


Around the Carousel we go

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, And aborable, Barry and Hartley are brothers, Bisexual Barry Allen, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Dark Barry, F/F, F/M, Half Dragon Mick, Hartley is a little shit, Hurt Barry, Hurt Leonard Snart, Jealous Barry, M/M, Multi, Protective Barry, Protective Leonard Snart, Reincarnation, Soulmates-freeform, Vampire Len, Vampire Lisa, Warlock Barry, Warlock Hartley, possessive barry, so is barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Hartley are siblings.  They're also reincarnating Warlocks and metas.  One's a superhero and one's a supervillian, but whatever.  And wait, Captain Cold is what?</p><p>Now on temporary hiatus likely until about mid-August.  NOT Abandoned!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flash is more than he seems

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a set up, but I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Let me know what you think and no beta, so let me know if you notice any mistakes and I'll fix them:)

Barry was having a blast as the Flash. Honestly it was really fun. Running around the city saving people was great. Well the running around that fast was. The saving people was more of penance to him, not that he told anyone that.

See, there was more to Barry than almost anyone knew. His foster family, birth family, neither knew a thing. Mainly because Barry had no idea he was different from them until he turned fifteen. It was a hell of a birthday.

After all, it wasn’t every day Barry found out he was reincarnating warlock that had the memories from around a hundred lives stretching back to medieval times. It’d been a bit of a shock to say the least. Not to mention having that many memories hit him at once slammed him straight into a coma for a full week so his mind didn’t break under the strain.

Barry woke up to his teary eyed family a different person. He was mentally centuries old stuck in a kid’s body, which was annoying, but something Barry was unfortunately used to.

He also had a brother, a twin to be specific. Unfortunately they hadn’t been born into the same family, they rarely were, and all he had to go off of to find his brother was a first name and a vague appearance.

Barry and his brother, Hartley, never looked exactly the same in each life, so Barry couldn’t pick him out of a picture. However while Barry’s hair tended to change color form life to life, his brother’s didn’t. Neither of them ever had a different eye color either. Barry always had hazel eyes while Hart always had green eyes and brown hair. Oh, and he was gay. Not that that little fact had been very helpful to find him in the past. 

Barry didn’t find his brother for quite a time. He went to college instead and became a CSI, in part to prove his father was innocent and in part to make up for things he’d done in his past life. He’d been… kind of a dick in a few of his past lives. In his defense, Barry had originally been born a prince, which was part of the reason he ended up with the reincarnating curse, and then when he’d been getting over the whole silver spoon thing when reality was smacking him in the face Barry had lost his lover.

They’d only had one life together, and it’d been cut short, but Barry had loved him. It’d destroyed him to lose his love. Not even Hartley could stop his wrath and by the time he’d come to his senses he’d already lived ten lives and had taken more than he could remember.

Now, Barry felt terrible about that and had spent five times that many lives trying to make up for it. He still didn’t think it was enough.

Being the Flash helped though.

He could save people and literally be a superhero. Far cry from the villain he’d been so long ago.

Being a warlock on top of being a speedster had its advantages as well. A quick healing spell that didn’t even require words at this point went a long ways, not to mention his other abilities. 

By now he and Hart were some of the last warlocks, or witches for that matter, alive so a few spells weren’t likely to get him caught. Humans didn’t believe in magic anyways. 

They didn’t believe in most things that went bump in the night, which worked out for the boogeymen under their bed. Not that there were a massive amount of supernatural, humans outnumbered them a hundred thousand to one. 

Big cities though, Central included, tended to be more populated than the average though.

The Flash dealt with metas, but Barry Allen kept his friends and family away from that side of life. He did not want to deal with a newly turned anything.

Vampires were starving to a suicidal degree.

Werewolves had a painful monthly transition until they adjusted and could turn smoothly whenever they wanted.

Wendigo had to be put down. They’d just eat everything. Like zombies.

Zombies sucked. Luckily they could only be created with magic and actually weren’t corpses, they were just slowly drained of their life and would die after the spell finished. A spell that left them as mindless killing machines with no individual thought. Zombies were puppets.

Warlocks tended towards narcissistic over the top gestures. He didn’t want any of his friends to try to take over the world. Stopping Hartley from doing that had been difficult enough. Although if it wasn’t for Barry’s love they probably would have pulled it off together. Thank god that didn’t happen.

Ghosts were super depressing or super murderous.

The Fae were tricky and better not to be messed with.

Their Elven cousins were much the same, but less likely to actively try to screw someone over unless you went out of your way to piss them off.

Succubi and Incubi were best not to be anywhere near unless you were seeking out exactly that kind of company. 

And were strong enough not to be killed by a night with them.

Trolls at least didn’t live in cities.

Golems were bound.

The list went on and on. In Central the really only dominating species were vampires, were, and the Fae. So it could be worse. Gotham certainly was. Starling had a bigger vampire problem and had more ghosts to top it off.

But Barry was content to protect his city from metas, make sure none of his friends were eaten and try to make up for his um, aggressive depression.

Then his twin brother smashed into his life and nearly blew out his eardrums while he was at it.

Fucking Hartley Rathaway.


	2. My brother is just a jerk today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley makes his entrance. Please read the end of the beginning of the chapter notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a lot of dialogue from season one, episode eleven "The sound and the Fury." Just a heads up on that and I don't own that bit, obviously. Also no Len yet, but he'll be coming in soon. NOTE: FOR THIS FIC THE EPISODES WILL BE A BIT OUT OF ORDER. AT THIS POINT BARRY HAS NOT YET MET CAPTIAN COLD. ANOTHER META TOOK THE PLACE IN THE EPISODE, OUTING THE FLASH IN A DIFFERENT WAY I'LL REFERENCE LATER BECAUSE I NEEDED HIM TO MEET HARTLEY FIRST. LENONARD'S PART WILL COME IN A BIT LATER.

Barry had no real trouble catching his brother, sure the Pied Piper put up a fight, but Barry got the impression that he wanted to be captured. Honestly, he would have let him go if he didn’t think Hart wanted to go to Star Labs.

Barry grinned as he dragged his brother off into an alley, flicking off his coms as he did so. 

“Hey Hart.” Barry said, having already recognized his brother.

“Bar?” Hartley asked in response, surprised.

Barry pulled his cowl down for a moment, grinning.

“Yep.” He smiled brightly.

“Bar!” Harley exclaimed, delighted.

Barry yanked him forward into a tight hug.

“I missed you.” Barry whispered.

“I missed you too.” Hartley said as he returned the hug.

“Although, what the hell are you doing, Hart?” Barry laughed as he stepped back.

“Wells.” Hartley sighed. “He knew that the reactor could explode, I warned him and he fired me for it.”

“Seriously?” Barry asked in surprise.

“There’s more to him than meets the eye.” Hartley said. “Something’s off with him, Bar. It’s like he wanted the thing to blow up in his face.”

“Why would he want that?” Barry asked. “He’s in a wheelchair because of it, he lost his company and his name.”

“I don’t know.” Hartley sighed.

“Okay, what’s your plan?” Barry asked.

“To get revenge.” Hartley snapped. “Wells ruined my life!”

“Okay.” Barry said. “You want me to take you to Star Labs? I assume that’s what all the hurrah was about?”

“Could you, brother dear?” Hartley laughed.

“Of course.” Barry smiled. “Let me know if you need anything else. Family is always first.”

“Love you to, brother.” Hartley laughed.

“Oh, and they don’t know anything about that over there.” Barry added.

“So no magic?” Hartley laughed.

“I think you can do fine without it.” Barry grinned.

“Of course I can.” Hartley grinned.

Barry scooped his brother up and raced towards Star Labs, Hartley bitching the whole way as best he could at that speed.

-

“Being scooped up by a guy clad in head to toe leather is a long time fantasy of mine, so thanks.” Hartley said as Barry lead him through the door to the control room in Star Labs.

Barry really had to restrain himself from laughing hysterically at that one. He’d forgotten how sassy his brother was.

“Happy to help.” Barry said, straight faced.

“Ever the hero Flash.” Hartley smirked. “Well, well, well. The gang’s all here. You’ve lasted a lot longer than I would have thought, Cisco.”

“And you didn’t last ten seconds against the Flash.” Cisco replied.

Barry found this all hilarious. Well, it was a bit annoying that his new friends hated his brother, but they weren’t exactly wrong about him. Hartley had a very challenging personality. Barry wanted to straggle him at times, and he was his brother.

“I was thinking of calling myself Pied Piper.” Hartley grinned.

Barry approved.

“Hey, I assign the nicknames around here.” Cisco said.

Barry did quietly chuckle at that.

“Although that one’s not bad.” Cisco admitted.

“Catlin.” Hartley said, his eyes sliding over to her. “Never did get that wedding invite.”

Barry flinched. He hoped his brother didn’t know, because that was just low. He was tempted to snap at him to stop being a dick.

“Shut the hell up! Stay in front of me.” Cisco snapped, dragging Hartley away.

Cisco put his brother in a cell and Barry sat back, muttering a quick spell under his breath so he could hear their conversation.

“…Take them out.” Cisco was saying.

“I can’t.” Hartley said. “I suffered suffer head trauma when Star Labs exploded. My hearing was severely damaged. Without these I’m in pain you can’t imagine.”

Barry heard Catlin walk into the room, opening one eye to see that she’d left when he wasn’t paying attention.

“We all lost something that night.” Hartley continued. “Very clever repurposing the antiproton cavities into cells. Well’s idea, I’m sure.”

“That was mine, actually.” Cisco replied dryly.

“Little Cisco.” Hartley said, switching languages easily. “Still begging for his master’s approval.”

“If you’re so smart, why are you in a cage?” Cisco asked in return.

“Hartley, don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.” Caitlin stepped in.

“I forgot.” Hartley said. “You don’t like emotions. They’re messy.”

“Enough, Hartley.” Dr. Wells said, rolling into the room. “Give us a minute.”

Cisco and Caitlin headed for the door.

“See you soon, Cisco.” Hartley called after him.

“Doubt it.” Cisco said over his shoulder.

“Your silence speaks volumes.” Hartley said, switching away from English again.

“No man is more deaf than he who will not hear.” Wells replied. “How did you know we were working with the Flash?”

“I wrote a hexagonal algorithm.” Hartley replied because of course he did. “Tracking all of his sightings, extrapolating a trajectory. In other words, every time he ran from the scene of a crime he ran in this general direction.”

“You are brilliant.” Wells said.

Which, of course he was, Barry thought. Hartley had been brilliant in his first life, by now no one could touch him. Not Barry, and certainly not Wells. If Hartley had humored him, that meant a lot though. Hartley must have respected him quite a bit to drop down to his level.

“And any anguish you have been through because was never my intent.” Wells said.

“Not bad.” Hartley said, and oh he was pissed. “As far as heartfelt apologies go. Except that wasn’t for my benefit. That was for you, Flash.”

Barry had stepped up to the computers now, listening in to the conversation without a magical aid now.

“Feels good to have the great Harrison Wells behind you, doesn’t it?” Hartley asked, looking at the camera in his cell. “But one day, this man will turn on you, in a Flash, and even you won’t see it coming. I only hope that he leaves you in better shape than he left me. If you’re lucky, you’ll only be dead. Because every day I have to live with the agonizing piercing screaming in my ears.”

Harrison turned to leave as Barry thought about that. Harrison had always seemed off to him, but he rather liked the guy. If Harrison had really hurt his brother, though…

Barry would not forgive that or trust him with anything.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Hartley said to Well’s back. “I told you pet I know your deep, dark secret, Harrison.”

Wells paused at that.

“Have fun letting him in on that one.” Hartley spat.

Barry would need to have a long talk with his brother, very soon.

“I assume you were all listening.” Wells said as he entered the cortex. “Hartley was telling the truth. I have not been honest to you. With any of you. The accelerator… Hartley warned me that there was indeed a chance that the accelerator could explode.”

Which kinda pissed Barry off. Why didn’t Harrison listen to his brother?

“His data did not show a hundred percent certainty, just that there was a risk, but it was a real risk, and yet I made the decision that the reward, that everything we could achieve, that all of that simply outweighed that risk. I’m sorry.”

Caitlin stood up and was the first to speak.

“The next time you choose to put our lives and the lives of the people we love at risk, I’ll expect a heads up.” Caitlin said.

Then she was gone. Cisco followed shortly after.

“After the explosion, when everyone else left you? Caitlin and Cisco stood by you.” Barry said. “You owe them more than an apology.”

“They might soon get more than that, what with Hartley so intent with sending me to the next world.” Wells replied.

“What, that wouldn’t make it right.” Barry said.

He would know.

“You broke their trust.” Barry continued. 

Then he went after his friends. 

-

Barry sat down with Iris for coffee. It was a bit illuminating and a nice thing to just have coffee with his sister. A nice break from all the chaos his brother had brought with him.

Barry practically feel it when his brother made his escape. Once they met it was like a sixth sense when one got hurt and Hartley had just hurt himself. Barry winced.

Barry could feel the agony in his ears, so it didn’t surprise him when Wells called. He felt a bit bad for abandoning Iris, but he had to protect his friends from his brother and his brother from his friends.

“Hey, you okay?” Barry asked as he pulled Caitlin off the floor.

“Yes, Cisco and Wells.” Caitlin said.

“He’s gone.” Wells said when Barry got to him.

Good, Hartley had gotten what he needed here then and no one had died. He thought. Barry went to find Cisco.

-

“Hey.” Barry said, smiling at his friend. “Welcome back Mr. Ramon.”

“Oh, oh man.” Cisco groaned. “Caitlin!”

“Hey, she’s fine.” Barry said.

“You need to rest, you have a concussion.” Caitlin said. “You’re lucky.”

“Please tell me you got ‘em.” Cisco said to Barry.

Barry shook his head.

“I guess the attack on his company was a fake out, so we’d catch him.” Barry said.

He felt a little bad about knowing that from the start.

“So we could give him direct access to Star Labs.” Caitlin said.

“Why?” Barry asked.

“I should have known he was up to something.” Cisco said. “This is my fault.”

No, it was probably Barry’s fault.

“Hey man, this is on me too. I shouldn’t have left before…” Barry began even though he’d left for the explicit purpose of letting Hartley go.

“This was no one’s fault but mine.” Wells butted in. “I earn the blame, I’m not interested in sharing it. Hartley doesn’t think I’ve paid for my crimes. He’s right. He won’t stop until I do.”

“Where you going?” Barry asked.

“To earn back your trust.” Wells replied.

-

Barry watched as Wells told the world his secret. Wells was still convinced that Hartley would want the last word and Cisco was dead set on figuring it out.

Barry listened to Wells’ pep talk with a slight smile. Maybe his brother was wrong about him. Hartley did have a habit of rubbing people the wrong way.

“Nice gambit, Harrison, but this isn’t over.” Hartley said over the speakers.

“Hartley what do you want, what do you want Hartley!?” Wells exclaimed. “I already gave my Mari copa today.”

“This city already hated you.” Hartley said. “You think I didn’t notice that press conference was a pathetic bid for your sacrifice? No, no, no, I’ve played with you too many times to let you get away with that. This is between you, me and the Flash.”

Barry thought it was nice of his brother to include him.

“You don’t wanna play for those kinds of stakes with me Hartley.” Wells said. 

Barry restrained from snapping him at his friend for threatening his brother.

“Actually, I really do.” Hartley said. “What do you say? One last game of chess?”

“You and I both know that the winner of the game makes the next to last mistake, you clearly have a move in mind.” Wells said.

“You’re right.” Hartley said. “And I’m already at the board. So why don’t you move your precious scarlet knight.”

Wells looked over at Barry. Barry in turn wondered if his brother would actually seriously hurt him. Hartley would feel that pain too after all. Barry was sure he wouldn’t go too far.

“While I take out a few pawns.” Hartley finished.

And now Barry was on a bridge. Fighting his brother at super speed against his sonic blasts. Even for a warlock this was a bit weird.

“Rook to knight four.” Hartley said, sure that Barry heard it as he tossed a car off the bridge.

Sometimes Barry wished that Hartley didn’t have such faith in him. He caught the car and saved the people. Well, he saved the people.

“Barry you need to disarm Hartley immediately, do you hear me, immediately. Hartley is a master at hiding his endgame.” Wells said over the coms. 

Hartley threw three more cars into the air and Barry had more people to save. Then Cisco figured it out. Hartley had stolen all the data on Barry’s molecular scans. Which, really brother dear?

“Barry, you need to get out of there, you need to get out of their immediately!” Wells exclaimed.

Barry ripped Hartley’s gloves off.

“Amazing, he replaced me with you, a total moron.” Hartley laughed.

Which rude, brother dear. Just because he was falling for your trap didn’t mean that he wasn’t doing it on purpose. 

“I got you with the same trick twice.” Hartley said.

Barry flinched in agony when the gloves activated. Holy fuck what the hell was Hartley doing. Barry was definitely not letting him get away with this bullshit!

Hartley winced as well, but Hartley appeared much more used to that. He also appeared to be blocking part of their connection.

Thankfully Wells stepped in. Hartley was saying something, Barry would ask him about that later, but he couldn’t hear it now. Damn Hartley must really hate Wells to use Barry against him. Barry would expect a lot of I’m sorry for being a dick gifts for this.

Barry rolled over when the frequencies started playing and watched as Hartley’s gloves shorted out in his hands. Hartley fell to the ground, screaming, Barry winced as the pain laced through him as well before slicing their connection, well dimming it. He could never cut it off completely. 

Barry stood up when Hartley passed out, the pain disappearing altogether. Hartley could be such a dick.

-

“How do you feel?” Caitlin asked.

“Fine!” Barry said loudly. “I mean there is a little ringing in my ears, but other than that I’m good.”

“You’re speaking very loudly.” Caitlin smiled.

“Sorry.” Barry said, quieter this time.

“It’s okay, it’ll pass.” Caitlin said.

They continued to joke until Caitlin and Cisco left, leaving only Barry and Wells in the cortex. 

“It’s difficult for me to admit when I’m wrong.” Wells said. “Certainly in front of an entire city, but also to my closest friends.”

Barry smiled at him.

“So I hope one day to restore your trust and faith in me.” Wells said.

“That day was today.” Barry replied.

He offered his hand and Wells took it. Barry handed him the picture they had taken.

-

Barry went to talk to his father, to Joe. It was nice. Barry didn’t hear that his father was investigating Wells.

However he was listening when Hartley woke up.

“Your evil hearing aids won’t help you escape this time.” Cisco said as he walked up to Hartley’s cell. “So I’d get comfy.”

“You must be enjoying this Cisco.” Hartley replied.

“I am.” Cisco said.

“Oh, well if that scares you I can’t imagine what you’re going to feel when you open up these doors and let me outta here.”

“Hm, maybe I’m going deaf because I could have sworn you just said I’m going to let you out.” Cisco said.

“And very soon too.” Hartley said.

“Why would I ever do that?” Cisco asked.

“Because I know where Ronnie Raymond is.” Hartley smirked. “I know what really happened to him that night and I know how to save him.”

Barry grinned. His brother always had a backup plan. Barry leaned over and sent a small pulse of magic then another. Barry smiled when Hartley looked to the side for a moment. He smiled briefly at Barry’s message.

WILL BE WAITING ON YOU WHEN YOU GET OUT. YOU OWE ME BROTHER.

Barry left Cisco to deal with getting Ronnie back. He trusted his brother to give them enough to save Caitlin’s fiancée. His brother wasn’t a terrible person all the time.

Barry smiled as he headed home, trusting his brother to solve his own problems this time. He deserved a stay in that cell for hurting Barry like that. The bastard. 

Then they would talk about this Wells business and a lot more.

He had his brother back!


	3. Brothers and coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley and Barry have a much needed talk.

Barry silently looked at his brother from across the table they were sitting at in the corner of the bar Hartley had texted him the address to. Barry ignored the fact that he'd never given Hartley his number.

“Alright, talk.” Barry said. “What did Wells do to push you that far?”

“He tried to ruin my life to start with.” Hartley sighed. “But I’d have never gone that far if it was just that. Well, if you weren’t you I might have, but that last part wasn’t about my feud with him.”

“Then what was it?” Barry asked.

Hartley shook his head.

“The beginning first.” Hartley said. “I have a bit to explain.”

“Alright, get started then.” Barry sighed.

“My parents disowned me when I came out to them.” Hartley said. “And Wells basically took me in. He gave me a purpose and a friend.”

“I’m sorry about your parents.” Barry said.

“I’ll deal with them later.” Hartley shrugged.

“I didn’t hear that.” Barry said.

“It fell apart when Wells found out that I knew the reactor could explode. He cornered me, fired me and said that if I told anyone he’d make sure that I never got a job in physics other than teaching it to high school juniors.” Hartley said shakily. “I was betrayed again.”

Barry snagged Hartley’s hand from across the table and squeezed it comfortingly. 

“I’m so sorry, Hart.” Barry said softly.

“You couldn’t have done anything Barry.” Hartley shrugged. “But after that I left. When the accelerator exploded it really did affect me. My hearing is fine now, too good in fact. Without the aids I can hear every little thing for miles. It’s excruciating.”

“You’re a meta.” Barry said.

“Is that what you’re calling them?” Hartley laughed. “Yes, I’m a meta like you.”

“So you came back to make Harrison pay for hurting you?” Barry asked.

“Essentially.” Hartley said. “I attacked his house, I was planning on bringing all of the glass down on his head. I know, shut up and let me finish. I waited until he was under the glass Barry. No one in a wheelchair could have gotten away unscathed.”

“You think he’s a meta too?” Barry asked.

“Yes.” Hartley said. “But I think it’s more than that.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked.

“I saw lightning that night, Barry. Like yours, but yellow.” Hartley said. “Wells is a speedster too. I don’t know why he’d hide that, but… wait, what’s wrong?”

“I only know of one other speedster with yellow lightning.” Barry whispered. “The man in yellow. The man that killed my mother.”

Hartley stared in horror at him.

“I wanted him to revel it. I thought if I put you in enough danger he’d step in to save you because he needed you for something.” Hartley said. “I never thought that he could be, could be a…”  
“Killer.” Barry said. “Our mentor is very possibly the man that ruined both our lives.”

“Fuck, how is this possible!?” Hartley exclaimed. 

“We can’t tell anyone else.” Barry said. “If we’re right he could kill anyone he doesn’t need.”

“I won’t be spreading that I know then.” Hartley said.

“Good idea.” Barry said. “But if he got his powers from the explosion then how did he kill my mother years ago?”

“Can you time travel by any chance?” Hartley asked.

Barry’s automatic response was to say no, but he paused.

“Not that I know of.” Barry said uncertainly.

“You don’t sound certain about that.” Hartley said.

“I don’t know everything my powers can do yet.” Barry said. “I’m faster than I’ve ever been and it’s just increasing, but the man in yellow is faster than me.”

“Maybe he’s actually not.” Hartley said. “Maybe he can somehow mess with time, he knows that eventually you’ll be faster.”

“Even if he did, why would he not kill me for that?” Barry asked.

“Maybe he needs your speed.” Hartley said. “He’s not fast enough, but eventually you will be.”

“Harrison Wells killed my mother.” Barry repeated. “Why?”

“I don’t know, Bar.” Hartley said. “I don’t know.”

“What’s the plan then?” Barry sighed.

“Well, the Pied Piper and the Flash are going to kill the man in yellow.” Hartley grinned.

“Sign me up.” Barry said darkly.

“Now, now, you’re the hero here.” Hartley laughed. “You be the inside man, I’ll do my job out here.”

“You’re the super genius, what’s the plan?” Barry asked.

Hartley pulled a flash drive out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Barry.

“Plug that into one of the Star Labs computers.” Hartley said. 

“What does it do?” Barry asked as he pocked it.

“It will give me access to everything in Star Labs.” Hartley said. “Any secrets Wells has will be at the tips of my fingers.”

“That much information is going to take weeks to get through even for you.” Barry said.

“I know.” Hartley said. “But it’s a risk we’ll need.”

“I’ll do it, of course.” Barry said. “Just be careful. Keep the bond open.”

“Don’t worry Barry.” Hartley smiled. “I’m a genius, remember.”

“Doesn’t make you immortal.” Barry said. 

“No, being immortal makes me immortal.” Hartley smirked.

“Reincarnation isn’t immortality.” Barry said.

“Isn’t it?” Hartley laughed. “Good luck, Barry.”

“You too.” Barry said as Hartley stood up to leave.

Barry watched his brother walk out of the bar, running his fingers over the flash drive in his pocket. His brother better not get himself killed with this.

Later that day the flash drive was in place and Hartley was in.


	4. Captain Cold is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin. Plus freaking out Barry and Hartley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up getting split into two parts because it just worked out a bit better that way for me, so the rest of the episode that introduces Len will be in the next chapter. No beta as usual, so let me know if there's any mistakes and I'll fix them. Otherwise, hope you enjoy.

Barry was having a normal day, well a normal day for him. He was testing his speed with Wells and beginning to think that Hart was right about Wells needing him to be faster when a hijacking was called in.

Barry went to stop the thieves and nearly tripped on his face when he caught up with them. One of the thieves was familiar, very familiar.

Barry tried to ignore it, stopping the hijacking and hurrying back to Star Labs. Barry had seen the man though.

He ID’d him and rushed out of the labs. 

Barry had to talk to Hartley has soon as possible.

-

Leonard Snart was pissed that his heist had crashed and burned so spectacularly, he wasn’t even sure it was possible. The man that had stopped them couldn’t be human, but he was faster than anything Len knew existed.

Vampires couldn’t move that fast, he would know. As far as Len knew vampires were also the fastest creatures out there and they weren’t half as fast as the blur. 

Len actually didn’t know if the blur was actually a man in fact, it could be a women for all he knew at the moment.

Len had to find out more about this blur. He needed to know more about this person outside of even the supernatural. So Len began to plan.

-

Hartley looked up as his brother rushed into his apartment looking like he was going to laugh in joy or break down in tears.

“Barr?” Hart asked in concern.

“Leonard Snart tried to rob armored truck today.” Barry said shakily.

“People do that Barry.” Hartley said. “I rob people all the time. Well, hack their accounts, but that certainly counts.”

Barry handed him a photo. Hartley’s eyes went wide and he nearly dropped it.

“But that’s impossible.” Hartley whispered.

“You think I don’t know that?” Barry sighed.

“He’s dead.” Hartley said.

“I buried him!” Barry snapped.

“How is he alive now?” Hartley asked. 

“I’m a warlock, not a psychic. I don’t know everything.” Barry said.

“Did you do something?” Hartley asked.

Barry looked at the window and bit his lip.

“Damn it Barry, what did you do!?” Hartley snapped.

“I tried to bring him back!” Barry exclaimed. “I loved him Hartley, I loved him more than anything and I couldn’t let him go!”

“A zombie wouldn’t have been him!” Hartley shouted.

“I’m not stupid!” Barry snapped back. “I didn’t try to do that, I tried to bind him to us!”

“You what!?” Hartley stumbled back.

“I was desperate and stupid.” Barry said. “I didn’t think it worked, it’s been hundreds of years!”

“Well part of it must have!” Hartley shouted. 

“I realize that now!” Barry shouted back.

“He was dead, Barry.” Hartley groaned, falling back into his chair. “We were alive when we did that spell.”

“We were also young and stupid.” Barry said.

“Very, very young.” Hartley sighed. “Young even for human standards.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Barry asked.

“He’s a thief right?” Hartley asked.

“Yeah.” Barry replied.

“Then give me ten minutes, he’ll have a record.” Hartley said, pulling his computer to him.

Two hours later they had the basics of Leonard’s entire life story. He had a younger sister and an abusive father. There were several things that indicated that the Snart family might not be totally human either.

The brothers weren’t sure what he was though.

“Do you think he remembers us?” Barry asked.

“Next time you run into him, which will be soon given his personality, don’t hide your voice.” Hartley said. “If he remembers he’ll recognize you that way.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Barry asked.

“Well.” Hartley sighed. “I can watch them, keep them safe. A man like Len isn’t going to say no to someone with my skills offering to help out.”

“You and him together?” Barry groaned. “You’ll kill me.”

“That would be very counterproductive.” Hartley laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

“Okay, okay.” Barry said slowly. “I can do this.”

“You’ll do fine.” Hartley laughed.

“And you’ll take care of him, if he doesn’t…” Barry trailed off painfully.

“Of course.” Hartley smiled. “He was your love, but he was also my friend.”

“Thank you, brother.” Barry sighed.

“Anytime, Barr, anytime.” Hartley smiled. “You’re still an utter moron.”

-

As Hartley predicted Len didn’t take long to strike back. Barry went to stop him and he knew that Len heard his voice, loud and clear. He didn’t recognize it.

He did kill one of the security guards and Barry really couldn’t say much about that, but he did frown at it and wince at the blast at that damn gun he got hit with. Although if anyone had to have a gun designed specifically to kill him, Barry was glad it was Len.

-

Barry pulled out his phone and sent a quick test to his brother.

PLAN B.

Hartley replied immediately. 

I’LL TRACK HIM DOWN AND SHOW UP ON HIS DOORSTEP TOMMORROW. NO ONE CAN SAY NO TO THESE PUPPY EYES.

Barry rolled his eyes.

I HOPE YOU HAVE A BETTER PLAN THAN THAT.

OF COURSE I DO.

THANKS H.

HE KILLS ME, YOU’RE PAYING FOR THE FUNERAL. 

SURE THING. I’LL DO THAT FROM THE GRAVE.

SHUT UP.

BYE H.

“Who are you talking to?” Cisco asked.

“An old friend.” Barry smiled.

“A girlfriend?” Cisco smirked.

“More of a brother type.” Barry laughed.

“That’s a lot less interesting.” Cisco said.

“Sorry man.” Barry said. “Get your own love life if you want to speculate.”

“Does that mean you have one?” Cisco asked.

Barry looked sadly away for a moment.

“Not at the moment.” Barry smiled weakly.

“Bad break-up?” Cisco frowned.

“Something like that.” Barry said. “It was a while ago.”

“Sorry man.” Cisco said.

“Like I said, it was a while ago.” Barry shrugged.

The conversation was cut short when Len, newly named Captain Cold, showed up again. On a train. Which, fantastic, let’s go stop the bad guy.

Barry kinda hated calling Len the bad guy.

At least with Barry not at his side.


	5. Captain Cold and the Pied Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is a pickpocket and Hartley goes to join the future rouges.

Facing off with Len on the train was painful. Len didn’t remember him. Len threatened him.

Len was an asshole.

“I didn’t see you before, your mom know you’re out past your bedtime?” Captain Cold grinned.

Barry barely restrained from snapping that he was far, far older then Leonard. Barry had been old by most species standards by the time he met Len the first time around. That had been hundreds of years ago. Just because this face was young didn’t mean he was.

“Looks can de deceiving.” Barry said.

Cold narrowed his eyes at that before going on his normal spew and shooting the bloody train. Barry saved the people and ran outside, only to have his greatest love, really his only love, shoot him.  
God, why did Cisco have to build that bloody gun! It freaking hurt!

Barry looked up at the barrel of the gun held in Len’s hands and opened his mouth to probably say something really stupid.

Cisco stepped in first. He lied about some new cold gun and Barry could tell that Len knew it was BS. He walked away anyways. With the gun, but not the diamond. That was in Barry’s hands. Not that anyone else noticed that.

Barry smiled down at the diamond in his hand hours later.

“You’re so weird.” Hartley laughed beside him on his couch.

“What, stealing from my thief ex-something?” Barry laughed.

“Were all the flower shops closed?” Hartley laughed.

Barry grinned.

“It’s actually for you.” Barry said.

“Oh honey, you didn’t have to get me a diamond, you know you have my heart.” Hartley rolled his eyes, interrupting his brother.

“Not what I meant, jackass.” Barry said.

“What, you want me to be your messenger?” Hartley laughed. “We’re not in middle school anymore. Again.”

“It’s a peace offering for your talk tomorrow.” Barry said. “Something to impress the in-laws.” 

“Oh fantastic.” Hartley sighed. “And where am I going to say I got it?”

“Tell him you snatched it back from the Flash before he took it back.” Barry shrugged.

“Because the Flash is a pickpocket now.” Hartley smiled.

“He’s the one who taught me, so he can’t complain if I use it against him.” Barry shrugged.

“I feel like he won’t be pleased at that.” Hartley said.

“He’ll get over it, he did last time.” Barry said.

“Well, shall I go meet him?” Hartley grinned.

“Good luck.” Barry smiled. “Have fun.”

“Unfortunately he’s your boyfriend, not mine.” Hartley sighed.

“And don’t forget it.” Barry smirked.

“Possessive bastard.” Hartley grumbled fondly. 

-

Len was pissed when he got back to his current safe house. Mick and Lisa looked up at him in surprise.

“What happened?” Mick asked.

“Did you get the diamond?” Lisa asked.

“No.” Len snapped.

“No?” Mick repeated in surprise.

“I had it, I took down the Flash and his friends showed up. We left at a draw, it was in my pocket!” Len snapped.

“Okay, did it fall out?” Lisa rolled her eyes.

“It was gone right after, they somehow took it.” Len snapped.

“The Flash is a pickpocket?” Lisa laughed.

“Luckily for you he’s not the only one who’s a bit of a thief.” A new voice said.

The trio spun around, well turned a bit in Mick’s case, to see a young man grinning at them. Len recognized him from the papers. He was the Pied Piper. He’d fought the Flash and nearly won before.  
The Piper pulled out something from his pocket and tossed it to Len. He caught it and looked down at the diamond he’d lost earlier in surprise.

“A gift.” The man grinned. “I’m Hartley.”

“Why are you here?” Lisa asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hartley grinned. “I want to team up.”

“With us.” Len said.

“They’ve already given you a name.” Hartley said. “Captain Cold. I’m sure your family will get their own.”

“And you want to fight the Flash?” Lisa asked.

“No, not in the least.” Hartley said. “I want to make a man supporting him pay. I’d also like a paycheck while I’m at it.”

“So you came to us.” Len said. “Do you know who the Flash is?”

“No.” Hartley sighed. “I can tell you anything you’d like about his team though. They were my coworkers.”

“You worked with the Flash?” Mick narrowed his eyes.

“No.” Hartley shook his head. “I worked on the accelerator that gave him his powers… and mine. Not that being able to hear as well as I do is anything but a pain. Literally most days. Don’t you read the papers? Watch the news?”

“You’re like him?” Lisa asked, interested in that and ignoring the rest.

“They’re calling them Metas, the people with powers. Flash catches them and locks them up in his own personal prison. Isn’t like a normal cell could keep an assassin that turns into poisonous gas in.” Hartley snorted. “But yes, I am. I also know things they don’t.”

“Like what?” Len asked.

“Your gun was meant to freeze the Flash if he went rouge. That there’s another speedster that likes to play with Flash. That killed someone the Flash cares about. That he’s pretending to be their ally.” Hartley said. “And that’s just the start. I know quite a lot.”

“Indeed you do, Hartley.” Len grinned.

“So, partners?” Hartley smirked.

“For now.” Len said.

“Welcome to the team.” Lisa smirked.


	6. Hartley does not get paid enough for this shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley's perspective on his brother's hectic life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, so let me know if there's any mistakes and I'll fix them. Also, I move into my apartment and start school again next week, so this might be the last update for a while. I'll try to update again relatively soon, but I'm not sure how my schedule will work out yet. Otherwise enjoy!

Hartley now spent most of his time with Len and his group. He still keep up with his brother and continued to go through Well’s files, which were interesting but as of yet very unhelpful.

Barry had captured a teleporting women, whom he felt bad about locking up and tried to talk to daily. Apparently he was nearly friends with Shawna by this point. She’d been trying to help out her idiot boyfriend and Barry cold very much relate to that. He was trying to encourage her to go after her dreams, as much as he could. He even brought her any books she wanted and basically anything disconnected from the internet. 

He was making a lot more progress with her than with any of the other Metas they had there.

Barry had also had to take care of the Ronnie problem. Hartley had been impressed that he’d managed to save the pair without magic. He was also surprised to see that Cisco and the detective had actually done something useful. They’d found Barry’s blood in his old house, adult Barry’s blood.

Which pointed at cloning or time travel. Hartley was betting on the latter. He was damn certain about the latter when he finally found something useful in Well’s files. Hartley was impressed with the man’s dedication and he wasn’t even into the big stuff yet.

He was only able to send a brief mention of it to Barry before his brother was once again dealing with other people’s messes. This time it was a general and even more Ronnie and Dr. Stein problems. At least the general was MIA now, once less thing on Barry’s plate.

Then everything went to hell. Mardon was back and apparently had nearly destroyed Central city. Apparently because Barry had run back in time and stopped him.  
Now Hartley’s brother was reliving the day, except it was very different.

To start off with Cisco and his brother had been captured by Hartley’s new besties. Hartley found it just hysterical that Cisco feel for the fix my gun thing. No, Len had Hartley for that, he was after the Flash’s name.

Hartley had sent Barry a head’s up about that, but Barry had said that if Cold could get the name on his own then he could keep it. Hartley called him a love sick idiot. Barry hadn’t denied it.  
Hartley had winced when Cisco’s brother got iced, but the guy seemed like an ass anyways. Poor Cisco though, suck a cute face shouldn’t be twisted up so painfully. Unfortunately Hartley’s allegiance belonged to only one person. Cute or not, Hartley wasn’t going to do anything to interfere with Barry’s love life. 

The last time he’d done that Barry had literally thrown him off a building. He’d been that pissed. Hartley, and by default Barry, had barley been able to walk after that. Walk was actually probably not quite right. Closer to crawl.

Hartley had grinned when he heard Len being snatched away through the coms. This would be fun. Hartley listened into Len’s com, flipping only it back on and keeping the conversation to himself when Len flipped it off.

Not that he couldn’t get Barry to tell him what happened later.

“Hello, Barry.” Len said, Hartley could tell he was smirking.

“We need to talk.” Barry said.

-

Len stared at the kid as he pulled down the cowl and wow. He was even cuter in person. Wow, the Flash was an adorable CSI. Not what Len would have guessed.

The conversation went about as Len expected. No killing people and no pipeline. Barry wasn’t going to stand for him going after his family, which made sense. Len basically extended that to his little family. 

“Rouges, cute.” Len muttered. 

“Oh, and Leonard.” Barry said as he stepped up next to him. “You hurt Hartley and I’ll break your legs.”

Len blinked at the completely serious expression on the hero’s face.

What?

That didn’t make any sense. None at all.

Why would the Flash care about one of Len’s… rouges?

“You’re not the only one with a supernatural problem.” Barry said.

Len’s eyes widened.

“By seeing you.” Barry winked before he flashed away.

Well.

That was unexpected. Very, very unexpected.

Len grinned. This was going to be so much fun.

-

Hartley was laughing through most of that conversation. He was touched that Barry would step up to protect him though. It was sweet. He’d have to make sure to tease the hell out of him next time he saw his brother.

-

Hartley listed to Barry complain and whine about the two newest supervillains he’d had to deal with, the Tricksters. Apparently he wasn’t a fan of their chaos.

“It brings up bad memories, Hart.” Barry groaned.

“You’re not the only one it does that for.” Hartley rolled his eyes.

“I apologized.” Barry offered.

“I know, you’re better now, it’s fine.” Hartley sighed.

“Anything new on Wells?” Barry asked.

“Other than that he’s a time traveling psychopath from the future hell bent on controlling you for some reason?” Hartley asked.

“Well, yeah.” Barry replied.

“Not as of yet.” Hartley sighed. “I think he might have stored his motive stuff on his private drive by this point.”

“Can we get into that?” Barry asked.

“You’re asking me to break into a known murders house?” Hartley asked.

“I can cover for you.” Barry shrugged.

“God I hate you.” Hartley groaned.

“I let you know when the next Meta pops up, that will be a big enough distraction to buy you a few hours.” Barry said.

“Fine, but I die and…” Hartley began.

“I do too.” Barry said. “Trust me, I have no interest in getting you killed, brother dear.”

“You certainly don’t show it.” Hartley sighed.

“Oh, I can phase through objects now.” Barry grinned.

“You could already use magic to do that.” Hartley snorted.

“But we can’t use magic very much.” Barry frowned.

“I’m sure Len will like it.” Hartley smiled. “You’d make a stupidly good thief.”

“I know.” Barry smiled smugly.

-

It turned out that the next threat wasn’t a Meta, just a super genius. A girl that had an army of bees. It was also great that Ray Palmer and Barry’s friend Felicity dropped by to help out. Good in that they distracted Wells even more as well as that Hartley could conveniently make it look like Ray had been the one in his computers if Wells went looking.

He’d have to really work had to get it, Hartley was a better hacker than Wells by far, but better safe than sorry.

It also marked another superhero on the scene. Which, Starling was going to be mostly heroes at this rate. Hartley was just glad that it wasn’t mainly in Central. He was glad that his brother had the monopoly on the hero gig here. Made his life a lot easier.

There was in fact some more interesting facts on the home computers, including the existence of Gideon. Barry and Hartley were thrilled with that discovery, an AI was amazing!  
Not to mention that they now knew that Wells wanted to push Barry to be fast enough to get him home.

“It’s his own fault for chasing me back here.” Barry grumbled.

“And it seems that he was after you, your mom was collateral damage.” Hartley frowned. “And his name isn’t even Wells!”

“Well, Eobard Thawne is a pretty bad name.” Barry shrugged.

“Very true.” Hartley agreed. “So, what are we going to do?”

“Well, let’s see how it plays out for now.” Barry said. “Wouldn’t it be fun to let him think he was going to get his wish granted only to rip that possibility away?”

Barry grinned sweetly up at him.

“Sometimes you scare you.” Hartley said.

“Oh, Hart.” Barry sighed. “You know I’d never hurt you. Not again.”

“I know.” Hartley said as his brother gave him a sweet hug.

Sometimes he wondered though. Barry had slipped once. He didn’t want to see that again. Not ever.

-

Barry told his little friends that Wells was the Reverse Flash. Cisco apparently still remembered the original timeline, meaning he was probably a Meta too. That was hot.

Caitlin didn’t want to believe it, but everyone else was on the bandwagon. Joe and Cisco go off to investigate Wells while everyone else teams up to take on the new Meta. Hartley was not fond of this one.  
He could shapeshift into anyone, which was just creepy. It reminded him of actual shapeshifters, except they could just turn into animals and usually only one species. 

Barry takes him down with some help from Eddie and Catlin while Cisco finds Wells’ body, the real Wells.

Then they find Gideon. Hartley’s a bit upset that he missed that, but glad that Barry left his coms on for Hartley to listen into the whole conversation.

It was interesting. Apparently Iris was set to marry Eddie and Barry had been the one to create Gideon. That was awesome and Hartley was determined to be the co-creator on that one. Barry actually asked that, if anyone had helped him as he didn’t think that was his specialty. Hartley was thrilled to hear his name and unsurprised to hear Cisco’s. Kid was a genius, whether he liked to admit it or not.  
Barry learned a few other things and became determined to get Wells to admit to killing his mother. He wanted his father out of prison and he was beginning to want the other speedster dead. Hartley could tell.

It was beginning to worry him. Hartley hoped Len would tangle with the Flash again soon, Barry needed the reminder of why he was a hero.

Hartley wouldn’t lose his brother again.  
Not even to himself.


	7. Making a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry make a deal. Len learns more about the speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of a filler chapter, but I needed the setup for the next chapter. Also, IMPORTANT, the episodes "Rouge air" and "Grodd lives" are switched in this fic. SO LEN AND BARRY WORK TOGETHER AGAIN BEFORE GRODD COMES BACK. Otherwise, not beta as usual and hope you enjoy:)

Cisco’s plan to capture Wells didn’t work. It did end up with the shapeshifting Meta dead though. Hartley was neither torn up nor surprised.

Neither he nor Barry thought that the plan would work. Barry felt bad that someone else died though, even if they weren’t innocent. They had their own plan.

The team did find Eddie though and save him from Wells. Apparently he was Eobard’s ancestor and the Reverse Flash didn’t want him dying before his big plan went up. The plan that proved to be a problem to team Flash.

Barry called him and asked what he should do about a bunch of Metas possibly being vaporized by Wells. Hartley thought about it and then grinned brightly.

“You wanna get in Len’s good books?” Hartley smirked.

“I like this plan already.” Barry laughed.

So Hartley told his brother what he should do. Barry was thrilled by the end of the conversation.

“So, Saints and Sinners?” Barry asked.

“Hmm.” Hartley hummed. “Good luck, Barr.” 

“Thanks.” Barry said brightly.

Hartley smirked as he closed the phone. Two birds with one stone. Now he just had to hope Barry didn’t mess it all up.

-

Len looked up in surprise when one Barry Allen walked into his bar. A bar that had very old magic that repelled anything that didn’t belong in the supernatural world. It was strong enough that it still stuck to the ground even some hundred or so years later.

He’d find out later that it had been Barry himself that had cast the spell to keep the owner, Hartley’s friend of the time, safe.

“Well, well, well.” Len said. “Barry Allen, what brings you here?”

“I need your help.” Barry said bluntly as he sat down beside Len at the bar.

“You’re asking me for help?” Len asked.

“Yep.” Barry smiled brightly.

“With what exactly?” Len asked.

“Freeing all the Metas I’ve caught that the Reverse Flash hasn’t killed.” Barry said.

Len chocked on his drink.

“Excuse me?” Len sputtered.

“I need you to help me free all the Metas I’ve caught.” Barry repeated.

“And why would you want to do that?” Len asked.

“The Reverse Flash is going to use the particle accelerator in a way that would kill anyone inside.” Barry said. “And since that’s where we keep them…”

“You’re freely telling me that?” Len asked.

“You have Hartley on your team.” Barry said. “You already knew.”

“True.” Len said. “How did you know he’d tell me?”

“I’ve known him far longer than you have.” Barry snorted.

“Yes, you mentioned him last time we talked.” Len said.

“I did.” Barry said. “Now I’m talking about the Metas that are going to die if you don’t help me.”

“Why just free them?” Len asked. “And why would you need my help for that?”

“Because they’re still dangerous.” Barry said. “But if Captain Cold, Heatwave, Golden Glider and Pied Piper freed them, well then they’d owe you.”

“Why would you want that?” Len asked.

“Because we have a deal.” Barry said. “And I’d much rather them be your rouges than be fried to a crisp.”

“And your friends agreed to this?” Len asked.

“No, they’d never agree to that.” Barry snorted. “They want to take them to the Green Arrow’s private prison in the middle of nowhere.”

“But you don’t?” Len asked.

“I hate locking them in the pipeline as it is.” Barry said. “I’m not locking them away and throwing away the key. They’re people too. I was trying to rehabilitate them.”

“And how did that go?” Len snorted.

Barry, surprisingly, smiled. 

“Baez is doing a lot better now.” Barry smiled. “I got her enrolled in some online classes and I try to have someone sit with her so she can do them as much as possible. I think she’ll be fine either way. Mardon doesn’t want to kill me anymore, still after my foster family though. Which includes me as He doesn’t know who I am. Nimbus is still trying to kill me, so that’s not great progress there.”

“You’re serious.” Len laughed. “You’re far too kind Barry.”

“I’m really not.” Barry said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“So you want me to release these Metas, save them and you’ll lie to your team about it?” Len asked.

“Yes.” Barry said. “I’ll tell them that I asked you to help with transporting them as I can’t handle them all at once and you’ll sabotage the whole thing.”

“Tempting offer.” Len hummed.

“Of course, you’d also get another favor from me.” Barry said smirked. “Something to convince the others you’re on board. After all a villain isn’t exactly likely to help me out of the kindness of his heart.”

“A favor?” Len asked.

“Yes, within reason. I’m not stealing anything for you and I can’t just give you a bunch of money. STAR labs can’t afford a huge paycheck.” Barry said.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Len grinned.

“So it’s a deal?” Barry asked.

“Yes, I’ll help you out Scarlet.” Len said.

Barry smiled brightly at that, something fond appearing in his eyes when Len called him scarlet.

“I do have a question though.” Len said.

“Okay?” Barry asked curiously.

“How did you get in here?” Len asked.

Barry smirked.

“It’s not a club just for vampires Lenny.” Barry said.

“You’re not human.” Len stated.

“Have I ever claimed to be?” Barry asked back.

“What are you?” Len asked.

“Something you don’t want to piss off.” Barry replied.

“That’s every creature of the night, not exactly an answer.” Len said.

“You could just tell him.” A new voice said from behind him.

Hartley walked over and sat behind Barry.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Barry grinned.

“What happened to not knowing who he was?” Len snorted.

“You hadn’t earned that information yet.” Hartley shrugged.

“And now I have?” Len asked.

“You figured it out on your own.” Hartley nodded.

“Are you two together?” Len asked.

Both looked disgusted.

“God no.” Barry gagged.

“Think brothers.” Hartley said.

“I looked you up, you don’t have any sibling.” Len said.

“Family isn’t just a shared last name.” Barry said.

“Especially in this community.” Hartley agreed.

“What are you two?” Len asked.

“You haven’t earned that information yet.” The pair said together.

“Who are you loyal to?” Len asked Hartley.

“Both of you, but if you’re really pushing it… I’d kill Barry before you.” Hartley said. “Because I’m more loyal to him than you. After all, he’s the reason I joined your little gang.”

“You sent him to spy on me?” Len asked.

“No, I sent him to keep you alive.” Barry replied.

“Why would you care if I died?” Len asked.

“You remind me of someone.” Barry said. “He died. I’d rather you didn’t.”

“You’re much more than you appear.” Len smiled. “Interesting.”

Barry smiled sweetly at him.

“Glad you think so.” Barry said as he slid of the stool. “Let me know what you’d like.”

“See you later, Barry.” Len replied.

“See you tonight, Len.” Barry said as he left.

“How did you meet him?” Len asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hartley laughed.

“At least tell me why you’re so loyal to him.” Len said.

“He saved my life.” Hartley replied.

“So you owe him.” Len stated.

“Partially.” Hartley said. “But mostly because of the how and why of that choice.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Len asked.

“When Barry saved me he stopped being human.” Hartley said. “And that will always be my fault.”

“I’ll figure you both out.” Len said.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Hartley replied. “Until then, let’s keep this between us. The other Flash kids don’t even know about the supernatural and I like being the cute human in your group.”

“And the reason you can walk in here?” Len asked.

“Curse, you assume.” Hartley replied. “I don’t even know you’re a vampire of that there’s anything special about this place after all.”

“Why would you kill Barry before me?” Len asked as Hartley stood to leave.

“Because that man that died?” Hartley asked. “I wasn’t sure if I’d ever get my Barry back after that. See you tonight, Cold.”

Len watched him leave.

Just when he thought he had the Flash figured out he just got more questions.

Len was fascinated.


	8. The speedsters, the gorilla, the ice man, his golden sister and the fiery friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len helps Barry and Grodd makes a huge problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, so let me know if there's any mistakes and I'll fix them. Also, I start class again this week so don't expect updates near as frequently. I will finish this though, so don't worry. Otherwise, hope you enjoy!

Barry felt Len enter the cortex shortly after he told the others that he’d asked for the supervillain’s help and had to resist the urge to grin. Just begin around the man, even if he didn’t remember Barry made him happy these days.

“Scarlet.” Len drawled.

“Cold.” Barry said in response, smiling a bit.

“I’ve decided to take you up on your offer, if you agree to my term.” Len said.

“What do you want?” Joe snapped, frowning angrily.

“I want my records gone.” Len said. “Everything the CCPD have, online and paper gone. I don’t want my name in any system.”

“What, Hartley can’t hack for you?” Cisco asked coldly.

“Oh he can.” Len said. “The paper trail is what I’m more concerned about.”

“Deal.” Barry said.

“What? No!” Joe shouted.

“Why not?” Barry asked. “We need his help and this way no one gets hurt.” 

“You’ll be committing a crime, son.” Joe said.

“And maybe people die if I don’t.” Barry replied. “I can’t take on all those Metas at once if something goes wrong, Joe!”

“There has to be another way.” Joe said stubbornly.

“Okay, what?” Barry asked.

Joe didn’t have anything.

“I’ll see you tonight, then, Barry.” Len smirked.

“I’ll get your files.” Barry replied.

Len walked out confidently. Barry resisted the urge to drool.

“Are you sure about this Barry?” Caitlin asked.

“I can’t let them die.” Barry sighed. “But I can’t risk everyone here’s lives either. We need backup.”

“But them?” Cisco asked.

“You can use the opportunity to ask Hartley out.” Barry said. “And impress him by hacking Cold’s files.”

“Dude, no.” Cisco crinkled his nose.

Barry laughed.

“Well, I guess I have some files to steal.” Barry sighed.

“Barry, you don’t have to do this.” Joe tried one last time.

“I need to.” Barry replied.

-

Len seemed happy to see if files in a shiny new gold color.

“Well, ready to get to work, Flash?” Len asked.

“When you are, Cold.” Barry replied.

“Oh, stop flirting, boys.” Lisa rolled her eyes.

“We’re not flirting.” Len frowned while Barry laughed.

“I like your sister, Cold.” Barry grinned before he flashed away. “Meet you there.”

-

“On my god, the Flash has a crush on you.” Lisa laughed.

“He does not.” Len frowned.

“He really does.” Hartley said as he walked by.

Lisa laughed.

“You should definitely hit that.” Mick said.

“The Flash, our Superhero.” Len confirmed. “What makes you think that that’s a remotely good idea?”

“He looks good in leather.” Lisa offered.

“It’d thrown him off his game.” Mick shrugged. “And you need to get laid.”

“He’s hot under the leather.” Hartley winked.

“You’ve slept with him?” Lisa chocked.

Mick looked surprised too.

“I doubt it.” Len said.

“Nope, but Len’s not the only one that figured out who the pretty face under that mask.” Hartley smiled.

“You know?” Lisa asked in surprise.

“Well, yeah.” Hartley said. “I literally worked for one of his helpers. Before the man tossed me out on my ass for telling him our project could blow up half the city. Not a fan, but not stupid either.”

“You said you didn’t before.” Lisa said.

“None of you knew before, it was very valuable information.” Hartley shrugged.

“You lied.” Mick stated.

“Yep.” Hartley said cheerily. “But you’ve lied too.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Len said. “I’d have done the same thing. Now, we have a job to do.”

“Sure thing boss.” Mick said.

“You mean a job to sabotage?” Lisa smirked.

“Not my fault kid’s too trusting.” Len shrugged.

-

The job went down without a hitch and Barry gave him a small smile as he left in thanks.

Hartley had flirted with Cisco the entire time and Lisa had gotten a kick out of the whole thing.

Len had decided that Barry was indeed very hot and if Hartley said he liked Len then Len was going to get laid.

The only problem was that Len couldn’t exactly catch the man alone very easily. After the stunt he pulled STAR labs was out. He couldn’t walk into the precinct with his record and Barry lived with his foster father so that was also out.

That meant he had to catch the Flash by chance while he was running around town. That or stalk him. That wouldn’t make a very good impression though.

He still hacked into the kid’s coms, okay Hartley did and with a knowing smirk too.

“He won’t mind one more listener.” Hartley winked at him when he asked.

Evidently the kid was already listening into his friend? Brother? Len still wasn’t sure how exactly they knew each other.

So, that was how Len knew Barry was having trouble fighting a giant gorilla in the sewers. Which is not a sentence he was anticipating having to say any time in his life.

So Len went off to help with a laughing Hartley in his ear and an insistent Mick at his side. Off to fight a gorilla with a superhero.

“How is this now our life?” Len asked Mick as they approached the spot Hartley’s trackers said Barry was fighting the gorilla. 

An abandoned train station luckily and not the sewers.

Len and Mick were at the gorilla’s back, but Barry didn’t seem to see them yet. Len was still surprised that a gorilla was giving Barry that much trouble. It became clear why though when Mick and Len shot at the creature, only to have it step out of the way and turn on them. 

“Cold?” Barry asked in complete surprise. “Heatwave.”

“Hey kid, who’s your new friend?” Cold grinned.

He noticed that Barry had turned his coms off as soon as he saw them, so STAR labs didn’t know they were here yet, interesting.

“He’s not what I’d call a friend.” Barry said. “Look out!”

And that’s when everything went to hell. Barry zipped in front of them and as he pulled them out of the way Len realized why the gorilla was a menace. He was psychic.

Len barely felt a flash of pain before they were all trapped in their own little world. He later learned that Barry had tried to magically protect them, but his magic clashed weirdly with the Meta ability, stopping the pain, but sticking them in each other’s heads. 

So, when Len opened his eyes he was in his childhood home watching him past self argue with his father. Never a good idea.

“Where they hell ae we?” Mick asked from beside him.

“We’re in Len’s head.” Barry replied, wide eyed.

“What do you mean we’re in my head?” Len asked.

“Grodd, the Gorilla, he can push his memories on other people, make them feel his pain.” Barry said. “When I got in the way we must have gotten stuck in your head.”

“Why me?” Len frowned.

“I don’t know.” Barry shrugged. “Just be glad you’re not in my head.”

“Because a cute superhero’s head is such a terrible place to be.” Mick rolled his eyes.

Barry turned to him and pulled his cowl down.

“I’m not a superhero because I’m a good person, Mick.” Barry replied. “I’m a hero because I’m not a good person.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Len frowned.

The lights flickered and a shadow fell over the scene that everyone had been ignoring until now. Then everything was back to normal just as quickly as it’d appeared.

“What was that?” Mick asked.

“Shit.” Barry said. “We’re not in only Lenny’s head. We’re all connected.”

“Why do you say that?” Len asked.

“Because that thing normally stays in my head.” Barry replied.

“What the hell is it?” Mick asked.

“Exactly.” Barry replied. “It’s hell.”

At their blank expression’s Barry sighed.

“It’s the scars from hell.” Barry said. “Literal hell.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Mick asked.

“In short?” Barry asked. “That my past mistakes are likely to eat you both. Also, in a very literal sense.”


	9. In three heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio wander around in each other's heads until Barry realizes the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I needed to write this chapter and had the time, but this is (probably) the last chapter for a bit due to class. No beta, and hope you enjoy:)

“Your memories want to eat us!?” Mick snapped.

“I don’t normally invite people in my head!” Barry replied.

“Any ideas on how to not get eaten?” Len asked. “Or better, how to get out of our heads?”

“Not a clue.” Barry said.

“You have hell in your head, yet you’re alive.” Len pointed out. “Are you sure you can’t get us out?”

“Sure I can, if you want me to literally rip your minds apart and kill you both!” Barry snapped. “I could get out sure, but you’d both die. Painfully.”

“Fantastic!” Mick explained. “So you’re useless.”

“You’re the ones that decided to feed yourselves to a gorilla!” Barry snapped.

“We were trying to help you!” Mick snapped.

Barry halted, looking surprised.

“You, but, why?” Barry asked.

“Because Len is obsessed.” Mick frowned.

Barry looked thrilled.

“Stop smiling.” Mick said.

“No, that’s it!” Barry exclaimed. “I think I know how to get out!”

“And?” Len asked.

“Memories are triggered by keys and in magic they’re connected by doors, so we just need to find the memory that’s the door out of here!”

“How do we find the door?” Len asked.

“Trial and error.” Barry shrugged. “Grodd was trying to stick us in his painful memories, so it’s not likely to be a happy one.”

“Great, so we just need to relive the worst moments in our lives?” Len asked dryly.

“You think I want to do that either?” Barry frowned.

“Because you’re likely to have the worst memory of the three of us?” Mick snorted.

“Yes, I am.” Barry said.

Little Len hit the ground and Barry frowned angrily. Then he tilted his head and suddenly they weren’t in Len’s old house anymore.

“Were are we?” Len asked.

“My memories.” Barry replied.

Len looked around to see that they were in a small village that looked like it better belonged in the 1800’s.

“This can’t be your memory.” Len said. “It’s older than I am.”

“I know.” Barry replied.

A hooded figure walked out of one of the houses and Len realized that he was the only person they’d seen in this memory. However it was, they were wearing black robes that were trimmed silver and carrying a bowl that looked like it was filled with something red, but Len couldn’t quite see what it was. The bowl itself was very grand and out of place with the current surroundings. It would have looked more at ease in a palace. The figure walked over to what looked like the center of the village and placed the bowl in his hands on the ground.

He pulled a small staff from his robes, it had likely been tied to his waist, and began drawling in the dirt and dust. He slowly stepped back once it was done and sighed.

“What the hell is this?” Mick asked.

“One of my bad memories.” Barry replied.

“Drawling in the dirt is your idea of a bad memory?” Len asked.

“No.” Barry shook his head. “Look at what I drew.”

Len did.

“Just looks like something on the back of some BS magic book you give kids to color in.” Len replied. 

“Close.” Barry replied. “But I don’t do fake.”

The past Barry pulled down his hood, releveling a younger version with jet black hair and incredibly pale skin. The sixteen or so year old opened his eyes, revealing silver slits that would have looked more normal on a dragon.

“You’re a dragon?” Len asked.

“No.” Barry smiled, looking a bit sick. “Met a few though.”

“Huh, guess there really aren’t any left.” Len shrugged.

“You mean other than Rory?” Barry rolled his eyes. “I’d say half counts.”

“How did you know?” Mick asked.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be able to figure that out very quickly.” Barry replied.

Past Barry knelt down and began chanting in a language that neither of the other men recognized. Red began to seep out of the bowl, sliding over the sides like gravity wasn’t a fact of life. It traced the lines in the dirt until they were completely filled in, then they began to bubble. 

Suddenly Len’s stomach flipped as it finally clicked.

“That’s blood.” Len said.

Mick’s eyes widened as he realized that was true.

“Why is sixteen year old you playing with blood magic!?” Len snapped, turning to Barry.

“Fifteen.” Barry said. “This was my fifteenth birthday. Well, one of them.”

“Where did you get it?” Mick asked.

“Where do you think!?” Barry snapped, gesturing to the empty village.

“Why?” Len asked.

“I wanted to bring someone back to life.” Barry whispered. “But they burned him, I didn’t even have the ashes.”

“They’d never want that.” Len said.

“I know.” Barry replied. “But I didn’t care back then.”

From the circle a figure rose and said something in the same language as Barry had spoken.

After a brief conversation past Barry held out one hand as the figure jolted forward. Past Barry’s hand went through its chest as he ripped the figure’s heart out. 

He snarled something at the creature as it fell into the circle and stood up as the whole thing sunk into the ground. Past Barry then walked over and picked up the empty bowl and dropped the heart inside, waving his hand to make the whole thing disappear.

The whole landscape flickered and suddenly they were in mick’s memory. Watching his house burn down.

“Great, my turn!” Mick grumbled.

“Is that you?” Barry asked, pointing to the boy sitting on the hill.

“Yeah.” Len replied, recognizing the boy. “That’s him.”

“You burned your house down?” Barry asked.

“Yeah.” Mick replied.

“Why?” Barry asked.

“Couldn’t help it.” Mick replied.

“Alright then.” Barry shrugged. “Sorry about your loss.”

“How do you know someone died?” Len asked.

“Because it wouldn’t stand out as a memory if no one had.” Barry replied.

“Entire family.” Mick said.

“Sorry.” Barry said. “Though, if an entire family’s death wasn’t the door, it must mean that the door is the worst memory between the three of us with the most impact.”

“And what memory would that be?” Len asked.

“Likely, this one.” Barry replied as the scene changed again.

They were even further back in time this time it seemed. There was a crowd of people screaming and shouting about something. Len turned to see the remains of someone burned on the cross in the center of the crowd.

“A witch burning.” Barry said.

“Your worst memory is a witch burning?” Len asked.

“Yes.” Barry said. “But he wasn’t a witch.”

“Who was he?” Len asked.

Suddenly past Barry came sprinting through the crowd, shoving people aside until he got to the cross.

“No.” He whispered.

“It’s the witch’s lover!” Someone in the crowd shouted.

“Burn him too!” Someone else shouted.

Past Barry was shaking in anger. 

“You killed him.” Past Barry said. “You took him away from me!”

A few people stepped back from the blatant rage there.

“And you didn’t even get the right person.” Barry said, turning on the crowd. 

“He wasn’t a witch.” Barry laughed hysterically. “But I am!”

The crowd stepped back as the wind began to fly.

“I curse you.” Barry screamed. “May all of you and your decedents suffer as I do now.”

Past Barry looked up and his eyes were pitch black, the veins around them popping out to match the color.

“You can all burn with us!” Barry screamed.

Flames light up from his feet and the memory itself seemed to catch on fire. Mick looked amazed and Len’s eyes were wide with shock. Amongst the flames was a door, unconnected to anything else.  
“There’s our exit.” Barry said blankly.

Barry walked through with Len at his heels and Mick beside him.

Len opened his eyes and gasped, back in his own head. Alone again.


	10. Back in your own mind.  And there’s still a gorilla around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, physics homework went faster than expected, so here's an update. No beta, let me know of mistakes, the usual. Season one finale stuff will be in the next chapter and the end of "Rouge air" is brought up, so remember that I moved Len helping out to earlier. Hope you enjoy!

Len sat up and looked around, realizing he was back in the abandoned subway once more.

Mick was sitting up beside him with a grumble on his lips, but he didn’t immediately see Barry.

That was because Barry was already fighting off the giant gorilla. Len watched as he tricked the beast to jump into the front of a train before stumbling back.

“Barry.” Len said, pulling himself to his feet.

Barry looked over at the pair.

“I, I can’t.” He whispered.

Then he was gone.

“Damn it!” Len snapped.

“So the Flash isn’t human.” Mick said from behind him.

“So it seems.” Len said.

“What is he?” Mick asked.

“A magic user.” Len replied.

“I got that much.” Mick snorted. “There’s a variety of those though.”

“I doubt he’s a Fae.” Len sighed.

“No, he doesn’t seem the type.” Mick agreed. “Since he likes you and hasn’t sleep with you in the first five minutes you knew each other.”

“I don’t think there’s any more demons on Earth since that crazy guy ate them all a while back.” Len said. “Not that Barry seems to be the demonic type and I’ve never heard of angels dropping by.”

“So, a magician?” Mick asked.

“That’s the most likely.” Len said. “After all, the witches died out a hundred years ago while warlocks have been gone even longer.”

“That much power though?” Mick asked. “And what was with the time lines?”

“I don’t know, but I know who we can ask.” Len said.

-

“What the fuck are you two?” Len asked as he walked into the rouges’ safe house.

“Pardon?” Lisa asked.

“Hartley.” Mick growled.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Hartley said innocently.

“Cut the bullshit.” Len snapped. “I have not had a good night. The giant gorilla that the Flash was having trouble with? He was psychic. I’ve just spent the last god knows how long stuck in two people’s heads looking at shitty memories. I got to watch Lewis be an asshole, Mick’s house burn down and the Flash casually do black magic some two hundred years ago!”

“Not to mention the witch burning that seemed even further back.” Mick said.

Hartley’s eyes widened at that.

“He watched him burn?” Hartley asked.

“In a memory.” Len replied.

“Shit.” Hartley said as he stood up.

“No, you’re explaining this!” Len snapped.

“Len.” Hartley said slowly. “The last time B watched that he killed around a thousand people and died himself within the day.”

“Yeah he burned with the rest.” Mick said.

“No, he did a spell.” Hartley replied. “To bring that man back. It had a very high cost. For a long, long time we both thought it failed. I’m not sure how it worked like it did.”

“So he overtasked himself.” Len said.

“No.” Hartley said. “The spell required a sacrifice, so he slit his own throat. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to make sure the town isn’t burned down thanks to your two’s stupidity.”

“You know the Flash?” Lisa asked.

Hartley paused at the door.

“He’s my brother.” Hartley said. “By blood the first time around.”

Then Hartley was gone, leaving them to figure out what the hell all that meant.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Lisa asked.

“It’s a long story.” Len sighed.

“Well, get on it.” Lisa said.

-

“Barry?” Hartley asked from his brother’s windowsill.

“Len told you.” Barry muttered from where he was curled up on his bed.

“Yep.” Hartley said.

“I’m not going to kill anyone.” Barry muttered.

“I know.” Hartley said. “I’m not here because I think you’ll kill anyone.”

“He was right next to me, but it still hurt.” Barry murmured.

“I know.” Hartley said as he sat down beside his brother.

“I had to watch him die again.” Barry said.

“He’s alive now.” Hartley said.

“We still don’t know how.” Barry said.

“Do you want to look a gift horse in the mouth?” Hartley asked.

“No, but I can’t lose him again.” Barry said.

“I’m in his gang, I’ll protect him.” Hartley said. “Vampires are pretty durable too.”

“Not as much as us.” Barry replied.

“Well that’s because basically nothing can kill us that isn’t linked to magic and we’re the last of the warlocks.” Hartley replied.

“True.” Barry agreed.

“We can talk about that one protection spell.” Hartley offered. “Then he’ll be fire-proof.”

“I’m not sure he’ll be thrilled that we’re offering to brand him.” Barry said.

“It’s not that bad.” Hartley rolled his eyes.

“Most people don’t have magical pain resistance running through their veins.” Barry said.

“Magical pain resistance?” Hartley asked. 

“Shut up, I’m tired.” Barry sighed.

“It’ll be okay.” Hartley said, laying down next to his brother.

“I hope so.” Barry said.

Hartley did too, for everyone’s sakes.

-

Barry fought and caught the Reverse Flash shortly after that night with the help of Firestorm and the Arrow. Hartley smiled and mentioned it in passing to Len.

It was nearly time for the end of this particular story and Hartley was looking forward to taking that bastard down a notch.

He’d killed Barry’s mother in this life and nearly ruined everything for his brother. Barry didn’t need to deal with that bullshit on top of everything else.

Hartley smiled when Barry let him know the lab was empty for the night. He sat down at his computer and an hour later was walking into STAR labs confident that no one would know he was there the next morning.

Harrison looked up in surprise to see Hartley standing there.

“Hello Eobard.” Hartley said.

“Hartley.” Eobard said in return. “What are you doing here?”

Hartley smiled at him.

“We need to talk.” Hartley grinned.


	11. The fall of the Reverse Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it says in the title. Don't screw with Hartley's family. Also warning for mentioned very, very bloody death. No details in this chapter though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry for the wait on this! I really wanted to post something for Halloween, so here you all are! Happy Halloween!  
> In other news, I'm struggling in my classes at the moment, Ochem is hell, so I might not be able to update until again the end of the quarter in mid-December. I do get a three week break though, so I'll try to make up for that! This is the story that I have the most ideas for though, so I'm not going to put up an official hiatus yet. I promise it will not be abandoned. Otherwise, no beta as usual and enjoy the fall of the reverse flash:)

“When did you figure it out?” Eobard asked.

“A bit ago.” Hartley shrugged. “The same time as Barry really.”

Eobard looked shocked.

“Oh, that’s right.” Hartley smirked. “You didn’t know about that, did you?”

“How did you figure it out?” Eobard frowned.

“The moment I saw him.” Hartley said. “It’d be a shame if I couldn’t recognize my family, wouldn’t it?”

“You’re not related.” Eobard said.

“Oh, not this time around, not by blood.” Hartley agreed. “But we are certainly brothers none the less.”

“You’re insane.” Eobard said.

“Been there, done that.” Hartley laughed.

Hartley lifted one hand and flicked his fingers, letting lightning crackle at his fingertips.

“I don’t appreciate people hurting my family.” Hartley said darkly, not looking at Eobard yet.

“That’s not possible, the explosion only enhanced your hearing.” Eobard said.

“Very true.” Hartley agreed. “But I was never human in the first place.”

Hartley looked up at Eobard, letting his eyes flicker with their true power in molten gold. He grinned, fangs peeking out as his ears sharpened to an elven point. 

Most wizards didn’t have anything but eyes that lit up with their power when they cast. Hartley and Barry had picked up a few other traits in their long lives. Fortunately neither had any drastic change in their diet with that one exception. They didn’t talk about that though. Just like they didn’t talk about why Barry looked even less human than Hartley.

“You think your powers make you special?” Hartley laughed. “You think because you traveled through time you’re some special snowflake?”

“What are you?” Eobard snarled.

“A very, very old soul.” Hartley said. “I watched humans rip each other apart, I’ve watched whole empires rise and descend into nothing. I’ve watched greater men than you rise… and fall. I’ll still be here long after you’ve been lost in history.”

“Vampire.” Eobard said. “You think you can stand up to me because you’re old?”

“Sorry, not a vampire.” Hartley laughed.

He leaned forward to be mere inched from the cell.

“I helped create them though.” Hartley smirked.

He stepped through the cell door, not bothering to open it as Eobard jerked back.

“In the end you had every advantage with you future knowledge and you still know nothing.” Hartley smiled. “Least of all who the Flash really is.”

“He’s a hero, he’d never let you kill me.” Eobard said.

“How confident about that are you?” Hartley sneered.

“Completely.” Eobard said confidently.

Hartley laughed.

“Well, what do you say?” Hartley asked.

“What?” Eobard questioned, confused.

“Hmm.” A new voice hummed.

Eobard looked up to see Barry leaning against the entrance of the tunnel to his cell. He was casually rubbing his nails together, looking rather board.

More notably his brown hair had turned jet black and his ears reflected Hartley’s perfectly. Eobard was betting the Flash also had a matching pair of fangs and he wouldn’t be wrong about that, but he’d be missing the point there.

Barry looked up with eyes that burned silver, Eobard couldn’t keep eye contact for more than the briefest second and even then he felt exhausted afterwards. Looking into Barry’s eyes was like looking into the deepest depths of hell. A rather apt analogy. 

“I don’t care really.” Barry said. “He’s just a fly after all.”

“Your mother…” Eobard began.

“In what life?” Barry asked. “Sure, it pisses me off that you broke something of mine, but I was eleven. Compare that to how long I lived and no one is really that important.”

“Barry doesn’t really understand the importance of life.” Hartley whispered. “To you everyone here is already dead? To use everyone has the life of mayflies. Humans are just interesting pets, we don’t attach ourselves.”

“Monster.” Eobard snarled.

“Isn’t that what humans call anything that doesn’t fallow their rules?” Hartley grinned. "Anyways, most would say the same of you."

“He’s not wrong though.” Barry said uncaringly.

“Says the man that runs around saving mayflies.” Hartley rolled his eyes.

“They’re interesting.” Barry smiled.

“Some of them.” Hartley said.

“Mm-hmm.” Barry agreed. “Are you going to get on with it, brother dear?”

“Did you have something better to do tonight?” Hartley asked.

“I can think of a lot more interesting things I could be doing.” Barry said. “Try not to make a mess, you’ll terrify the poor, cute little humans.”

“No promises.” Hartley said savagely. 

“Barry!” Eobard screamed.

Barry disappeared around the corner.

“It’s a little sad actually.” Hartley said. “All that work and your obsession doesn’t even care. He’ll completely forget about you by the end of the week.”

“Then why bother killing me?” Eobard asked.

“Barry is always more stable with a good childhood, this is payback for all the effort I’m going to have to put into keeping him balanced now.” Hartley said. “Plus, Barry’s mom seemed nice. Mine isn’t. I might have a little bit of anger about that to work through.”

Eobard looked angrily at Hartley.

“But really, you tried to touch my brother. Tried to hurt him, and I’ve killed for far less than that little ant.” Hartley said.

Eobard screamed.

-

“You’ve gotten better at acting.” Hartley said as he sat next to Barry in the cortex. 

Barry looked up, tears in his eyes.

“He was obsessed with me. To die thinking I didn’t give a damn, that he’d made no impact on my life was the best revenge.” Barry said.

“Indeed.” Hartley said, pulling Barry into a hug. “You avenged her.”

“I still miss her.” Barry cried softly. “Even if it was only a blink, I still loved her.”

“We nearly always care for our family.” Hartley said. “A millennium or a moment, love is just as important.”

“We should go before Cisco realizes the videos are looping.” Barry said.

“Wisk me home?” Hartley smiled softly. “Your bed’s still there.”

“Thanks, Hart.” Barry smiled.

-

Barry woke up to Cisco calling him at six in the morning.

“Cisco?” Barry grumbled. “Why are you calling so early?”

“Barry you need to get to STAR Labs now!” Cisco exclaimed.

“What’s wrong, did Eobard escape?” Barry asked in a very convincing fake panic.

Hartley snorted into his pillow across the room at the tone. 

“No, he’s, he’s dead.” Cisco whispered.

“What!” Barry exclaimed in an equally false shock. “How?”

“I’m not sure you want to know.” Cisco said, sounding queasy. “It’s pretty gruesome.”

“I’m a CSI, I can handle it. I’ll be there in a moment, get Joe there too and try to keep Iris away.” Barry said.

“Okay, I’m sorry Barry.” Cisco said.

Barry sighed into the phone.

“This might be better in the long run. I just wish we knew his plan.” Barry said.

“You might rethink that when you get here.” Cisco said.

“I’ll see you in a moment then.” Barry said, hanging up before he could give anything away.

“I thought you said you’d be nice.” Barry rolled his eyes as his unapologetic brother.

“He hurt you.” Hartley shrugged. “You’ve done worse for me.”

“True.” Barry nodded, getting up. “Well, I best go see your handy work then.”

“Have fun with your humans.” Hartley said, rolling back over to get to sleep.

“Thanks Hartley.” Barry said softly before he flashed away.

Hartley smiled.

No one hurt his brother and walked away from it.


	12. The Reverse Flash is a complete bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Eobard's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my 4 hour lab was cancelled tonight due to the holiday weekend, so have a new chapter! Not beta read, so let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them as usual. Also sorry in advance for the rough transition, but I needed certain events to happen and so this chapter is a bit awkward. Hopefully the next one will be better. Also WARNING for graphic violence, this chapter describes more of what Hartley did to Eobard. (He's magic, so keep that in mind). I was feeling super pissed and needed to take that out on something other than ranting at my roommates. They only have so much patience.  
> Once again, I don't know when I'll be able to update this again, but worst case is Mid-December.  
> Otherwise, enjoy:)

Barry showed up to find Cisco hugging a trash can outside of the hall he’d left earlier.

“You okay, man?” Barry asked, actually a little concerned.

“Give me a minute.” Cisco croaked.

“Anything on surveillance?” Barry asked.

“No, they ran a loop.” Cisco said. “And whoever it was is good. Like, really good. I never would have figured it out if Eobard wasn’t…”

“Yeah.” Barry agreed.

“I asked Felicity to take a look, but she might have met her match with this one.” Cisco said.

Barry knew she had. Felicity was good, but Hartley had invented computers. His Alan Turning life time had been very interesting. It was also one of the few where Barry didn’t meet him. That lifetime wouldn’t have had such a tragic ending if they had.

“It’s okay, just do the best you can.” Barry smiled softly. “I’m going to…”

He gestured to the cell.

“Yeah, might want to take this.” Cisco said, offering the trashcan.

“I’m a CSI.” Barry said. “I’m used to a bit of blood.”

“There’s more than just a bit.” Cisco said.

Barry walked in to see that Cisco was very right, there was way more than a bit of blood. Barry had actually never seen that much blood in person on this plane. Others, well they didn’t talk about that.  
Hartley had been seriously pissed though. The only reason Barry even knew for sure that this was Eobard’s body was that his head was intact, and pinned to the back wall with what looked like the radius or ulna… possibly both. The rest of the cell was soaked in blood and chunks of human as well as what looked to be a pile of the remaining bones in the center, soaked in blood and gore.

Overkill, in Barry’s opinion, but still satisfying. 

Poor Cisco though.

He’d have to have Hartley apologize somehow.

“You weren’t kidding.” Barry said in a chocked-up voice so Cisco didn’t think he was a psychopath or something.

"Who would do something like that?” Cisco asked, sounding on the verge of throwing up.

“Someone with a serious grudge.” Barry said. “This was personal.”

“That much I could tell.” Cisco replied.

Barry went and sat next to him.

“I don’t know how to feel about this.” Barry said.

“I’m not sure what the right response to that is.” Cisco said.

“I’m not sad he’s dead, I think part of me wanted him dead, but that was just…” Barry said.

“Not something you’d wish on your worst enemy.” Cisco said.

I wouldn’t go that far, Barry thought.

“Yeah.” He agreed aloud.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Cisco asked.

“We clean up all the Flash stuff and call in Joe.” Barry said. “You can say you called me because you did take care of me for nine months, it’s not unreasonable for us to have become friends after that. I’m a CSI and I came over to you freaking out, I call the police and they take care of it.”

“Okay.” Cisco said, looking surprised at how calm Barry was.

“I separate myself.” Barry replied to his silent question. “If I just stay calm and deal with the problems then I can pretend it’s not happening for a little while longer.”

“I’m sorry.” Cisco said.

“He killed my mom.” Barry replied. “But now he can’t confess to save my dad.”

“I didn’t think of that!” Cisco exclaimed. “God, Barry I’m so sorry.”

“One thing at a time.” Barry said weakly.

Of course Barry wasn’t an idiot, he knew about Eobard’s will and the video that would free his father attached. Henry Allen would be free in a few weeks.

“Did you call Joe?” Barry asked.

“Not yet.” Cisco said.

“I’ll do it.” Barry said.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

“Barry!” Joe replied happily. “What’s up?”

“Something happened at STAR Labs.” Barry said. “I need to report a murder.”

“What?” Joe asked in shock.

“Harrison Wells was killed last night.” Barry said.

“Oh my god.” Joe whispered. “How?”

“I can’t…” Barry chocked out. “It’s awful, Joe.”

“Okay, hang on, I’ll be there soon.” Joe replied.

“You’ll want to bring Singh too.” Barry said.

The police were there ten minutes later.

“You might need this.” Barry said, handing one of the officers a trashcan.

He got an odd look, but heard that it was well used when the officers walked in.

“What kind of monster does something like this?” Joe asked.

“Someone who didn’t view him as a person.” Barry replied.

What he said to Eobard might have been a lie, but without a connection humans were very short lived, too short to make a big impact on them for the most part. Killing people wasn’t a big deal to either of them, Barry only avoided it because of guilt. Hartley did to support him.

But, there wasn’t anything stopping them from becoming what humans would call monsters if someone pushed them. He supposed the disconnect was only an excuse for Eobard’s death, but the brutality wasn’t really a big deal. Humans didn’t bulk at seeing a crushed ant.

Barry wondered if that was going to be a problem.

“Who found him?” An officer asked.

“Cisco.” Barry replied. “We became friends after my coma, he saved my life after all. So he freaked out and called me, and I called Joe.”

“Alright.” The officer said. “You did the right thing.”

Barry nodded.

Overall it all went rather well. Other than Cisco being traumatized, it went perfectly in fact.

Well, until the police had left and it turned out Eobard had a backup plan. Screw that man.

He was determined to screw them over apparently. 

Barry stood with Cisco, Caitlin and Firestorm as they stared up into the black hole in the sky.

“I guess this answers your paradox question!” Barry exclaimed over the sound of destruction.

“How do we stop it?” Catlin shouted.

“I could overload it, run in the opposite direction, unwind it?” Barry asked.

“I don’t have any better ideas.” Cisco replied.

So Barry ran into the sky to stop a black hole. Barry had lived long enough that he often came across something that was a first for him, but this certainly was. It was also a sentence he never thought he’d use.

Barry began to run, throwing a bit of magic into the mix while he did so. Firestorm was with him and together they managed to close it. 

Barry returned to his friend’s side, actually rather tired. Firestorm landed beside them and separated, Caitlin gluing herself to her fiancée immediately. 

“Well, we’re not dead.” Cisco said optimistically.

“The Earth’s not destroyed.” Ronnie agreed.

“What was that connected to?” Barry asked.

“What do you mean?” Cisco asked.

Barry paused, trying to think of a way to explain what he’d felt without using the word “Magic.”

“It’s a black hole right, what’s on the other side?” Barry asked.

“We don’t even know if there is another side.” Cisco replied.

“With our luck?” Barry asked. 

“True.” Caitlin sighed.

“Man, Eobard is making it really hard to feel bad for him.” Cisco sighed.

Everyone agreed with that.

-

Hartley listened as the other rouges complained about the giant black hole in the sky, blaming the Flash of course. Hartley had already called his brother to ask what the fuck had happened, so he knew that if any living person was to blame it was him.

He still didn’t say anything, but did raise an eyebrow at Len. Captain Cold tilted his head before it clicked. He made up some excuse to drag Hartley away and immediately demanded details.

“The speedster in yellow, the Reverse Flash caused it.” Hartley replied.

“Why would he want to destroy the world?” Len asked.

“Dunno, he didn’t do it directly though.” Hartley shrugged.

“What does that mean?” Len asked.

“Well, evidently his death caused some sort of paradox, which in turn freaked out the universe and then we got a black hole in the sky.” Hartley replied.

“You killed him?” Len asked.

“He hurt Barry.” Hartley replied. “I’m not going to apologize.”

“I didn’t think murder was your thing.” Len said.

“Not normally, too messy.” Hartley said. “That used to be Barry’s thing.”

“When he was depressed about something.” Len said.

“His lover was killed, he was upset for a while.” Hartley replied.

“A while?” Len asked.

“I snapped him out of it eventually.” Hartley said. “It took quite a long time. The Flash isn’t just a protect-the-innocent-thing, its penance.” 

“For killing those village people.” Len said.

“Is that what you saw?” Hartley asked. “Well, in part I suppose.”

“What does that mean?” Len asked.

“Not my story.” Hartley sighed. “You’ll have to ask Barry.”

“I’m going to figure out what you two are.” Len said.

“Sure, when he tells you.” Hartley replied. 

“So little faith in your boss.” Len frowned.

Hartley laughed at that.

“I don’t think many people know we even exist, supernaturals included.” Hartley said.

“Barry said you’re not dragons.” Len frowned.

“Nope, met a few though.” Hartley smiled.

“That’s what Barry said.” Len nodded.

“Must be true then.” Hartley laughed.

“Try not to destroy the planet again, alright?” Len sighed.

“I’ll do my best!” Hartley laughed.

He smiled as the rouge leader rejoined his friends and watched the little group from afar.

Well, one problem down, two to go.

He needed to get Len back with Barry.

Not to mention figure out what the hell fell out of that portal.

It felt like the walls on this dimension were weakened in Central city now, and that… that was a huge fucking problem.

Hartley sighed.

Couldn’t he have a nice quiet life, just once?


	13. A lot of nothing until… Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting season two! Follows the first episode six months after the last chapter. Barry looks for whatever fell through the portal and Hartley isn't very helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm officially on winter break now! My goal is to update this at least once a week, as it's the main fic I focus on, but I also need to update the ones I haven't in several months. Thanks for sticking with me though and more to come soon:)

“Why is nothing happening?” Barry asked from where he was lounging on Hartley’s couch.

“A lot is happening, Barry.” Hartley said from where he was lounging in the armchair across from his brother.

“Well, sure.” Barry said. “It’s always fun to play with your Rouges.”

“They’re not mine, they’re your boyfriend’s.” Hartley pointed out.

“Whom has yet to ask me out.” Barry pouted.

“You could ask him.” Hartley pointed out.

“Oh, I did.” Barry said. “He wants to figure me out first. Some bullshit about casing.” 

“You’re the one who fell in love with a thief.” Hartley smirked.

“How bad would it be if I just kidnapped him?” Barry contemplated aloud.

“Are you trying to make my life more difficult?” Hartley groaned. 

“The Rouges would likely go after him.” Barry agreed.

“And you still haven’t found the Traveler.” Hartley pointed out. 

“I was hoping he’d, or well she’d, drop in on the local superhero.” Barry said.

Whoever, or whatever, they are doesn’t seem to be doing that.” Hartley said.

“Well what do you suggest?” Barry grumbled. “Any magic on the scale we’d need would light up a beacon.”

“Yeah.” Hartley frowned. “Any magic would revel us to anyone paying attention and given we don’t know enough about the Traveler…”

“So pass on that at the moment.” Barry said. “I can’t exactly ask STAR Labs for help without sounding crazy either.”

“Talk your boyfriend into putting out his feelers.” Hartley offered.

“He already did.” Barry said. “Did I forget to mention that?”

“You were probably busy describing the exact shade of his eyes or something.” Hartley rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a teenage girl.” Barry frowned. “I don’t do that.”

“No, you just stalk him.” Hartley said.

“Well, he stalks me too, so I think that makes us even.” Barry shrugged.

“You have the weirdest relationship ever.” Hartley shook his head.

“And you have yet to be any help in finding the Traveler.” Barry said.

“At this point we have to hope he comes to you unless we want to risk magic.” Hartley shrugged.

“Humanity isn’t ready yet.” Barry said. “Especially not for him.”

“No, but with the rate you supers are multiplying, it might be worth the risk.” Hartley said.

“Supers, you mean me and the STAR Labs team? The man that’s good at shooting arrows?” Barry frowned.

“The crazy bat guy and that alien seem keen on sticking around too.” Hartley said.

“It’s not enough for an absolute and I’m not risking the planet.” Barry said.

“Then you better hope the Traveler wanders into your labs or slips up, otherwise you’re not catching him.” Hartley said.

“Thanks for all your help.” Barry groaned.

“Always happy to help.” Hartley hummed as he went back to his work.

-

“So Atom-smasher is dead.” Barry said. “And after dying he attacked me at the ceremony?” 

“Basically.” Cisco agreed.

“Any ideas on how that is possible other than zombies?” Barry sighed.

“Why aren’t zombies an option?” Cisco frowned.

“Because there’s no one around stupid enough to summon them.” Barry muttered.

“What?” Cisco asked.

“Because I’m not ready to accept zombies into my life yet.” Barry sighed.

“Well it’s not a twin, so clone?” Cisco asked.

“Are clones around yet?” Barry asked. “Because I’ve never seen a meta with more than one core ability.” 

“Maybe it’s a new thing, I don’t know.” Cisco sighed.

“I don’t think so.” Catlin said, walking back into the room. “From what I can tell a meta wouldn’t be able to host two such different powers.”

“Well, let’s track him down.” Barry sighed. “Maybe he can answer some questions later.”

“Well his powers are based off of absorbing radiation.” Catlin said. 

“So we need to look at nuclear power plants.” Cisco agreed.

“Alright, tell me where to go.” Barry grinned. “And don’t forget to let Joe know about his abilities in case he gets into the city again.”

“Will do!” Cisco grinned. “Ah, found him.”

Barry grinned.

-

“Zoom?” Joe asked.

They were all sitting in the cortex after Barry had defeated the Atom-smasher. All being Barry, Cisco, Catlin, Joe and Iris. Hartley was on the com he’d given Barry, but no one else knew that, aside from Barry himself.

“That’s what he said.” Barry replied. “He was sent by Zoom to kill me.”

“Why does this Zoom guy want to kill you?” Cisco asked.

“Why do most of these people want to kill me?” Barry shrugged.

“But to send people after you…” Iris murmured worriedly.

“He can’t be worse than the Reverse-Flash.” Barry said.

“Unless he’s the one who killed him.” Catlin said softly.

Barry was silent at that.

“At this point, we can only wait for Zoom to make his next move.” Joe said.

Barry smiled faintly at the floor, he already had it seemed.

“Maybe I can help you change that.” A man said from the doorway.

Well hello there Traveler.


	14. Coffee and bloodshed in two worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay Garrick meets team Flash, Hartley talks to Barry then Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, It is almost one O'clock where I am so Happy New Years! Hopefully this will be a better year than the last. No beta as usual, so let me know of mistakes and I'll fix them, also SPOLIERS if you don't know who Zoom is. ZOOM'S IDENTITY IS REVEALED HERE!!!! So, don't say I didn't warn you. If you're not that far into the show, well A watch the show it's fantastic, but if you can't and want a recap of the chapter without spoilers let me know in the comments and I'll give you one. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

Barry was the only one to not react violently at the new arrival. 

“And who would you be?” Barry asked, calmly turning around.

“Jay Garrick.” The man replied.

A lie.

“Barry Allen.” Barry said. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for the Flash.” Jay replied.

The truth.

“Well, you found him.” Barry replied. “Why are you looking for me?”

“I need your help.” Jay replied.

A partial lie.

“I thought you just said you could help us.” Barry replied.

“I believe we can help each other.” Jay smiled kindly.

A lie.

“Why?” Barry asked.

“Because I was a speedster too.” Jay replied.

A lie.

Barry smiled in surprise.

“Were?” Barry asked.

“A speedster from my world stole my powers.” Jay replied.

A truth. How odd.

“I didn’t know that was possible.” Barry replied.

“I didn’t either until I met Zoom.” Jay replied.

The truth.

“Zoom?” Barry asked.

So they all heard out Jay’s story. Stein was able to confirm that he came from another world, called Earth-2. Barry was intrigued. He’d been to other plains, but not parallel universes. This was turning out to be a very eventful lifetime.

It didn’t take long for Barry to figure the so called Jay Garrick out either. It was easy to tell if the man was lying, after how long Barry had been around only his brother could successfully lie to him and vice versa. 

Jay Garrick wasn’t the man’s real name, but more importantly the man was Zoom himself. The stories he told were a bit unnerving mainly due to the pride he had in them that only Barry noticed.  
So Barry sat there and listened to the blood soaked stories while he sipped his coffee and quietly plotted Zoom’s death.

Barry smiled and easily agreed to help the man catch Zoom, after all Barry planned to do exactly that.

“I look forward to working with you.” Barry smiled sweetly.

-

It took a solid five minutes for Hartley to stop laughing when Barry caught him up.

“This is too good.” Hartley laughed. “All you’re going to do is exactly what he asked you to do!”

“Yes, his idiocy is very amusing.” Barry sighed. “But we have a slight problem.”

“And what would that be?” Hartley asked.

“What exactly would you imagine happening when Eobard two-point-o’s body shows up?” Barry asked.

“They’d think of serial killers?” Hartley offered. “Not like they’d suspect us.”

“No, but what is the biggest thing they know of that those tow have in common?” Barry asked.

“Oh fuck.” Hartley sighed.

“Yeah, speedsters.” Barry said. “And who else is a speedster?”

“They’d insist on keeping you under lock and key for your own good.” Hartley sighed.

“And that wouldn’t ruin anything, now would it?” Barry asked sarcastically.

“Well, your dating life to start off with.” Hartley chuckled.

“Which hasn’t even started yet.” Barry grumbled.

“You could always just tell him.” Hartley offered.

“Pretty sure the massacres would be a bit of a mood killer.” Barry said.

“He’s killed people too.” Hartley said.

“Compared to me?” Barry rolled his eyes.

“Maybe he’ll off his father.” Hartley said. “It’d give you some common ground to start with.”

“I’d rather not open that bag of trauma.” Barry replied.

“Whatever you say.” Hartley shrugged.

“What made you think of that anyways?” Barry asked.

“Oh, evidently Snart senior is out of prison.” Hartley yawned.

Barry jolted up.

“Relax, I already warned your Snart about it.” Hartley said.

“Thank you.” Barry sighed, relaxing.

“Now, what are we going to do about the Zoom problem?” Hartley asked.

“I have no idea.” Barry groaned. “All my ideas are a tad too violent.”

“Sadistic psychopath.” Hartley laughed.

“Pot, kettle.” Barry snapped back.

-

Captain Cold had been pleased to find that the psycho speedster in yellow was dead. Leonard had been concerned to find that one of his Rouges had been the killer. Len had been very concerned to find that the bloody Flash had not only allowed all this to happen, but had been in on the whole thing.

He was even more concerned to walk in on Hartley cackling into his computer. 

“Do I even want to know?” Len sighed.

“Probably not.” Hartley smiled sweetly.

“Tell me anyways.” Len said as he sat on the couch across from his Rouge.

“There’s a new speedster in town.” Hartley said.

“What, do they grow on trees now?” Len sighed.

“Goes by Zoom.” Hartley said. “He’s from a parallel world and is pretending to be the Flash of the planet.”

“But Barry didn’t buy it.” Len stated, choosing to accept the parallel worlds bit for the moment.

“I haven’t met anyone that could successfully lie to him in…” Hartley sighed. “Well, since his last lover.”

“His last lover?” Len asked.

“If I recall correctly you saw his death.” Hartley said.

“The witch burning.” Len nodded.

“Yes.” Hartley replied. “That wasn’t a good time.”

“It was Barry’s worst memory.” Len pointed out.

“Second worst actually.” Hartley replied.

“No, he said it was the worst memory.” Len said.

“That he remembered.” Hartley replied. “But no, it’s not his worst memory.”

“How would you know?” Len asked.

“Because I’m the one who burned that memory out.” Hartley said.

“You burned your own brother’s memory out?” Len asked in surprise.

Hartley looked up at him with ice so cold that Captain cold shivered.

“He wasn’t my brother, not them.” Hartley said.

“Harsh.” Len said slowly.

“Accurate.” Hartley replied coldly. “Now, can we get back to the new speedster problem?”

“Sure.” Len replied. “Lisa and I have a heist planned for later anyways.”

“Be careful.” Hartley said.

“Do you really care?” Len snorted.

“About you as a person?” Hartley asked. “No, I don’t care about people. As Len? Well, I’d rather not upset my brother again.”

“You sound like you’re scared of him.” Len laughed a bit.

“I am.” Hartley said simply.


	15. Why do you care about my brother so much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is "Kidnapped," Barry is pissed and Lisa makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, but had to post this when it appeared in my head. So let me know of mistakes, otherwise enjoy!

Barry was trying to find a way to step out of the little STAR Labs get together without seeming suspicious, as he had been for the last five minutes since he’d heard Hartley’s first call. He was actually relived when Lisa Snart walked in asking for help, until they got back to the lab and he found out that her request was the reason for Hartley’s call.

Len was missing. 

It took all of Barry’s years of practice to minimize that reaction.

It was Lewis. Lewis fucking Snart. Barry had no doubt of that.

He also knew that the man died today. No one touched Len like that and lived. Barry felt he’d been generous with how long he let the man live anyway.

So, Lewis died tonight.

Of course, Barry had to prove it was Lewis first, but with Cisco’s help Barry tracked Len down easily.

It went… well…

“Snart.” Barry said when he arrived in the building.

“Barry.” Len replied, not looking surprised to see him.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked as he signed a very different message.

“Peachy.” Len replied, signing back to confirm Barry’s thoughts.

Why the fuck was Len obeying Lewis though?

“Okay, I’m supposed to be here to rescue you.” Barry said, signing his question.

“That’s not necessary, you can speed along now.” Len replied, signing only two words.

Oh, fuck.

Lewis was going to die CREATIVLEY. 

“Look Snart, if these guys are making you do…” Barry began.

“No one makes me do anything.” Len replied.

“Then why does your sister think you’ve been kidnapped?” Barry asked.

At this point he was simply trying to make sure everyone thought that the spoken conversation was the only one. Sorry Hartley, but he didn’t trust the STAR Labs kids not to flip out, nor Lewis not to walk in. Plus there’d be questions of why exactly Len trusted Barry enough to immediately tell him. 

Len froze Barry when they heard a door open, Barry didn’t’ move.

Well, actually he did glare at Len and flip him off. Len mouthed an apology.

“What’s taking so long?” Lewis asked as he walked in the room.

Barry had to really restrain himself from ripping out the man’s throat.

“I got held up.” Len replied.

“Always the excuse with you.” Lewis snapped.

Barry went to his happy place, which at the moment was picturing ways to kill Lewis Snart.

“Well, look at that.” Lewis said, looking at Barry.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, son.” Lewis said.

“Thanks dad.” Len said, looking at Barry like he wanted to help with whatever Barry was thinking.

Then they left.

Cisco unfroze Barry and he returned to STAR Labs, demanding answers from Lisa. She confirmed to everyone that Lewis was an abusive dick.

“Len would never work with him.” Lisa stated.

“Well he is.” Joe pointed out.

“I agree with Lisa.” Barry said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

“I’ve read his file.” Barry said. “He raised you.”

“Yes.” Lisa said. “No one else was going to.”

“And would you say that he cares for you more than he hates him?” Barry asked.

“Yes.” Lisa said slowly.

“Maybe it’s because of the hero thing, but if the only way to my family’s life was to work with the person I hated most in the world I’d still do it.” Barry said.

“But Lisa’s here, how could Lewis be threatening her?” Cisco asked with a bit of concern.

“No idea, but I was there and Len did not want to be there.” Barry said. “As soon as Lewis walked in the room he acted like a completely different person. I pretty certain he’s not there willingly and threatening Lisa is the only thing I can think of that would keep him there.”

“The Flash is right.” Lisa said. “You’re a science lab, aren’t you? Run your tests.”

Cisco and Catlin quickly agreed and went to get ready for that.

Joe and Iris left, still not comfortable with Lisa in the room and having work to do.

That left Barry alone in the room with Lisa.

“What are you?” Lisa asked the moment they were alone.

“A speedster.” Barry smiled.

“Yeah, what else?” Lisa asked.

“You don’t speak the language, even if I told you it wouldn’t mean anything.” Barry replied.

“And vampire is now translated, don’t give me a bullshit excuse.” Lisa said.

Barry laughed.

“Yes, but unlike your kind mine wasn’t correctly translated.” Barry smiled. “I can only give you an approximation in English.”

“Then give me that.” Lisa said.

“Why should I?” Barry asked.

“To make good with the in laws.” Lisa smirked.

“Your brother can be a stubborn asshole.” Barry pouted.

“Exactly, now do you want my help or not?” Lisa asked.

“How about this?” Barry smiled. “I tell you a category, your brother already knows that.”

“Not enough.” Lisa said.

“Wasn’t done.” Barry smiled. “I’ll give you my name.”

Lisa smiled at that.

“The same deal I have with your brother would apply.” Barry added.

“That’s fine with me.” Lisa said. “A secret isn’t valuable if everyone knows it.”

“Not many outside of those you met today do.” Barry said. “My father, your brother, Hartley.”

“Rathaway?” Lisa asked in surprise.

“You didn’t think he was human, did you?” Barry smirked.

“Sneaky thing.” Lisa laughed.

“My brother always was.” Barry smirked, pulling down his cowl.

“You’re quite the mystery…?” Lisa asked, turning her head to the side.

“Barry Allen.” Barr smiled. “Do remember you’re part of the deal.”

“Indeed.” Lisa smiled. “I have a feeling we’re going to be great friends Barry.”

“Oh, I certainly believe that.” Barry smiled.

“Barry!” Cisco squeaked when he walked in.

“We made a deal.” Barry said.

“Don’t worry Cisco.” Lisa smirked.

“Ready to do the tests?” Barry asked.

Cisco nodded and Lisa pulled him away. Barry smirked, it looked like Hartley might have some competition. 

He leaned back and sighed. This was going to be a long day, but hopefully by the end of it Barry would have a wonderful present for Len.

Now, where to get a silver platter?


	16. On a silver platter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis meets Barry again, it's found out how vampires are made and Len receives two presents from Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have a three day weekend so here's an update! As usual not beta read, so let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them. Also as I'm back at college, the updates will slow down quite a lot again. Sorry! Good news is that I'm taking one less class this quarter so it might not be as slow as last quarter. Bad news is, my classes are more difficult than that quarter so that could slow down updates a lot. In short, I'll update when I can but they're going to be slow until spring break at the end of March.

Lisa had a bomb in her neck. That was just fucking fantastic. Heavy on the sarcasm there. Fortunately Barry wasn’t stupid.

He had bloody magic after all. It was easy enough to brush by Lisa and essentially transmute the bomb into a harmless capsule. 

No one even noticed, as he wasn’t a novice, he pulled it off in seconds.

Barry did let the others panic and told Lisa to stay with them until they could get the bomb out of her neck. Then he went to confront Len.

He was moping in Saints and Sinners.

“Back from the dead so soon Barry.” Len said with a small smile.

Barry sighed and sat down.

“Pass me the salt.” Len said.

Barry did so with a small smile.

“Don’t spill, it’s bad luck.” Barry said.

Len knocked the container over.

“Why are you working with Lewis?” Barry asked, needing Len to say it aloud.

Needing Len to realize that this wasn’t his father, but a monster that needed to be put down.

“Lisa told us you hate him.” Barry added.

“Things are… complicated.” Len replied. “With family, as you know with your own parents.”

Yeah, Barry knew that. That wasn’t too nice to bring up though.

“Tell me what’s going on.” Barry said. “Let me help you.”

“Don’t waste your time trying to help people who don’t want to be saved.” Len replied.

“Well, maybe it’s not just about you, right?” Barry said, reminding him of what Len had already told him.

“I’m betting whatever you two are up to, innocent people are going to get hurt.” Barry added.

“Don’t worry, I remember our deal. You leave me alone, I make sure no one dies.” Len said.

“Alright.” Barry sighed. “You’re a criminal, Snart, but you live by a code. It sounds to me like Lewis doesn’t. Like he won’t care if people die. That’s why I can’t leave this alone.”

“Then everyone will know who the Flash is under that mask.” Len threatened.

Which, really? That was like a toddler threatening him. Cute, but useless.

“I don’t care.” Barry laughed a bit. “I will take him down anyway.”

“We’ll see about that.” Len said. “Thanks for dinner.”

“You’re an idiot.” Barry called after him.

Len ignored him. Barry rolled his eyes and decided to finish Len’s meal.

Speedster after all.

-

Len was terrified. His sister’s life was in constant danger and Barry would not let him do this alone. He knew the kid wasn’t human, but neither was Lewis. 

Lewis had been turned by an Ancient, one of the oldest beings on the planet. Evidently it had been a mistake, but it meant that Lewis was much stronger than Lisa of Len as Lewis had turned them. It made them stronger than most vampires out there, but when the Ancient had finally died, not that Len knew how he did, Lewis had received his power. As his first turned Len would receive it if Lewis was killed, but at the moment he might as well be human in comparison. 

Len knew Barry was powerful, but the Ancients or technically Heirs at this point, outclassed basically everything Len knew of. A magic user would be dead in seconds, even with Barry’s speed if Lewis went all out.

That in itself was what really made Len hate the man. It’d taken a lot of effort and ancient mafic devices to keep Lewis in jail and the moment it failed he was back to controlling them. That’s all this was. Lewis could easily do this on his own, he didn’t need Len, but he wanted to hurt the Snart siblings for keeping him locked away.

So Len would clean up his mess alone, he would keep the ones he loved safe. Honestly, he was just grateful that Mick wasn’t in town. He was far away and safe.

Unlike Lisa, his beloved sister.

Unlike Barry, the man he was falling for.

Len knew Barry cared a lot about him, he wasn’t sure exactly why, but he knew the man did. So he wanted him to be safe.

Barry evidently did not share the same opinion.

“What are you doing here!?” Len hissed.

“Helping.” Barry smiled sweetly.

“You need to leave right now.” Len said.

“Pass.” Barry said.

“Who is this?” Lewis asked from behind Len.

“I’m Len’s boyfriend.” Barry said bluntly. “He’s been gone for a while, so I came to make sure he was okay.”

“His boyfriend.” Lewis said dryly.

At the very least Len’s father didn’t care whom he dated. Lewis likely just saw this as another way to control Len.

“Yep, I’m Barry.” Barry smiled. “Are you part of his crew, I haven’t seen you around before.”

“I’m his father.” Lewis said with a slight smile.

“Oh, I thought Len didn’t get along well with you?” Barry asked with a cute tilt of his head.

“We don’t.” Lewis smirked.

Len didn’t even see Lewis move, but the next thing he knew his father had Barry pinned to the wall feet from him.

“No!” Len shouted. “Don’t hurt him!”

“Why not?” Lewis asked. “After all you didn’t tell me you had another boytoy. I figured that you’d learned your lesson about that after the last one.”

“Last one?” Barry asked calmly.

“His last boyfriend, may he rest in pieces.” Lewis laughed. “And a human this time too!”

“What makes you think I’m human?” Barry asked.

Lewis looked surprised a moment.

“So you’re just so weak that I can’t tell the difference.” Lewis snorted.

“I’d like to think I’m just good at hiding.” Barry smiled.

Lewis was suddenly thrown backwards, landing harshly at Len’s feet.

“I already took the bomb out of Lisa’s neck.” Barry said. “You can’t use that to threaten Len anymore.”

“A smart one then.” Lewis said, standing up. “Except it’s not smart to threaten me, boy.”

“Why?” Barry smirked. “Because you’re the Heir of the first vampire ever born?”

“Exactly.” Lewis smirked.

“They must have quite bad taste then.” Barry sighed.

“Are you trying to earn a painful death?” Lewis asked.

“Barry please shut up.” Len said.

“Would you be sad if I killed him?” Barry asked.

Len paused and actually thought about that.

“You couldn’t kill me!” Lewis laughed.

“No.” Len whispered. “No, I wouldn’t be.”

Barry smiled.

“Alexis Allen.” Barry said.

“Excuse me?” Len asked.

“That’s the name of the first vampire ever created, well the translation.” Barry said. “Interesting isn’t it?”

“Are you saying…” Len chocked.

“Not by blood of course, but certainly by name.” Barry said.

“What are you talking about!?” Lewis snapped.

“That’s impossible.” Len said.

“Why do you think I find it so funny when you call me kid?” Barry laughed.

In his utter shock Len didn’t see Lewis move, but he did notice when he slammed into the barrier inches from Barry.

Barry smiled brightly and as Len watched Barry… changed.

His ears became pointed and his hair turned jet black. The smile revealed sharp fangs and slightly pointed teeth. Most noticeable were to burning silver eyes that seemed to consume everything around Len. He felt like he was falling.

“Do you want to know?” Barry asked. “Do you really?”

“Yes.” Len said, knowing that Barry wasn’t talking about anything to do with Lewis now.

The flames in Barry’s eyes seemed to soften for a moment before Len actually got vertigo and realized that he wasn’t in the warehouse anymore.

-

“What?” Len asked.

“Relax Len.” A light, musical voice said.

Len turned to see Barry, and a few feet away, his father.

“Where are we?” Len asked.

“My memories.” Barry smiled.

“Are you sure about this?” Barry asked, but his lips hadn’t moved.

Len, and Lewis, turned to see Barry standing with two other figures. The first was another man that looked to be the same age as Barry and just looking at him Len could tell it was Hartley even if there were a few differences. 

Barry was easy to recognize as he looked the same as he did now, silver eyes and all.

The women was harder to tell. Len had no idea who she was, but she was gorgeous. Tall with long black hair tied into a braid pinned up and wearing very rich clothes. Even though they were walking through the snow none of the figures wore that much clothing in the first place.

“I’ve already told you.” The woman smiled. “I want to stick around for a little while longer than one lifetime.”

“We’ve never tried a spell like this one before.” Hartley said. “It could easily go wrong.”

“I trust my father.” The women smiled at Barry. “And you as well, dear uncle.”

“I don’t know what else it will do.” Barry said. “Magic always has a cost.”

“You know loopholes.” The women shrugged.

“I can’t turn them on to someone else, not in this case.” Barry said.

“Have faith, Bar.” The women said.

“I’m older than most religions.” Barry said dryly.

“In yourself.” The women laughed. “Have faith in yourself.”

Barry sighed.

“As you wish, Alexis.” Barry said.

The women kissed his cheek and stood in the middle of a circle that Len was just now noticing.

It was clearly a magic circle, similar to the one Len had seen in another of Barry’s memories.

“Blood magic.” Len said, realizing what was going on.

“How else did you think vampires were created?” Barry asked.

Hartley carefully stepped forward and handed the woman a vial before stepping out of the circle. She quickly drank it, throwing the empty vial out of the circle before Len could tell anything about what was inside it.

“Ready.” Alexis smiled.

Barry nodded and put out one hand, slices gorging into his hand the moment it falls into the circle. Neither Barry even blinked as the blood slowly traced out the circle.

Barry smiled at his adopted daughter as the circle finished and he pulled his hand back.

Barry began to chant and the circle glowed before the blood began to bubble and twist into a sort of tiny whirlpool with Alexis at the center.

Len looked on in horror as the blood shot upwards, slamming back to the ground and taking Alexis with it.

The pool of blood, for that’s what it looked like at the point (where the extra blood came from he didn’t want to know) slowly calmed. Len looked down at the red mirror on the ground, unable to see Alexis anymore, as the surface seemed to almost freeze over.

After a full moment where the only sound was Barry chanting the surface finally broke.

Alexis burst from the ground, coated in blood and in moments she was kneeling in the snowy circle, the only blood in sight dripping off of the woman.

She looked up at Barry and he smiled down at his adopted daughter. 

“Welcome to conditional immortality.” Barry smiled.

“I told you it would work.” Alexis said, and Len could hear the smug smile in her voice. 

“Any side effects?” Hartley asked, stepping forward.

“Well, I’d like a bath.” The women said, suddenly chocking.

“Alexis!” Barry exclaimed, stepping forwards.

With the way Barry pulled the women into his arms Len could see the familiar fangs in Alexis’ mouth. He saw them in the mirror after all.

“Ah, I think the blood had a higher effect then we were expecting.” Alexis gasped.

“Shit!” Hartley exclaimed. “I knew we should have used my blood!”

“You can’t use blood magic.” Barry snapped.

“And it’s tainted yours.” Hartley replied.

“Blood magic isn’t inherently demonic.” Barry frowned.

“No, but the first spell you used certainly was.” Hartley replied.

“Can we focus, please?” Alexis asked, panting in pain now.

“Fangs that would indicate that you can drink it.” Hartley said pulling up his sleeve.

“Uncle?” Alexis asked.

“Drink my blood, go ahead.” Hartley said.

“That much would kill you.” Alexis said.

“Then we’ll see you in the next round.” Hartley said. 

“We won’t let you die.” Barry said, running his hands through her bloody hair.

“My turn to raise you?” Alexis asked.

“If you want.” Barry smiled.

“I love you.” Alexis said, tears in her eyes.

“We love you too.” Barry and Hartley grinned.

Alexis sank her fangs into Hartley’s arm.

-

Len gasped as he came back, barley able to stay on his feet. He blinked and looked around, they were back in the warehouse.

“Are you alright?” Barry asked, offering a hand to steady Len.

“You created vampires.” Len whispered.

“Alexis was a, well you’d call them nobles, from a family that was killed.” Barry said. “It was, in part, my fault. I took her in when she was very young.”

“You adopted her.” Len said in understanding.

“You could call it that.” Barry said. “Hartley and I raised her. Eventually she grew old enough that she looked closer to a sibling and she asked me to halt her aging, so I did. I didn’t know she’d have to drink blood, but she never regretted her choice.”

“How did she die?” Len asked.

“She grew tired, most beings that live that long do.” Barry said sadly. “She asked me to pass her gift onto a boy that she had raised and when I did she died.”

“I’m sorry.” Len said.

“It happened before you were born.” Barry said. “That boy passed his gift onto his son, one he’d had before the transformation, in a slightly different way. It weakened the vampire race, but let there be more than a single being with the title at a time. I made the spell to pass on the original title to the first turned of the last Heir.” 

“And he got it eventually.” Len spat, his eyes widening as he remembered his father. “Lewis.”

“Is no longer a problem.” Barry said, looking at the comatose man on the floor.

“What did you do?” Len asked.

“A bit of exact karma.” Barry said. “It’s a spell that inflicts all the damage on the mind of the cursed. Everything he did to you, Lisa and all his other victims he will feel. It will be a lifetime in minutes.”  
“Fitting.” Len said coldly.

“I thought so.” Barry smiled, he stepped back. “You should receive Alexis’ title in moments.”

Len realized that Barry was right as he felt blood on his tongue.

“I believe she’d approve of you.” Barry said.

I was the last think Len heard before he passed out, ice rushing through his veins and chocking on very old blood.

-

Barry smiled down at his love, having caught the man before he’d fallen to the ground.

Overall it had gone well, he’d shown his love something that would hopefully move things around and he’d killed the Heir that was abusing his magic.

Len would be far more powerful than Lewis could ever be, Barry’s magic would never try to reject him.

Barry took Len back home, tucking him into to bed and sending a quick text to his brother so that someone could watch over Len while Barry worked.

Barry also carefully placed a silver platter with an equally silver cover on the nightstand beside Len with a vicious smile.

He sighed as he let his appearance fall back to human and grabbed one of Len’s disposable phones to make an anonymous phone call to the police.

He also noticed that Cisco had sent him a message that they’d got the “Bomb” out of Lisa’s neck. Barry replied that he’d make sure Len knew and that he was on his way back.

Lisa would be pleased to know that Barry stalled Len long enough to get him away from their father.

Barry decided against letting anyone else in on who was behind the man’s very expected death.

Barry smiled brightly as he headed back to STAR Labs.

It had been a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to note for chapter sixteen and onward:  
> -The Heir before Lewis was suicidal and a bit crazy, so Lewis was turned by pure chance as far as his creator was concerned. By the time that vampire had gotten the title he was already very old and tired of living.  
> -Barry doesn't fully turn into his true appearance. He still has other inhuman characteristics that haven't been revealed yet.  
> -Lisa will start to appear more now as the Rouges fully form under Len.  
> -Len and Barry's relationship will start to pick up soon.  
> -More of Barry's past will be revealed as I haven't even written how he started to reincarnate yet:)  
> -I haven't yet decided if LOT will be included, as that would likely be difficult to do, but it will follow the show through season 2 roughly. Like with season one I will change quite a bit, but include most major events.


	17. The return of a familiar face and final goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len has a talk with an old friend of Barry's and Lisa learns some more about her brother's new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, let me know if you notice any mistakes and I'll fix them. Otherwise I hope you enjoy:)

Len wasn’t sure exactly where he was. It seemed like a misty, snow-covered forest, but every time he thought he thought he reached something familiar it turned into a different type of environment. The trees stuck around, and the snow. The mist was annoying and lead to him tripping on more than one occasion.

In his defense it was a bit jarring to going from stumbling through a normal, average park-like neighborhood forest to finding himself in the Amazon. 

Len was getting very tired of wandering through these ever-shifting woods when he finally stumbled upon something new, a clearing at the edge of what looked to be a very long fall.

In the snowy clearing sat a very familiar women whom smiled up at him.

“Alexis Allen.” Len said.

“Leonard Snart.” She replied. “Join me.”

Len walked over to her and sat in the snow in front of her, wincing slightly at the wet feeling.

“You have questions.” Alexis said.

“Obviously.” Len said. “Are you actually going to answer them or continue to be cliché?”

Alexis laughed brightly.

“I’ll answer whatever I can.” Alexis smiled. “I’ve been asleep since I spoke to the last Heir and before that until his predecessor.”

“So you only wake up to speak to the next Heir, the new one.” Leonard stated.

“I chose to die for a reason, young one.” Alexis said softly. “But my father could never quite let go. He rarely can part with those he opens his heart to, rare though they are.”

“He claims to love me.” Len said.

“He does.” Alexis said. “More than the women he married that broke his heart, more than any of his parents, more than me… perhaps even more than my uncle.”

“Why, what makes me so special?” Leonard asked.

Alexis looked down sadly.

“I do not know much of the events after my death, but I do know of my father’s greatest success and darkest failure.” Alexis said. “And both centered around a man that stole his heart.”

“I met him barely a year ago.” Len said.

“My father is not the only one with a long past.” Alexis said. “He would not wish me to tell you this, I doubt he’d think I would.”

“But, what?” Len asked dryly. “You think I need to know?”

“No.” Alexis laughed. “I think that you once brought my father great happiness and wish to have that returned to him.”

“Alright, tell me then.” Len said. “What makes me so special?”

Alexis smiled.

“My father, a very long time ago, before your oldest recorded history made a sacrifice to save the life of his beloved younger brother. This gave him a great gift, but magic always has a cost and the larger the spell the larger the cost. His brother’s life was saved at the cost of an entire civilization.” Alexis began. “It took many years for a new civilization to rise, but when it did my father’s spell went into effect.”

“I thought he was just very long lived, but that far back.” Leonard said in shock.

“He’s long lived, but not immortal.” Alexis said. “He and my uncle are reborn every time they die, beginning a new life with no memories of the old until they reach the age that the spell was performed.”  
“So he didn’t know he wasn’t human until recently.” Leonard said. “I still don’t know what I have to do with this.”

“I’m getting there.” Alexis sniffed. “And recently is relative, the age is fifteen.”

“A teenager wiped out an entire civilization?” Len’s eyes widened in shock.

“He was considered an adult at the time.” Alexis said calmly. “But yes. The lengths he went to in saving his brother would be considered extreme, correct?”

“Well, yes.” Len said. “I don’t know if I could justify killing that many people even if it was for Lisa.”

“He went even further for the man he loved.” Alexis said. “You see my uncle was dying, but he still lived. He was connected to this plane and to magic. My father’s lover was neither.”

“The burning.” Len said, realizing what the memory he’d seen was.

“Indeed.” Alexis sighed. “After the man died my father did everything he could to return him to life, he went past the dark and forbidden magic into the abyss.”

“I have no idea what that means.” Len said bluntly.

“Magic leaves a mark, white for light magic, black for dark and gray for perfectly in between. Elemental will give you blue, green, red and purple. It marks your soul, but not even dark magic harms your soul.” Alexis said. “Only one type of magic can do that.”

“So what, Barry sold his soul?” Len snorted.

“That would be an apt description actually.” Alexis said. “My father preformed magic not ever before thought of and at the cost of tainting his soul beyond any cure he did the impossible.”

Len stared at her before it clicked.

“This isn’t my first life.” Len said.

“No.” Alexis replied. “It cost my father a piece of his soul, but he gave you the same gift he gave his brother, with a few differences.”

“I won’t ever remember that life.” Len stated.

“Not as far as I know.” Alexis said. “That kind of magic has only ever been performed once. It should stay that way.”

“You said it cost part of his soul, what does that mean?” Len asked.

“Does Barry ever seem a bit extreme? Disconnected?” Alexis asked. “Without all of his soul he can’t connect with most creatures. It took my uncle years to reach him.”

“Where is that bit of his soul then?” Len asked.

“I believe he keeps it in a box as a reminder of the cost of that kind of magic.” Alexis says.

“That’s disturbing.” Len said. “Why would he do all that for me?”

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Alexis asked.

“No.” Len said bluntly.

“My father does.” Alexis said simply.

She looked up at the sky that was slowly clearing from the stormy mist it had been.

“It’s nearly time.” Alexis said.

“For what?” Len asked.

“You to wake up.” Alexis said. “Becoming an Heir isn’t pleasant, I bring most here to rest while their body and magic change. I haven’t spoken to one in a long time though.”

“My father?” Lean asked, knowing that Alexis would know what he meant.

“Suffered.” She said simply.

Len nodded.

“My father and uncle can show you what your magic can bring.” Alexis smiled.

“This is goodbye then.” Len said.

“Yes.” Alexis said. “This is the last time I will awaken.”

“Wouldn’t you wake up when I died?” Len asked.

“My magic is tied to my fathers, as is yours even before my gift.” Alexis smiled softly. “My father may have been able to keep me around a bit longer, but the clashing will break the connection.”

“I’ll have to tell him.” Len said.

Alexis smiled.

“Tell him I’m happy.” She said.

“Does that mean there is an afterlife?” Len asked.

“That would be telling.” Alexis grinned.

“Goodbye Leonard Snart, best of luck on your path.”

-

Leonard Snart opened his eyes.

Hartley Rathaway grinned down at him.

“Welcome back, little Heir.”

-

Barry Allen was a fantastic actor in Lisa Snart’s opinion. Every one of his friends absolutely believed his bullshit story.

Hell, she’d believe it if she didn’t know her brother so well.

“Walk me home, Flash.” Lisa grinned after the story was told and the scientists were packing up to go home. 

“Sure.” Barry smiled sweetly.

Lisa walked out as Barry said his goodbyes, winking at Cisco as she did. He was very fun to tease, but Lisa had already noticed that Hartley had his eye on the boy. Which was fine as Lisa’s type was usually a bit curvier.

It wasn’t until they were in her car and driving away that Lisa said anything.

“Did you kill my father?” Lisa asked.

“Would it upset you if I did?” Barry asked.

“No.” Lisa said. “Better you than my brother, he’d feel guilty about it even after everything the bastard did to us.”

“Then I’m sure you’ll enjoy the news tomorrow.” Barry said.

Lisa grinned in relief, she was finally free. They were finally free.

Then a thought occurred.

“How the hell did you kill an Heir?” Lisa asked.

Barry smiled and gazed out the window.

“I always find it funny when Len called me kid.” Barry said. “Considering I’m far older than him.”

“You’re an immortal?” Lisa asked.

“In a way.” Barry said. “Magic can be very powerful if you’re prepared to pay the price.”

“I’ve never heard of a magic user strong enough to become immortal.” Lisa said. “I didn’t even know that type of magic existed.”

“How do you think vampires were created?” Barry laughed. “Magic is the source of all supernaturals in one way or another, though you’re correct in that it doesn’t give eternal life without a high cost.”  
“What did you pay for it?” Lisa asked.

“I found a loophole.” Barry said. “Reincarnation. Even that had a very high cost though, maybe even higher than immortality.”

“Why would that cost more?” Lisa asked.

“Immortals aren’t invincible.” Barry said. “They can still be killed, they’re not immortals in the truest since of the word, they’re just harder to kill and immune to age’s toll. Reincarnation means you’re truly immortal as death only invites a new life.” 

“So you’ll be around forever?” Lisa asked. 

“Not even I know that, but if I had to guess I’d say no.” Barry said thoughtfully. “I’ll be around for a very long time, but I doubt I’ll exist for an eternity. Not even magic is meant to last that long.”  
“You’re very different from when you’re around your friends.” Lisa noted.

“They’re innocent, they know nothing of the supernatural world.” Barry said. “I act as I would if this was my only life.”

“So, what, am I not innocent?” Lisa laughed.

“Far more than I am.” Barry said.

“Somehow I don’t doubt that.” Lisa replied.

Lisa pulled up the car and blinked, this wasn’t where she thought she was going.

“I thought you’d like to see your brother.” Barry smiled.

“Magic.” Lisa grumbled as she climbed out of the car.

Barry laughed lightly.

Lisa smiled as she walked into one of the Rouge safe houses. Barry was very interesting, even more than she first thought.

Lisa paused at the foot of the stairs and glanced back at Barry.

“I can tell you love my brother, so I have no doubt that you’ll protect him.” Lisa said. “But if you break his heart I’ll find some way to kill you, immortal or not.”

“I have no desire to break Len’s heart, I’d never betray him.” Barry said.

“No, I don’t doubt that, but if you had to choose I know what your choice would be and losing you would break his heart.” Lisa said.

“I can’t die.” Barry said.

“Magic doesn’t last forever and always has a cost, you said so yourself.” Lisa said.

Barry tilted his head.

“I’ll do my best.” He said.

“That’s what concerns me.” Lisa said.

“Why would that concern you?” Barry asked.

“Because you can’t promise me that you’d choose what my brother would want over what you would.” Lisa said.

Barry didn’t reply and Lisa walked up the stairs to her brother.

-

Lisa Snart was a very interesting person, Barry decided. She was right of course, Barry would save Len even if it made his love hate him.

He refused to lose Len again.

Even if he had to sacrifice everything else.

Barry felt a tear fall down his face as he felt his first sacrifice fade away.

A soft hand brushed against his face.

“Thank you father.” Was whispered in his ear.

“Goodbye Alexis.” Barry whispered back.

Everything has a cost after all.


	18. Return of another familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len wakes up, Barry asks him out on a date and a familiar face comes ruins Barry's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read as usual, if you read these notes just assume all the regular comments, and I'm still in school so updates will continue to be random. Also, PLEASE READ THE END NOTE!!!! Otherwise I hope you enjoy:)

“Welcome back.” Barry smiled down at Len.

He frowned back at him.

“We need to talk.” Len said coldly.

“You talked to Alexis.” Barry sighed.

“She moved on.” Len said.

“I know.” Barry replied.

“You know, you knew!” Len exclaimed, shocked. “You let your daughter die for me?”

Lisa chocked a bit and Hartley smiled softly.

“Alexis has been dead for centuries.” Barry said. “I should have let her go a long time ago.”

“It’s true.” Hartley said. “I’ve been begging him to for centuries.”

“Is what she said true?” Len asked.

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.” Barry laughed. “She knew me a long time.”

“Well, let’s start with the bit about you wiping a civilization off the map?” Len asked.

“True.” Barry said without hesitation.

“You what!” Lisa exclaimed.

“Killed close to a million people to save Hartley’s life.” Barry said.

“When we were fifteen.” Hartley added.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Lisa asked.

“An abusive brother.” Barry offered. “Being overprotective of my twin? Nearly being a psychopath. Take your pick.”

“A what?” Len asked, catching the beginning of all that.

“Later.” Barry said.

“So Alexis told you how we got our immortality.” Hartley said. “Anything else interesting?”

“Oh, just the little fact that Barry decided he didn’t need all of his soul.” Len said.

Barry and Hartley both froze.

“She told you about that?” Hartley whispered.

“I don’t regret it.” Barry said. “Now, if that’s all I believe I’m expected back.”

Barry was gone before Len could say anymore.

“I wouldn’t talk about that if I were you.” Hartley said softly.

“Why did he do it?” Len asked.

“We’re not born with all our memories.” Hartley said. “We get them the moment we turn fifteen, the moment the spell was first cast.”

“Why does that matter?” Lisa asked.

“Because we relive them, all of them.” Hartley said. “Barry loved Len’s past life more than anything, maybe even more than me. Then he watched him die. Again. And again, and again and again and again. It drove him crazy.”

“I’m not that person though.” Len said.

“But you are.” Hartley sighed. “Would you say someone with amnesia isn’t who they were before? They might have differences, but in the end they’re still the same person.”

“Can’t he get his soul back?” Lisa asked.

“He already did.” Hartley said. “He just doesn’t want to put it back.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to put his soul back together?” Lisa asked.

“Because that bit is tainted.” Hartley said. “If he puts it back it would leak into the rest of his soul. Trust me, I’ve seen what that thing can do.”

“He tried to put it back at first?” Lisa asked.

“We didn’t know what it’d do.” Hartley replied.

“I don’t think it was worse than what he did to save you.” Len said.

“Oh, it was far worse.” Hartley said. “What he did then was one moment- that soul was there for lifetimes.”

“What’s worse than killing a million innocent people?” Lisa asked.

“That’s Barry’s story.” Hartley said. “And I’d rather get to the reason I’m here.”

“Why are you here?” Lisa asked. “I figured you were just babysitting for Barry.”

“Hey!” Len scowled.

“Which I’m not, as you figured out.” Hartley said. “Being an Heir and bound to Barry’s magic you’ll be able to use it to a small degree. I’m here to find out your specialization without you blowing your head off.”

“I can do magic?” Len asked.

“One type, I’m sure I already know what it is to.” Hartley said.

“How?” Lisa asked with a grin. 

“Focus on your palm.” Hartley instructed. “Picture a light flowing from you center and holding just underneath your palm and hold it. When it feels like it’s going to burst out, just let go. Don’t be pointing your palm at us though.”

Len did as asked and focused on his palm, to his surprise he could feel the magic flowing through him.

When he let go his magic type was exactly as predicted.

“Well Captain Cold, congrats.” Lisa laughed.

“Cisco was really on top of it with that name.” Hartley laughed.

The chair that Len had been aiming at was now completely frozen.

“What else can I do?” Len asked, eyes gleaming. 

Hartley smirked.

-

The Firestorm thing was an absolute mess. Barry still wasn’t sure how they became unbalanced, but was thrilled that they’d found Jefferson. He was a good kid and Barry was glad that he could help the pair have actual lives, not to mention that Jefferson was healed from his accident. Barry was still amazed that everyone got through that alive. He nearly got burned because Catlin insisted on sticking around so long. He thought scientists were supposed to be less emotional and more logical. Stein was the same, as was Ronnie. All scientists and all nearly got themselves killed. Humans were so annoying sometimes.

Alright, maybe Barry was being a bit harsh, but he was in a bad mood!

At least until he saw Len again and the man looked like a kid in a candy store with his new powers. His mood improved drastically after seeing that.

Barry was glad that after talking to his brother Len didn’t bring up Alexis again. He was even more thrilled that Len had finally agreed to go on a date with him.

It wasn’t an over the top affair, Barry took them out to dinner… in Paris. Len grumbled about super speed traveling, but loved the museum. Barry had to pull him away before he tried to steal anything, but did buy him replicas of a few popular pieces in an attempt to stop him from convincing Barry to help him steal anything. Len still looked like he was thinking about whether he was above begging Barry for the originals. 

Eventually Barry sighed and asked if they’d be worth as much if Len didn’t steal them himself. The look Len got worried Barry that he’d taken it as a challenge. 

The restaurant was a small family owned place that Len had mentioned liking when he was last over here to Hartley one time.

“I can’t believe he told you about that.” Len laughed.

“I might have had him stalk you a bit.” Barry admitted.

“I’m not sure whether to be flattered or a bit creeped out.” Len rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be willing to tell your life story to your enemy.” Barry shrugged.

“I stalked you back, so we’ll call it even.” Len said.

Barry grinned and set about getting to know all that he’d missed with Len while Len did the same for him. They avoided certain topics, like Len’s old life and certain crimes that could get Barry in a lot of trouble at work for knowing about.  
Overall Barry was thrilled that it went well.

He was even happier when he dropped Len back at one of his safe houses and the man pulled him in for a kiss. He hadn’t lost any talent in that department that was for sure. 

So Barry was having a fantastic night and not even Cisco calling him about some giant shark trying to eat people that he had to go after could ruin his mood.

No, the high of finally getting Len back didn’t come crashing down until he saw whom it was that stepped in and took down the shark he was fighting while Barry was distracted. 

Wells.

No, no, he’d fucking killed him. 

And he was having such a good day too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!  
> Okay, so I've been debating on what to do about the Legends of Tomorrow, as it comes in towards the end of season two. One option is to try to work it into this story, but I honestly don't think it would work out that well. I can also just ignore it. Another option would be that I can write a bit of a spin-off from this story. In it Len wouldn't have found out that Barry isn't human and Barry wouldn't have associated with him as much (Not sure why, maybe he's afraid of Len getting killed again if he's too close to Barry as Barry blames himself for Len's first death). So Len and Mick would go time traveling and find past Barrys throughout the timeline. It'd likely be a bit funnier and would still end with Len/Barry, It'd just take a bit longer. Also I'm not killing Len off either way, as I'm not a fan of sad endings.  
> So, please let me know what you think.  
> Would you be interested in a spin-off?  
> Do you just want me to ignore LoT?  
> Should I just try to squeeze it into this story?  
> Or do you have something else you'd like to see with LoT?  
> Halkyon_Blade pointed out that a sequel would be a good idea, so that's also another option for incorporating LoT, though a few events would still be altered, mainly ones that haven't been posted yet though. Thanks to Halkyon_Blade for the idea:)  
> Please let me know:)


	19. Wait, you have what on your Earth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is quite mad at Harry for revealing that little secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, and honestly I didn't reread it as I'd like to get some sleep and won't have time to post this tomorrow. So let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them. Sorry in advance if it isn't as good as usual.  
> As this will very likely be my last update until I finish this quarter at school. I will update again during my spring break though!  
> On the LoT topic, the most popular seems to be a spin-off/sequel at the moment, followed by just ignoring it. Let me know what you think if you haven't already and a big thanks to those who did comment on it!  
> Also there is a reason Iris reacts like she does, and it will be explained more next chapter.

It took a lot of effort, but Barry didn’t kill Wells on the spot. Instead he drug him back to STAR Labs at super speed, which was guaranteed to be uncomfortable.

Turned out Wells was from an alternate universe. So that’s what the black hole had connected to. Oh, and some speedster named Zoom was coming to kill him, which explained the Metas, but was just annoying. Did explain what jumped through the black hole though.

So this Wells wasn’t a psychotic murder, just a dick.

And he was hiding something major. Barry would have to figure out what that was before it screwed him again. 

“So you came all this way to get my help?” Barry asked.

“Essentially.” Harry said.

“What makes you think I can defeat this Zoom when your Flash couldn’t?” Barry asked, gesturing to Jay who was in the lab today.

Barry had of course put two and two together to get four, but wasn’t sure how to bring it up without revealing something he didn’t want to or getting asked about how he figured it out when apparently not even Harry knew.

“I’m here, you have the other Flash… I’m desperate.” Harry admitted.

“A bit of teamwork and we can pull it off.” Barry offered.

“It’d be easier if he were at least human.” Harry sighed and Barry did not like where that was going.

The lab currently had all of team Flash in it, his adopted family included. He did not want this to continue on that path. Of course Cisco had to step in before he could.

“Metas are humans.” Cisco frowned.

“Of course they are, well part of them. I wasn’t referring to that.” Harry said.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“What did you mean then?” Cisco asked.

“That he’s a wizard.” Harry said bluntly.

…And there went years of hard work.

“Pardon?” Catlin asked.

“Do you not have the supernatural on your Earth?” Harry asked.

“You have supernatural creatures on your Earth!?” Cisco asked excited.

“Of course, I’m surprised you don’t.” Harry said.

“They do.” Jay frowned.

Why, psycho speedster, why?

“No we don’t.” Catlin said.

“Yeah, you do.” Jay snorted. “It was hard to miss they vampire bar.”

“Vampire bar?” Cisco sputtered.

“Saints and sinners?” Jay offered. “A couple of vampire siblings run it.”

“Barry’s been there.” Cisco said slowly.

Barry shifted uncomfortably, wondering how he was going to talk his way out of this. Oh, that was actually not that hard. He quickly and lightly burned a particular rune on top of his tongue, a perfect alibi and not too uncommon.

“Yeah.” Barry said.

“Did you not notice the vampires then?” Joe scowled.

“I couldn’t say anything.” Barry said. “I haven’t been able to for a long time.”

“Ah, the silence rune.” Harry said with a nod.

“You are smart.” Barry smiled slightly.

“What’s a silence rune?” Iris asked.

“It’s a rune burned onto the top of the tongue that prevents someone, or something, from speaking or a certain topic to anyone who isn’t already aware of that particular topic.” Harry said. 

“In short Barry couldn’t tell anyone about the supernatural unless they already knew about it.” Jay finished.

“How long?” Iris asked.

“Since I was fifteen.” Barry said, close to honest.

Iris looked pissed. Barry wasn’t sure exactly why.

“So Zoom can do magic?” Cisco asked.

“A bit.” Harry said, he’s the lowest kind of magic user though.

There are more than one type of magic users?” Catlin asked.

“Yeah, wizards are at the bottom and the most common.” Jay said. “After them are mages, far more powerful but extremely rare.”

“There’s warlocks too.” Harry added.

“They’re used to be.” Jay said. “They were incredibly rare and died out a long time ago.” 

“But he can still use magic and Barry can’t!” Cisco exclaimed, panicked.

“Of course he can.” Jay frowned.

Barry really wanted to kill this guy.

“What?” Joe gasped.

Barry frowned and held out his hand, letting an incredibly small amount of power swirl around his fingertips in a slight green glow.

“Barely.” Barry said.

Iris stormed out angrily. Barry blinked.

“I should probably tell her that my magic fell into the rune’s rule.” Barry said sadly.

No one noticed that he wasn’t horribly upset. Iris had a habit of getting pissed at him for not telling her things, but she always got over it.

He’d apologize later.

“You could have showed us.” Joe said. 

“I nearly had my throat ripped out for knowing about the supernatural when I was fifteen, I didn’t want you to have to live with that fear.” Barry said. “I was trying to protect you.”

“It’s my job to protect you!” Joe exclaimed.

“You’re my family, it doesn’t matter that you’re legally obligated to protect me, we protect each other.” Barry said. “That’s what family does.”

“No more secrets.” Joe sighed.

Barry just smiled apologetically at him.

“Everyone has secrets, Joe.” Barry laughed.

“Nothing big then.” Joe sighed.

“I’ll do my best.” Barry said.

He only felt a little bad at the blatant lie.

“How did you know?” Barry asked.

Jay smiled a bit.

“I wouldn’t have lasted a day with that uneven playing field.” Jay said, showing his blue light.

“Yours’s is a different color.” Catlin said with interest.

“The color is different depending on your specialization.” Jay said.

“Blue for… water?” Catlin asked.

“Wind.” Jay said. “Water is a much darker blue.”

“It is more of a sky blue.” Cisco commented.

“And Barry is earth?” Joe asked.

“No.” Jay said with a frown. “Earth is brown, like dirt. And fire is a red-orange.”

“Green…” Harry said hesitantly. 

“Go ahead.” Barry said.

“It’s healing.” Jay said.

“That’s a nice.” Catlin said with a smile. “You can heal faster than Zoom at least.”

“Healing is reversible.” Jay said. “Light green is positive, that green is not.”

“What does that mean?” Joe frowned.

“I don’t heal people, my magic rips wounds back open.” Barry said.

Everyone from Earth 2 beside Barry blinked in shock.

“There was a reason that I don’t use it.” Barry said.

Of course Barry wasn’t a wizard. He was a warlock and could use nearly any magic. There were only a few extremely light spells he couldn’t use due to what he did to his soul. He’d simply picked a color that would give him a great excuse to never use it.

Or use it in desperation, but not overuse his magic unless someone caught on that he was far more powerful than they realized.

“It doesn’t say anything about his personality.” Harry said. “It could turn out to be an asset.”

“I’m not sure I could use it against someone.” Barry frowned.

“Have you ever tried?” Harry asked.

“Of course not.” Barry replied.

“Then there’s a first time for everything.” Harry said.

“I could kill him.” Barry pointed out, curious to see Harry’s reaction to that.

“He’s trying to kill you.” Harry replied.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be the better person.” Barry said.

“A better person and dead as well?” Harry asked. “Grow up.”

Barry grinned inwardly. He liked this Wells quite a bit.

“I don’t kill people.” Barry said.

“Are you sure about that?” Harry asked.

“Not on purpose.” Barry said, looking away.

Oh, that was such a total lie.

“Then accidently kill Zoom.” Harry said. “The world would be a much better place without him. All of them.”

Barry decided not to reply.

“We should head back.” Joe said, gesturing to Barry after a moment of silence.

“I need to talk to Iris.” Barry agreed.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Catlin asked Harry as Barry and Joe left.

Barry didn’t pay attention to his answer, Catlin wouldn’t leave him on the street.

Barry had other things on his mind, like talking to his brother and soothing over Iris’s fears. He needed to find a way to kill Zoom without bringing attention to himself… maybe he could do exactly what Harry suggested?

There was something wrong with Zoom, with Jay, that went down to his magic though. He wasn’t tainted, not like Barry… just off.

It bothered him.

Barry sighed and wondered what he’d managed to get himself into this time.


	20. The thief of light and worlds unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catlin has a realization and Barry talks to some interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as it's my birthday I decided that Physics homework can wait until tomorrow. Therefore you get an update:)  
> As usual, no beta so let me know if you see any mistakes.  
> Just as a forewarning, I'm back in school again, so updates might not happen for a while, but I will defiantly get back to writing over the summer at the latest. As this is my main focus story you'll likely get at least one more update before that though, but no promises.

“Hey.” Barry said, sitting down beside Iris.

She didn’t reply.

“You’re mad.” Barry stated.

“Obviously.” Iris snapped back.

“Care to explain?” Barry asked. “You weren’t this pissed when you found out about the Flash thing.”

“Maybe that’s part of the reason!” Iris snapped.

“That I’m the Flash?” Barry asked.

“That you keep secrets!” Iris exclaimed.

“Everyone does.” Barry replied.

“No this big.” Iris stated. “People keep secrets about their search history, or the person they like. You’re basically my brother, but I feel like I don’t know you at all!”

“I couldn’t tell you.” Barry said.

“That’s not the point.” Iris sighed. “You being the Flash, magic existing, you being magical, what else are you hiding?”

Barry blinked.

“See.” Iris smiled sadly. “You are hiding something else.”

“I was trying to protect you.” Barry said.

“You know.” Iris paused, standing up. “That excuse got old a long time ago.”

Barry watched her leave, pained that she was upset but unwilling to expose his human friends to more of his secrets. After all, the last person he’d opened up to had left very deep scars in his wake.

-

Harry had informed the rest of the team what was going on it detail and Barry was quickly caught up.

“Zoom’s a bit of an extreme narcissist.” Barry frowned.

“Agreed.” Cisco said.

“I mean, fastest on your own planet is a higher goal than most people ever come up with, but in existence? In all the multiverses? That just spells out issues galore.”

“You’re right!” Catlin exclaimed.

“I know.” Barry said, raising an eyebrow.

“No, no.” She replied. “I mean that that kind of obsession might mean that he has other extreme issues.”

“A mental patient.” Barry and Harry said together.

“Right.” Catlin said.

“That doesn’t help us.” Joe said. “The people here don’t match up with their counterparts.”

“No, but we can go to that world.” Barry said.

“I can go through the records.” Harry agreed. “I know a few cops that would gladly hand them over if it meant getting anything up on this guy.”

“I think we might have a problem with that.” Cisco said from his spot on the monitors.

“What happened?” Barry asked.

“Another of Zoom’s Metas if I had to guess.” Cisco said.

“Great.” Barry sighed.

-

Dr. Light turned out to be the double of one of Barry’s exes. A girl he’d dated a short time to get Joe to back off the whole get a girlfriend campaign. 

Barry still liked Linda, not that way obviously, but she was a good person. That’s why he was pretty pissed that this Dr. Light was trying to kill the poor women. That wasn’t going to happen.

By the time Barry got there Linda’s boss was already dead, but he didn’t hesitate to drag the women out of the room and away from the innocent people there. She stumbled when he tossed her away from him and glared hatefully.

“I’m not going to let you hurt an innocent women.” Barry said, blurring his voice.

“Then I’ll have to hurt you!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Barry easily stepped out of the way. He might be slower than light, but he was far faster than the motion that Dr. Light’s arms made to aim. He easily ran behind her and snatched one of the gloves off.  
Dr. Light spun around, but by that time he easily pushed her glove aside and snatched it from her, now holding both her weapons.

“You’re coming with me.” Barry said.

She glared back.

Yeah, Barry defiantly preferred his Earth’s version. 

-

“So we caught Dr. Light.” Cisco said.

“Yeah.” Barry sighed. “So are we heading out?”

“Now is a good of time as ever.” Joe said.

"Are you sure you can take care of things while we’re gone?” Barry asked.

“Only you, Cisco and Harry are going.” Catlin said. 

“Yep, the police can handle things for a short time.” Joe said.

“Just be careful.” Barry sighed.

He’d already called Hartley to be on the alert while he was gone, so Barry wasn’t particularly worried but the others didn’t need to know that.

So the trio headed off the Earth-2.

-

Barry was amazed, while Cisco was taking pictures he was watching the supernatural openly walk around like it was nothing.

Barry didn’t think that was possible with humanities knee-jerk reaction of killing everything that wasn’t like them. Hell human killed each other over the level of melatonin they had all throughout history. It was just stupid.

“They’re not hiding.” Barry said aloud.

“Why would they?” Harry asked.

“Humans.” Barry said, still a bit shocked.

“They’re stronger than humans, many are more beautiful or intelligent.” Harry said. “They’re idolized.”

“Supernaturals are as imperfect as humans.” Barry pointed out.

“All police stations have a specialized supernatural division.” Harry said. “It’s a mix of species, humans included.”

"It’s amazing.” Barry said.

“I get the impression that the magic you showed was a bit downplayed.” Harry said.

“You’d be right.” Barry replied. “I’d like to keep that quiet at the moment though.”

“Why?” Harry asked.

"Using my full magic could attract some unwanted attention.” Barry replied. “Not to mention I’ve made some terrible life choices that I’d rather keep as far away as possible from my precious people.”

“I won’t say anything, but I expect you not to hold back with Zoom.” Harry replied.

“He’s been as good as dead from the moment that portal opened.” Barry replied.

“May I ask what you are?” Harry asked.

“A magic user.” Barry replied.

“Care to be a bit more specific?” Harry asked.

“Hmm…” Barry hummed.

He turned and let his eyes fall into their natural, or unnatural considering he wasn’t born with them that way, color and winked at Harry.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.” Barry smirked.

Harry’s eyes widened and he took a step back.

“Impossible.” Harry whispered.

Barry tilted his head and smiled softly.

“Go take Cisco to go over the records, I’ll meet you there.” Barry said.

Harry looked confused, but nodded.

“See you soon.” Barry smiled.

He headed off and easily teleported himself into the office he’d felt the pulse of power from.

To figures were currently in the office and Barry recognized both of them.

“Well hello there.” Barry grinned.

His alternate self-smirked back at him and Mayor Leonard Snart looked between the two.

“This might be the best day of my life.” Len practically drooled.

Both Barry’s laughed at that.

“Sorry, but I don’t think your alternate would be pleased… unless he got to join in.” Barry laughed.

“Be sure to bring him next time then.” Len leered, leaning back in his slightly ornate chair.

“Mayor then?” Barry hummed, joining his other self on the couch.

“What am I over there?” Len asked.

“Master thief and supervillain.” Barry grinned.

“That sounds far more fun.” Len laughed.

“More importantly.” Other Barry interrupted. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking care of your problem.” Barry grumbled.

“Zoom.” Other Barry sighed.

“Why the hell is he still alive?” Barry frowned.

“HE’S nearby, at the moment I’m very restricted on what kind of magic I can use.” Other Barry sighed.

“That would explain it.” Barry sighed. “Zoom’s nothing compared to that… thing.”

“I had hoped we weren’t too different in other worlds.” Other Barry said.

“I’ll take care of it.” Barry nodded. “You just be careful.”

“Exactly what I’m doing.” Other Barry said. “I was uncertain about even attracting your attention, but with how similar our magic is I figured the small jolt would be enough.”

Barry nodded.

“You know who he is at least?” Barry asked.

Len passed over a file to him.

“Thanks.” Barry smiled.

“I take it you’ll be able to finish up soon with that?” Other Barry asked.

“Oh certainly.” Barry smirked.

“Good luck.” Other Barry said, mirroring the expression.

Barry stood up and stretched.

“Feel free to contact us if you need.” Barry offered.

“Thank you.” Other Barry said softly.

“I wouldn’t leave anyone alone against HIM.” Barry replied.

-

“Where did you get this!?” Cisco exclaimed.

Barry smiled innocently back.


	21. So who is Zoom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Cisco and Harry return from Earth two and catch everyone else up... oh, and Barry hints at a few things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly, this is a bit of a filler chapter, but it will pick up in the next one. Secondly, I'm at the end of the quarter in college, so another chapter won't update until the summer. I have a week before my summer classes, but as I'm only taking one at a time I should be able to update more often over the summer:)  
> On another note, the LoT side story will likely happen after I finish this one and will have several changes. Firstly, Barry will not have told Len anything and won't be dating him when Len leaves. The legends will meet him through time and current Barry will end up with Len at the end of it. Also SPOLIERS FOLLOW THIS! Len won't be killed in the season finale of the first season. I haven't decided if I will do anything with season two yet. SPOLIERS BEFORE THIS! So let me know of any comments you have on that before I post the last chapter of this one.  
> Otherwise, no beta as usual so let me know of mistakes and I hope you like the chapter!

The trip to Earth-two went quite well in Barry’s opinion. They had new info on Zoom, not that Barry hadn’t already known who he was, and while it wasn’t clear to everyone else they had a possible list. Barry had already seen that the list included Hunter, not a surprise given the source, along with several other less likely options.

Harry was also a bit terrified of him, but he hadn’t said anything so Barry wasn’t concerned. Barry quite liked Harry’s home world in fact, the ability to be out in the open would have been amazing. The mayor was a vampire and everyone was fine with that. Barry wondered if he might try to push his own world towards that.

“It was really weird.” Cisco was saying. “But so cool! Supernatural beings wandering around like that!”

“I don’t understand why your world doesn’t have that. It’s safer for all involved.” Harry shrugged. “Rouge supernaturals can’t get away with killing humans or others for an extended period and humans can’t hunt down the supernaturals like in the dark ages.”

“It was nice.” Barry nodded. “Not having to worry if anyone found out about my unfortunate gift would be nice.”

“But aren’t the supernaturals stronger, don’t they run everything?” Iris asked.

"Not at all.” Harry frowned. “If anything it’d be easier for them to take over here.”

“By the way Harry, you didn’t mention that Captain Cold was your mayor.” Barry grinned.

“Mr. Snart is a villain here?” Harry blinked in surprise.

“Snart’s the mayor!” Joe exclaimed.

“I’m sure there was some differing event.” Barry shrugged.

“Yes, he met a young wizard early on in life that helped him and his sister escape their father.” Harry said. “Snart was the police chief for a while before he became mayor. He’s big on reforming criminals and helping underprivileged children. Best Mayor we’ve had in my memory.”

“All because he met a wizard.” Cisco said slowly.

“Yes, Mr. Allen-Snart is quite talented. His mother was a lawyer, whom he took after, and he was able to get Mr. Snart help even at his young age.” Harry smiled. “It’s quite a sweet love story.”

Wait, Allen-Snart?” Catlin blinked.

“Yes, Barry’s double?” Harry asked. “He married Mr. Snart.”

There was dead silence for a moment before Cisco started laughing like crazy.

"This, this is proof!” Cisco laughed.

“Of what?” Barry asked innocently.

“That you totally have a thing for Captain Cold!” Cisco laughed.

“You do seem to get along more than your conflicting position would indicate.” Catlin offered.

“My son is not interested in Lenard Snart!” Joe exclaimed.

“He is rather attractive.” Barry smirked.

“Barry!” Iris exclaimed.

“It’s true.” Barry shrugged.

Cisco laughed and Harry avoided eye contact with anyone as he bit his lip to hide a smile.

“You are not allowed to date a dangerous criminal.” Joe stated firmly.

“I figured he’d hurt me less if we were dating.” Barry laughed.

Joe groaned.

“I wonder if he’s supernatural here too.” Harry commented.

Barry didn’t like where this was going.

“He’s not human over there?” Iris asked in surprise.

“Nope.” Harry smirked. “He’s a vampire, an Heir at that.”

“What’s an heir?” Cisco asked.

“An Heir is a title.” Barry said. “One that comes with a lot of power. There’s an Heir of every species.”

“Only one each?” Catlin asked.

“Yep.” Barry replied.

“The Heir is taken very literally.” Harry said. “It’s a title passed down from the original being.”

“So the first vampire passed down his title until Snart got it?” Cisco asked.

“And power.” Harry added with a nod.

“So your Snart is the most powerful vampire in your world.” Iris stated.

“Yes.” Harry replied.

“Our Snart isn’t human.” Barry said, figuring he’d rip off the bandage all in one go.

“How do you know?” Iris frowned.

“All magic users are sensors.” Harry replied for him. “They may not be able to tell details depending on how strong they are, but they can pick out a nonhuman in an instant.”

“All I can tell you is that he’s a vamp here too.” Barry shrugged.

“So you’d know if we were supernaturals?” Cisco asked.

“The term would be latents as you don’t have any abilities or side effects. A lot of families have something in their blood, but it’s too diluted to be activated. At least without some kind of extreme trauma.” Barry replied. 

“That’s what happened to you.” Catlin said, a bit surprised.

“Yeah, I was a latent magic user.” Barry said. “Nearly everyone has a latent something, pure humans are very rare, but most never activate it or don’t have enough for it to be activated with someone directly changing them.”

“So I have something?” Cisco grinned.

“Everyone here does.” Barry laughed. “You’re like me, just with a different focus. Catlin as well, but her is a lot stronger. She could become an ice magic if she was in a life or death situation much easier than you.”

“What about Harry?” Cisco asked.

“Phoenix blood, he’ll never shift though. Gives him a hell of an IQ boost though.” Barry replied.

Harry looked like he had already known about that.

“The Wests have always been wolves.” Barry said, glancing at Iris. “I doubt you’ll ever turn though. Like I said, most don’t.” 

“This is all great.” Harry said. “But we do have a bigger problem.”

“Zoom.” Barry nodded.

“We have a list of likely suspects.” Cisco went to the computer where he’d uploaded the files.

“How many names?” Barry asked.

“Around a hundred.” Cisco sighed.

“Any way to narrow that down?” Iris asked.

“Not until we know more about Zoom.” Cisco sighed. “If we knew how he got his powers I could narrow it down a lot.”

“I doubt that’s something he’s keen to share.” Catlin said.

“Anyway those new found powers of yours could help?” Barry asked, looking at Cisco.

“I can barely control them, I doubt they’d help any.” Cisco sighed. 

“It’s fine, we’ll just have to think of something else.” Barry smiled kindly.

“Any ideas what that something else is?” Joe grumbled.

“Not a clue.” Barry shrugged. “We’ll figure something out though, we always do.”

-

Barry lounged out on his brother’s couch comfortably.

“So you brought up the idea of a relationship with Cold.” Hartley said from his spot in front of the computer.

“I was given a chance by Harry and decided to try to ease them into it a little.” Barry replied. “Reactions were about what I expected.”

“So Cisco and Catlin predicted it and the Wests flipped.” Hartley said.

“Basically.” Barry replied. “Harry was more surprised that Len was a criminal here.”

“I find it weird that he’s the mayor there, so I suppose that makes sense.” Hartley shrugged. “And the Zoom search?”

“Even if I can tell, I still need the evidence for it.” Barry sighed. “We have a good start though, my other self gave me the list he’d helped make before he ran into Zoom on his Earth.”

“So we have a list of possibilities.” Hartley sighed.

“Yeah, I was hoping the pictures would do it, but Zoom and Jay look very different.” Barry sighed. “Too much facial hair to get a clear reading as Cisco’s tech can’t match someone from another Earth up here.”

“Even with the similarities?” Hartley asked.

“Would likely be written off as a coincidence.” Barry replied.

“So no luck yet.” Hartley said.

“Best I can do is damage control or kill Zoom.” Barry shrugged.

“And have your friends all think there is a serial killer after speedsters.” Hartley groaned. “My life was so much simpler before you got Meta powers.”

“You’d be dead without me.” Barry laughed.

“I believe the saying is you’d be lost without me.” Hartley sighed.

“Mine is more accurate.” Barry smirked.

Hartley rolled his eyes.

Barry jumped slightly as his phone rang before gesturing for Hartley to be quiet.

“Hey Cisco, what’s up?” Barry asked.

Hartley watched as his brother attentively listened to the hottie on the other end of the phone. 

“Wait, how did he escape?” Barry asked.

There was another pause as Cisco presumably answered.

“Damn it.” Barry muttered. “Okay, I’ll be there in a second.”

“What happened?” Hartley asked after Barry hung up.

“Grodd got lose, he’s killing people again.” Barry groaned.

“I guess I know what I’ll be looking into.” Hartley blinked. “I’ll warn the other Rouges, you go help the Flash kids.”

“You really shouldn’t call them that considering what you want to do to Cisco.” Barry smirked.

Hartley winced at that.

“Ugh, yes, I didn’t think of that.” Hartley said. “Go help the Flash lackeys.”

Barry laughed at that.


	22. Physic monkeys and god, no, not That dick again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry really hates Savage, knows Carter and Oliver is not stupid. He's really not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no beta as usual, let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them. Also, I had my last final of the quarter today, it was really hard and I failed it but the great thing about Ochem is that everyone else fails with you and you get a 20% curve. Anyway I have a week before my summer classes, so I'll try to get the second half of the crossover chapters up in that week. Either way, I won't have as much class so I'll be able to update a lot more. My goal is to finish at least season two over the summer. Season three in this will be quite different and likely a lot shorter, and I plan to end the story there. Once season 4 comes out I might change my mind, but season 3 actually gave me a good idea for the conclusion. I will be doing a spin-off after I finish this with LoT though, if anyone is interested.   
> So, sorry for the long note, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Grodd was much less of a challenge the second time, mainly due to the fact that there existed a gorilla preserve on Earth-2. Personally Barry rather wanted to just off the thing, but that would have been a rather bad thing.

So he didn’t murder the monster. Because he tried to avoid doing bad things nowadays. Although, given that Grodd was a gorilla and not a human, Barry wondered if that would actually be considered murder. Grodd was intelligent after all, so possibly? 

Barry set that aside to think about later.

The only set back was when Catlin was kidnapped, but Wells stepped up to the plate for that. Barry was impressed, he’d be even more impressed if Wells didn’t threaten some rather unpleasant things if Barry didn’t use EVERYTHING in his power to protect the pair.

Barry was glad it didn’t come to that and slightly surprised to realize that he would have used the magic he could to save both his friends.

He supposed that was a good thing morally, but the dangers it implied concerned him.

He’d never had a problem putting the world above his companions, with two notable exceptions, but that he’d be willing to draw His attention to protect his friends… it scared the hell out of Barry.

He sighed in relief as Grodd disappeared into the portal, he was beginning to really like Cisco’s Meta powers, and stepped back.

“We did it.” Barry sighed in relief.

Catlin smiled back at him.

To still care for Grodd, Catlin really was too kind.

Barry took her hand and they left to STAR Labs, Barry doubling back for Cisco and Wells afterwards.

“Well, good job team.” Barry offered.

“The portal was a good idea.” Catlin said. “Hopefully he’ll be happy among his own kind.”

Barry doubted it.

“I doubt it.” Cisco muttered.

Catlin frowned at him, Barry stifled a laugh.

All in all it was a good night’s work.

The next problem thrown in Barry’s lap… not so much.

-

“So, what’s the plan?” Hartley asked.

Barry groaned into the phone and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, you need to stay the hell away, and I can’t use an ounce of magic.” Barry sighed. “Not unless it’s to make sure he keeps his damn mouth shut.”

“Technically he can’t say anything about either of us.” Hartley pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean he can’t imply a hell of a lot.” Barry groaned. “Oliver isn’t stupid, hell Cisco isn’t stupid and Wells has enough to put it all together.”

“You shouldn’t have hinted at anything.” Hartley laughed.

“I was distracted!” Barry exclaimed. “His world is so…”

“Open?” Hartley offered.

“No hiding.” Barry agreed with a sigh.

“Again, what’s the plan?” Hartley asked.

“Minimize the amount of time I have to meet him.” Barry began. “Avoid using magic, push everything on the others.”

“And if it gets to worse case scenario?” Hartley asked.

“I can’t mess with their memories.” Barry groaned.

“Not without risking their sanity.” Hartley agreed. “Neither of us were ever great with mind magic.”

“Your flute is about the only mind magic you can do properly.” Barry smirked.

“Please don’t bring that back up.” Hartley sighed.

“I still can’t believe they managed to make you the bad guy of that story.” Barry grinned.

“I did kidnap multiple children.” Hartley said.

“I don’t think hypnotizing a town to abused children can escape is considered kidnapping.” Barry grinned.

“Can we focus on your problem?” Hartley sighed.

“Any idea what I should do if they find out?” Barry asked.

“You could always just refuse to talk about it, or pretend that you have no idea where all the magic came from because you haven’t done anything like that before.” Hartley offered.

“So be a mute or straight up lie.” Barry replied.

“You know the consequences of too many questions.” Hartley sighed.

“Another reason I’m glad that both Snarts and Rory are already supernatural.” Barry agreed.

“The curse of being human.” Hartley replied.

Barry could tell he was shrugging.

“Alright, I know this is going to go sideways, but hopefully it all works out.” Barry sighed.

“You’re great at making the best out of bad situations.” Hartley grinned.

“By necessity.” Barry sighed.

“You got this, I believe in you.” Hartley snickered.

“You’re just glad you don’t have to deal with THAT asshole.” Barry hissed back.

Hartley continued to laugh.

-

Oliver pulled Barry aside moments after Malcolm showed up to give the immortal speech.

“You know something about this.” Oliver said.

“What makes you think that?” Barry asked, genuinely curious to how he’d already caught on.

“I don’t normally get the impression that you spend these kinds of meetings fantasizing ways to kill the subject of conversation.” Oliver scowled.

“I may have met him before.” Barry said.

“And when did you meet an immortal mass murder?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t see how that’s important.” Barry said with a straight face.

“Barry…” Oliver growled.

Barry sighed.

“It’s a very long story that we don’t have time for. Suffice to say I loathe him and he isn’t fond of me either.” Barry replied. 

“I need to know what you know about him if we’re going to protect this girl.” Oliver snapped. “Something you asked me to do.”

“Oliver, I need you to trust me.” Barry said. “Malcom wasn’t lying and I can’t add anything else that would be helpful in killing the psycho.”

Oliver looked at him intently before stepping back.

“I expect answers after this is all over.” Oliver said.

“Hmm, I can’t tell you much.” Barry said. “Unless you’re interested in giving up your humanity?”

“Pardon?” Oliver asked stiffly.

“I know for a fact you’ve met Constantine.” Barry frowned. “He’s a bit of an expert in the supernatural, specializing in the creepy.”

“You have a lot more secrets then I was expecting.” Oliver grimaced.

Barry shrugged.

“What can I say, my secrets have secrets.” Barry smirked.

“I’m not interested in giving up my humanity at the moment.” Oliver sighed.

“No answers then.” Barry replied. “It’s too bad, you’d make a great elf.”

Oliver stared at him a moment.

“Is your extra ability going to be any help?” Oliver sighed.

“Maybe.” Barry shrugged. “Now we really should be babysitting.”

Barry felt Oliver’s eyes on his back as he walked away, but wasn’t overly concerned. He’d already assumed Oliver would figure out something was going on. He also knew Oliver was sensible enough to know when to let something be.

-

Barry watched on as Carter showed up, and watched with amusement as he tried to pretend that he didn’t know Barry. Oliver was the only one that caught on luckily, and only gave Barry a look. 

After the revel and explanations, really the dick was after the Staff of Horus, Barry stepped out and sat down on the balcony.

Carter didn’t take long to join Barry outside, easily leaning up against him with a sigh.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Carter sighed.

“You’re not interested in solving your own problems anymore then?” Barry hummed, running a hand through the man’s hair gently.

“I was a kid!” Carter blushed, frowning after a moment. “By the time I realized I needed help you were… unavailable.”

“Spiraling into madness you mean.” Barry snorted.

“I was trying to be nice.” Carter sighed.

“Just call it what it is.” Barry replied.

“I’m glad you got him back.” Carter smiled.

“Me too.” Barry smiled back. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find you the last couple rounds.”

“You can’t always find Hart, it’s fine Barry.” Carter replied. “I hate that she doesn’t remember anything.”

“I can relate.” Barry said softly.

“Is there any chance they’ll come back?” Carter asked.

“Honestly? No.” Barry replied. “He became an Heir and nothing happened, my heir. I doubt anything else would push him over.”

“I’m sorry.” Carter sighed.

“Let’s focus on keeping you alive for now, hmm?” Barry hummed.

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Carter asked.

“How do you feel about a bit of fire?” Barry asked.

Carter grinned back.

“You always had the best ideas, Bar.” Carter smirked.

-

Barry wouldn’t hear about Catlin’s serum idea for a bit, but he had to hand it to Zoom. He had great acting skills.

And Oliver apparently had a son. Barry did not see that going well kept as a secret. He straight up told Oliver to tell Felicity or he would. Oliver caved and Felicity was very understanding about the circumstances. Oliver was a different person before she met him.

Overall nothing went too badly, until Savage picked up the damn Staff that is. Then everything promptly went to hell.

They were so lucky Barry was there. 

Hartley was right, Barry thought as he raced away from the explosion, being a hero defiantly made their lives more complicated. 

At least it was never boring.


	23. Ashes are great things to celebrate about when they belong to your enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Carter team up to go with the easiest option and Oliver is tired of being out of the loop. Hartley is still around too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, so let me know of any mistakes. I'm in summer classes, so updates won't be too frequent as the shortened classes are very fast paced. I think I spent around 7 hours coding today to stay caught up. I'm also going to try to update all my other fics over break, so this one will probably be set aside for a while. My next one I plan to update is "The butterfly effect" if any of you read that:)  
> Also, just forewarning there is a VERY brief reference to something from season three, but if you don't know what the event is it doesn't spoil anything. Just a heads-up though.  
> Otherwise enjoy the update:)

“Everyone?” Oliver asked.

“Everyone.” Barry nodded. “Well, other than me. We all died.”

“And you didn’t step in because?” Oliver questioned. 

“Anything big enough that I would’ve had to do I can’t.” Barry said.

“Why?” Oliver asked bluntly.

“Sure you don’t want to be an elf?” Barry asked. “Extended lifespan, superhuman physical abilities.”

“I’ll pass.” Oliver sighed.

Barry shrugged.

“I’m hoping you have a better plan now then?” Oliver asked.

“Of sorts.” Barry offered.

“Care to share?” Oliver groaned after a moment of silence.

“Can’t.” Barry replied. “All I need you lot to do is be a distraction.”

“You’re going to face him alone?” Oliver asked in slight concern.

“He’ll be fine.” A new voice broke in.

The pair of superheroes turned to see Carter leaning against the wall.

“And you would know that.” Oliver snorted. “Fine, I’ll trust you Barry.”

“Thank you.” Barry smiled. “Just look into stealing the staff with the others.”

Oliver nodded and reluctantly left.

“You’re going to steal it yourself?” Carter asked.

“Not myself actually...” Barry said, giving him a slight smile.

“I think I might hate you a little.” Carter sighed.

“That’s not a no, my prince.” Barry smirked.

“No, it’s not, you terrible guardian.” Carter groaned.

-

“I’m surprised.” Vandal gloated. “To gather all your friends and then come alone.”

Carter stepped back a few steps, slowly leading Vandal into a circle that only Barry knew exactly what it really consisted of. Carter simply knew he had to get Vandal within a ten foot circle.

“Well, you know me.” Carter shrugged, taking one final step back.

“Indeed, once again your recklessness will lead to your death.” Vandal grinned.

“Not this time.” Carter grinned.

Vandal snarled and reached out towards the winged hero, only to be stopped short inches from his would be victim’s throat.

“See, I’m not near as stupid as you think.” Carter smirked. “But you’re far stupider than I anticipated if you really thought I’d come after you alone.”

“What did you do!?” Vandal snarled.

“Me, nothing.” Carter shrugged, turning around and sitting on one of the many boxes laying around the warehouse. “Well, unless you count being bait as something.”

“Hello again Vanny.” Barry said from behind the pair.

Barry was no longer in his Flash costume, instead in a leather jacket and jeans, looking completely calm.

“Impossible, I killed you.” Vandal said in shock.

“Five times to be accurate.” Barry nodded. “I’m not exactly pleased about that.”

“Five, no you died in that temple!” Vandal snapped.

“Yes.” Barry said patiently. “Shoving an artifact of great magical power through someone’s chest tends to do that to a person.”

Savage blinked, then flinched as the staff was suddenly in Barry’s hands.

“This thing… rather painful.” Barry said. “Of course the other four times weren’t pleasant, but I didn’t have my full magic to protect me then. The amount of times I died before fifteen…”

“I can relate.” Carter muttered.

“But once I turn fifteen it is damn hard to kill me before old age comes knocking.” Barry said. “You’re on a very short list there. So congrats on that I guess.”

“What are you?” Vandal snapped.

“Rude.” Carter laughed. “Didn’t your mother teach you to be polite when asking for something you want?”

Barry grinned.

“Oh, I’ve missed you Carter.” Barry smirked. “What I am doesn’t concern you though.”

Barry wandered over to Carter, swinging the staff in his hands as he did so.

“And why is that?” Vandal hissed.

“Because you’re in a containment circle. Not even demons can get out of those things. Well, my version at least.” Barry said, holding out the staff.

“And you’re going to burn.” Carter grinned as he excepted the weapon.

“Enjoy, my prince.” Barry smiled.

Carter grinned darkly back.

-

“You’re back.” Oliver noted as Barry sped into the room with a stumbling Carter.

“Barry!” Cisco exclaimed. “Where have you been?”

Barry held up an urn in response.

“Collecting ashes?” Speedy asked.

“Yep.” Barry smiled. “Carter was thrilled to set the guy on fire.”

“Why did you collect the ashes?” Oliver asked.

“To prevent anything from bringing the bastard back.” Carter said darkly.

“Wait, you killed Savage?” Caitlin asked.

“Technically Carter did, I just got the staff from him.” Barry said.

“He’s gone.” Kendra said slowly.

“Yes, he’s gone.” Carter smiled. “Finally.”

“Wait what happened?” Cisco exclaimed as the bird people embraced.

Barry sat down with a smile.

“Oliver and I had a plan.” Barry smiled.

“And you didn’t tell us?” Felicity frowned.

“I asked him not to.” Barry said.

“It was a two fold distraction.” Oliver said. “If you didn’t know that you were drawing attention away from Barry it would be harder for Vandal to see through it.”

“You used us as a distraction?” Caitlin frowned.

“Vandal was an immortal. We needed some element of surprise.” Barry said. “A fake argument and growing tension in favor of a plan that wasn’t going to work, Vandal let his guard down.”

“And when I went off on my own to face him, in what he assumed was a desperate last attempt on my part, he fell for it.” Carter said.

“Never noticed I was there.” Barry agreed. “Well, until he noticed his shiny new staff was gone.”

“He handed it off to me and played distraction himself.” Carter shrugged. “All I had to do was incinerate the psycho.”

“You put a lot of trust in someone you just met.” Diggle said suspiciously.

“Two people.” Carter said, gesturing to Oliver. “And I was already trusting all of you with my life, what was different about going with a plan your leaders thought up?”

“He’s dead, who cares what they did.” Kendra smiled. “I’m free.”

Barry nodded and smiled at the young priestess. He hadn’t been as close to Kendra as he was to Carter, but he was happy that they’d finally stopped the cycle. Reincarnates had to look out for each other after all. He was a bit guilty that he hadn’t spent more time trying to find them in the first place, this could have been over a long time ago.

For the moment though, Barry was content to enjoy the party Kendra and Cisco were insisting on.

-  
“So you got rid of him then?” Hartley asked over the phone.

“Unless someone does some seriously complicated bullshit with the ashes, yeah he’s gone.” Barry said.

“Rather clever of you to keep all the humans away from him.” Hartley chuckled.

“Carter is mostly human.” Barry said.

“He reincarnates, that’s enough that he doesn’t count.” Hartley snorted. “So, what are you going to do with the ashes?”

“Give them to you to hide.” Barry replied. “People already know I have them, no one would think that the Pied Piper has anything to do with Vandal Savage.”

“We’re both villains.” Hartley pointed out.

“True, doesn’t mean I’m letting you out of clean-up.” Barry laughed. “I did all the heavy lifting after all.”

“I believe Carter did the actual smiting.” Hartley replied.

“Do you know how annoying it is to set up those damn circles?” Barry groaned. “Without dark magic to boot!”

“Good job avoiding that.” Hartley said genuinely.

Barry smiled.

“I made a promise after all.” Barry replied.

He could feel Hartley smiling back through the phone.

“When are you coming home?” Hartley asked.

“Soon.” Barry replied. “They deserve to enjoy the moment.”

“That I agree with.” Hartley smiled. “I’ve got it back here, you should enjoy the moment too.”

“Just not too much.” Barry sighed.

“I know.” Hartley said softly. “There’s been too many big things this year.”

“These past two years.” Barry added. “We’re treading into dangerous territory.” 

“Not to mention your slip up, what next year?” Hartley asked.

“One thing at a time.” Barry sighed. “Leave tomorrow’s battles there.”

“Battles?” Hartley snorted. “He isn’t a battle. He’s war.”

“Enjoy the moment.” Barry reminded his brother.

“For now.” Hartley replied. “Go enjoy yourself, we’ll get through this. We always do.”

“Indeed.” Barry said. “We always do.”

-

Kendra and Carter were leaving Central, they were going to find their own city to protect. Get to know each other in their latest lives. Barry told Carter to send him an address. He wasn’t going to let them down again. 

Cisco was a bit sad, but understood that he had to let Kendra go.

“Hartley seems to have a thing for you.” Barry offered.

Cisco stuttered and blushed.

Barry was definitely going to make sure that happened. After everything both had done for him, they deserved to be happy.

Cisco did hand her a tracking device to keep in contact.

Meanwhile Oliver and Felicity showed up on the doorsteps of Samantha’s house. Oliver wanted to know his son, but he was with Felicity and Samantha needed to except that too. Oliver didn’t need anymore secrets in his life, not from his little family.  
She excepted, but didn’t want Felice around very much. Oliver seemed to be under the impression that Samantha had some serious trust issues. In the end he got to see his on though, and that was all he wanted.

Barry watched his friends lives go on and smiled. Today was a good day. Zoom, Him, the dark in the future… it could wait. Today he was enjoying the moment.

-  
In Central city Hartley glared at the computer screens and called up his brother’s lover.

“We have a problem.” Hartley said. “Mardon broke out Jesse.”


	24. A bomb for Christmas with a Side of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes up against Mardon and Jesse, but mostly Hartley tells a story from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, so let me know of any mistakes. Also this is mostly not from Barry's view, but I wanted to add some backstory. Next chapter it will be back to normal, from Barry's perspective. Otherwise enjoy:)

What, two days, was that all he was gone for? Barry was getting a bit tired of constant emergencies being dumped into his lap. It was getting really old.

The news being delivered in the form of his boyfriend sitting in his home with hot chocolate was a very clever move on Hartley’s part. He’d never been able to stay mad at Len.

He still played it up as Iris was there, but when his back was turned to her, Barry mouthed a thank you as Len smirked at him.

Barry let him go and stepped back, mouthing “I love you.”

Captain Cold left and Barry had another mess to deal with. Just great.

“Shall we tell the others?” Barry sighed.

“Why did he come tell you?” Iris asked.

“We helped him with Lisa, probably wanted to call that even so we couldn’t hold it over him.” Barry replied.

“We wouldn’t have done that.” Iris said.

“No, but he would have, so he projected that onto us.” Barry replied. 

“I suppose.” Iris frowned.

“Why else would he do it?” Barry said. “Unless you think it’s because he’s a good person.”

Iris laughed at Barry’s hopeful expression.

“You always see the best in people.” Iris smiled. “Let’s go to STAR Labs.”

Barry nodded and they were off.

-

Len sighed as he returned to the current rouge hideout. For the night only Mick, Lisa, Hartley and Len himself were there. Mick was in the kitchen, cooking for everyone, while Hartley was glued to his computers. Lisa was lounging in front of the TV, waiting on his return.

“How did it go?” Lisa smiled.

“He’ll take care of it.” Len shrugged.

“You could have helped.” Lisa said.

“Sure, but Barry can take care of himself and the others might not be too happy about that.” Len replied.

“You still want Mardon in our little group?” Lisa asked.

“Yes, it’s the best way to try and curve his...” Len trailed off.

“Borderline craziness?” Lisa offered.

“Yes.” Len nodded. “I’m hoping for Bivilo too.”

“He’d be useful.” Lisa agreed.

She stretched and yawned, fangs showing for a moment.

“And you can help protect your boyfriend a bit more.” Lisa winked.

“Not that he needs it.” Len snorted, not bothering to contradict her.

“Dinner!” Mick hollered from the kitchen.

The two vampires headed into the kitchen, Lisa dragging Hartley away from his computers to eat.

“Stop complaining, you don’t have any special diet.” Lisa rolled her eyes at Hartley’s whining.

It turned out that vampires did in fact need to eat normal food. They didn’t get quite the same thing from it, but they had to eat at least a little everyday or they’d get really hungry. It wouldn’t kill them, but starvation symptoms sucked. 

Blood was the mandatory bit of their diet, but if they pushed it they only had to eat about once a month, it wasn’t too comfortable, but possible. Unless they just killed someone, then they could drain around three to four people a year and be fine. Otherwise it was a minimum of once a month; Len and Lisa usually drank blood two or three times a month. It wasn’t like their blood immediately dried up after all.

So Len and Lisa ate their tacos just like everyone else in the room. After a few minutes of silence Lisa spoke up.

“How old exactly are you Hartley?” Lisa asked.

“Twenty-five.” Hartley replied.

“Not what I meant.” Lisa pouted.

Hartley tilted his head and frowned. 

“Well, the spell didn’t kick in for a bit, so subtracting that time when I was basically dead and have no memories of… that would be around five thousand and two hundred or so years?” Hartley hummed.

Mick chocked and Lisa’s jaw dropped. Len blinked slowly.

“That’s older than the ancient Egyptians I believe.” Len said.

“Actually that’s about how long ago they started.” Hartley replied. “I just rounded to the nearest hundred. We didn’t come back until civilization reformed.”

“That was the oldest civilization though.” Lisa said curiously.

“The oldest known.” Hartley said. “There is next to nothing left of the society Barry and I were born into.”

“Oh.” Lisa said softly. “You must have a hell of a lot of stories then.” 

“Oh, I’m sure I do.” Hartley laughed. “Don’t ask me for actual history facts though.”

“You lived it.” Mick pointed out.

“Sure, but if I wasn’t on the right continent I have about as much first hand experience as you do.” Hartley shrugged. “Not to mention those times we didn’t notice what was going on. Do you know it took Barry thee life times to realize that he knew George Washington?”

“You reincarnate though, so have you ever been any famous people?” Lisa asked.

“A few times.” Hartley shrugged. “I was Turing, so I helped in world war two. Barry was a general in that life. We fought on the same side, but never met in that lifetime.”

“From Imitation Game.” Len said.

“And history.” Hartley rolled his eyes.

“What about the Flash, was he ever anyone famous?” Mick asked.

“Of course, my favorite was Gaius Octavius.” Hartley grinned.

“Barry was Augustus!?” Len exclaimed in shock.

Hartley smirked.

“I was born in a much lower class.” Hartley said. “Barry found me and put me in the army. I was a trusted general by the time we died.”

“Impressive.” Mick nodded.

“What was your favorite life?” Lisa asked.

“Italy, the 1330’s.” Hartley said.

“Tell us a story from that life then.” Lisa grinned.

Hartley gave a small smile.

“How about the story about a their that stole the heart of a nobleman?” Hartley grinned.

“I’d say it’s quite appropriate given the audience!” Lisa laughed.

“Alright then.” Hartley said as the four settled in for the story.

“There once was a thief that was said to be able to steal anything. No one knew much about them, but everyone knew it wasn’t smart to cross them.” Hartley began.

“Not a Robin Hood then.” Mick grinned.

“Certainly not, but the thief did have one weak spot in their beautiful younger sister. They adored the younger girl and often brought her back beautiful jewels to wear.” Hartley smiled. “All was well with the thief, until one day their treasured young sibling became ill.”

Len frowned, this felt familiar, though he supposed a story about a thief with a younger sister would.

“The thief brought her to the best doctors in the land, but nothing seemed to be working. On day he decided to break into a terribly cruel nobleman’s home as he had spent all his jewel’s trying to heal his sister.” Hartley continued. “The occupants were thought to be asleep, but the nobleman’s son had been awake and stumbled upon the worried thief.”

“So he was caught.” Len said. “Not much of a thief.”

“You’ve been caught as well.” Lisa teased.

Len huffed.

“The nobleman’s son did not alert the guards and instead asked the thief why he wish to take his families riches.” Hartley went on. “The panicked thief answered honestly, hoping the nobleman would let him go. Instead the young man took off the jewels around his own throat and handed them to the thief. The young man wished the thief well and they parted ways. The thief was surprised but counted his fortunes for being caught by the kind young man.”

“Got damn lucky.” Mick muttered.

“Indeed.” Hartley laughed.

“Go on.” Lisa said, wanting to hear what happened next.

“Well too soon the thief found himself in need of more money to help cure his sister.” Hartley said. “As the nobleman was the only one in the area that had anything worth enough money the thief had no choice but to return. This time the nobleman’s son was waiting for him. The thief went to flee, but the young man stopped him and asked after his sister. The thief answered honestly again, and once again the young man handed over more jewels to the thief.”

“Are you sure this isn’t a fairy tale?” Len asked.

“All true.” Hartley assured him. 

“The thief returned to the nobleman’s house a third time and the son was waiting for him once again. This time the young man offered the bracelets on his wrists as well as a concoction of herbs from the healer that the king himself went to.” Hartley continued on. “The thief gave the medicine to his sister and he began to get better. The thief was amazed. After his sister was healed and the thief once again had no need for large amounts on money things went back to how they were. One day several weeks later the thief found the bracelets that the kind nobleman had given him. As the thief felt he owed the young man quite a lot they decided to return the bracelets to him. So the thief crept into the house earlier than he normally did.”

“And he was caught.” Len said dryly.

“No, the thief got in without any trouble. The nobleman’s son was not waiting on the thief, however, so they went in search of the young man.” Hartley continued. “Down the hall he heard shouting and a loud crash. He opened the door a crack and saw that the nobleman’s son was at his father’s feet, a large bruise already forming on his face. The nobleman had found out that his son had given away their riches and was furious. The man pulled a sword from the wall and held it to his eldest son’s throat. The thief realized that the cruel nobleman was going to kill his kind son because the young man had helped the thief.”

Hartley paused, looking at the wide eyes.

“The nobleman had three sons and disliked his eldest’s kindness and need to care for the people the watched over. The thief had heard rumors that the nobleman abused his children, but had not believed them until that moment. In an act of instinct the thief rushed in just as the man brought the sword down on the kind young man.” Hartley continued. “The young man looked up at the thief in amazement, he had saved the man’s life. The thief looked down at the nobleman’s corpse and realized what he had done, that he’d be hung for it.”

There was silence for a moment.

“But the nobleman’s son had a secret.” Hartley grinned. “He was a warlock.”

“Wait is this about you?” Lisa gasped.

Hartley didn’t reply.

“The nobleman’s son burned the body and took his place as head of the house. He also took the thief and his sister into his home, caring for them both.” Hartley continued. “Eventually the thief fell in love with the nobleman’s son, now a nobleman himself. The man returned the thief’s feelings and the became lovers. The thief’s younger sister had grown into becoming on of the most beautiful women of the land and fell in love with the youngest prince, a friend of the nobleman’s son. They wed and the thief was never happier. Nor was the nobleman.”

“And they lived happily ever after.” Lisa smiled.

“They lived happily for a time.” Hartley said. “They even raised the orpaned daughter of one of their serpents as their own. All was well until one day the nobleman left on a trip to negotiate a new trade and left his thief to care for the house. The villages liked the kind nobleman, but did not approve of the thief. They believed the thief was a witch that had tricked the nobleman.”

Len felt his stomach drop as the pieces began to fall into place.

“The thief had no magic and was caught unaware by the villagers. It was the start of the ban on witchcraft, they tied the thief to a stake and lit a fire.” Hartley said, looking away.

“No.” Lisa whispered.

“The kind nobleman and his assistant, a brother in all but blood, saw the flames from a distance. The kind nobleman rushed back before the assistant could stop him and found his lover in the center of town. He tried to save the thief, pulling them from the stake.” Hartley said. “But he was too late. The thief was dead.”

Even Mick was startled by this turn of events.

“The nobleman cried over the thief’s body and the villagers around him shouted about witchcraft and saving him. The thief became furious and revealed that he, not the thief, was the witch. He cursed them all and lashed out. In his anger the entire town was burned to the ground in an inferno.” Hartley proceeded. “The nobleman attempted a forbidden ritual to bring his lover back, but it seemed to have failed. And so the nobleman died beside his lover.”

Lisa looked like she might cry at this point and Mick was dead silent. Len had already put it together.

“The servants in the nobleman’s house were spared, as the home was above the town and they were able to escape the flames. Most went on their way, but the nobleman’s adopted daughter held onto a necklace she found in the ashes, one that was meant to be a gift to protect the thief when the nobleman returned. She vowed to protect it until the necklace could be returned to its rightful owner. It was passed down in her family for generations, until finally it was returned to its rightful owner.” Hartley said.

“The nobleman.” Lisa said.

“No, it was a gift after all.” Hartley grinned. “It was given to the thief’s mother and later the thief.”

“But the thief died.” Lisa frowned.

“He did, but the ritual that the nobleman did had worked, only it took a few hundred years. Nearly seven hundred years after they died, the thief was reborn.” Hartley said. “And the nobleman once more found his soulmate.”

“And all that was true?” Mick asked.

“Yes, that was the story of how Balthazar da Carrra met, fell in love with and died for his love Leonardo Snartenalio.” Hartley said.

“Snartenalio?” Lisa said slowly.

“Yes.” Hartley smirked.

“As in Snart.” Lisa said.

“What a funny coincidence.” Hartley said calmly.

“That was Len’s first life!” Lisa exclaimed.

“Why was that life your favorite?” Len asked.

Hartley turned to look him in the eye.

“My brother swore to protect me in our first life. He’s stood by that, and had always put me first. That was the first life in the several thousand years we’d been alive that he found true happiness.” Hartley replied. “You made him happy, you make him happy. You’re a unique soul Leonard Snart. So, don’t you die again.”

“I’ll do my best.” Len smirked.

“Looks like your hero saved the day again.” Mick said, gesturing to the TV.

Barry was in his Flash gear, victorious over Jesse and Mardon.

Len smiled fondly.

Seven hundred years later and they were still the kind hero and the thief.

“So, do you have any more upbeat stories?” Len asked.

Hartley laughed.

“Let me tell you about the time Barry and I got arrested in the prohibition era for smuggling...” Hartley began.


	25. The Turtle and the Hare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has too many problems, people need to figure their own shit out every now and then... or he'll, snap just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a filler, mainly setting up the next couple of chapters. So, sorry that it's a bit boring, the next one will be better!  
> No beta as usual, ect...  
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy:)

Barry was dead tired after fighting off both the Trickster and Mardon at the same time. The main problem had been the bombs, those were a nightmare to keep away.

Not to mention that Barry felt a bit shitty about stealing kids Christmas presents, even if said presents were deadly.

But they were back in prison now and Barry had a new psycho on his hands. He wasn’t sure why exactly, but this Turtle guy creeped him out. 

Barry sighed as he lounged in his apartment, tired from the long day.

“Long day?” A welcome voice chimed in.

“Yes.” Barry groaned, grinning up at the familiar sight of his boyfriend in the chair across from him.

“New meta?” Len asked.

“Cisco called him Turtle, he slows everything around him down. My powers are useless. I’m worried I’ll have to use the other set.” Barry replied. “Not to mention that the guy creeps me out.”

“Like that speedster?” Len asked.

“More serial killer vibe.” Barry replied.

“Ugh.” Len wrinkled his nose.

He may have killed people, but those type creeped out all other types of killers.

“I should know.” Barry muttered.

“Really?” Len raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you saw when I was really into demon summoning.” Barry replied.

“More mass murder.” Len said. “Serial killers have specific targets.”

Barry bit his lip and nodded.

“In my defense my type wasn’t missed.” Barry said.

“And what inspired that choice?” Len asked.

“I needed dark souls to summon more powerful demons and… open a hell gate.” Barry said slowly.

Len chocked at that.

“You opened a fucking hell gate!?” Len chocked.

“Maybe.” Barry squeaked.

“Were you trying to end the world?” Len asked pleasantly.

“Not really.” Barry winced.

“Sometimes I think you just used up all your luck.” Len sighed.

“Agreed.” Barry nodded. “This Turtle guy though...”

“Do you need my help?” Len asked.

“It might be helpful if you and Hartley asked around.” Barry said. “If people really are going missing, if he’s not just a thief...”

“I’ll check.” Len nodded.

“Thanks.” Barry sighed.

“Have you eaten yet?” Len asked.

Barry nodded.

“I’m assuming you got something with the others?” Barry offered.

“Yeah.” Len agreed.

There was a moment of silence before Barry decided to throw all subtly and banner he’d usually go with out the window. 

“Want to do something a bit more interesting then?” Barry smirked.

“Brilliant transition there.” Len snorted.

“That’s not a no.” Barry grinned.

“No, it’s most certainly not.” Len growled as he pulled Barry towards their bedroom. 

-

It turned out that Barry did need to use his magic, just enough to disrupt the meta’s powers so he could save Patty.

He wasn’t really close with the women, but she was kind and didn’t deserve to die in the horrible way that the Turtle had killed several other women.

Barry reluctantly left him in the pipeline after he brought Patty to the hospital. She seemed fine, but better safe than sorry.

“Congrats on catching him.” Len hummed as Barry leaned against him on their couched.

“You were right about the missing women.” Barry groaned.

Len winced, he suspected that he would be, but knowing still didn’t bring up any pleasant associations.

“He’s in your little prison then?” Len asked.

“Yes, and I refuse to feel remotely bad about that.” Barry said. “You’re Rouges weren’t that bad, but him...”

“I wasn’t complaining.” Len said soothingly.

“It’d be great if you could get Mardon on your team.” Barry sighed. “He’s a real pain.”

“I suppose I could try.” Len hummed. “He’d be the odd one out through.”

“The only human.” Barry laughed. “Maybe that will lessen his god complex.”

“He can’t be that bad.” Len chuckled.

“Not compared to his brother that preached about it.” Barry shrugged.

His phone rang before Len could reply and Barry groaned loudly.

“Always another thing.” Barry muttered. “Hey Cisco, what’s up?”

Len watched as Barry smiled before frowning and sounding outraged.

“Do you know how?” Barry asked.

There was another pause before Barry replied again.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon.” Barry replied.

He hung up and Len looked at him expectantly.

“Fucking Harry.” Barry groaned.

“What did he do?” Len asked.

“Killed the Turtle, not that that part is remotely upsetting.” Barry said. “But couldn’t he have waited so the body would have been found in the morning?”

“Poor little Flash.” Len cooed mockingly.

“Shut up.” Barry groaned. “Now I have to go look at it.”

“Are you going to point out the obvious?” Len asked.

“No.” Barry replied. “He might try to throw me under the bus too. Damn, why did I open my big mouth?”

“Shock over the acceptance?” Len offered.

“I’ve been hunted for centuries.” Barry sighed. “It was nice.”

“Well, go play the fool then.” Len shrugged.

“What fun.” Barry rolled his eyes.

-

“Care to explain yourself?” Barry asked, looking at Harry.

They were alone in the cortex, where Harry had been staying. The man jumped when Barry spoke up.

“About what?” Harry asked.

“Please don’t insult my intelligence.” Barry said. “I knew you were eyeing the guy, but I didn’t think you had it in you to kill him.”

Harry sighed slowly.

“I know you know who Zoom really is.” Harry said. “Why aren’t you doing anything?”

“Zoom is more complicated than I realized.” Barry sighed. “He’s intertwined.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry snapped.

“Time, is not a kind mistress.” Barry said. “Certain events are locked in, if they don’t happen Time gets pissy.” 

“You’re a damn warlock, time shouldn’t matter to you!” Harry exclaimed.

“If keyed events don’t happen disasters happen!” Barry growled back, across the room in less than a second.

Harry stumbled back as Barry backed him up against a wall.

“Do you think I don’t realize that leaving him alone is having a none too positive effect? That the people that he kills are my fault?” Barry growled. “But it could be damn worse, I just need a little more time and I can hand him over to his fate. Do you know what happened the last time I fucked with keyed events? Because I have no interest in having that much more blood on my hands!”

Harry stared at the speedster with wide eyes.

“So, stop fucking with things and step back.” Barry said. “Before your messing about gets someone killed!”

“He has my daughter.” Harry whispered.

“Then we can get her back.” Barry replied. “Do you think she’d want you to become a murder for her?”

Harry slowly shook his head.

“Exactly.” Barry snapped. “So sit down, shut up, and tell me if you have a damn problem.”

“Are you going to tell the others?” Harry whispered.

“No.” Barry replied. “But if it comes out I’m not going to save you.”

Harry nodded.

“You did this, you have to live with those choices.” Barry said. “You do understand that, don’t you?”

Harry nodded.

“Good.” Barry said, stepping back. “Because tomorrow you’re going to tell STAR Labs the real reason you came to us and then we’re going to save your daughter.”

“Thank you.” Harry said softly.

“I’m a hero after all.” Barry scowled. “Where would we be if I did nothing?”

-

“I figured out what he wants.” Hartley said.

Barry blinked blearily.

“And you called me at… three O’clock to tell me this?” Barry sighed quietly.

“He’s sick.” Hartley said. “Whatever he did to get faster, it’s killing him.”

“Fantastic, could this not have waited until the morning?” Barry sighed.

“No, I’m awake doing this shit, so you get to be as well.” Hartley smirked.

“I fucking hate you.” Barry groaned.

Len shifted a bit behind him and Barry froze, silent.

Len settled though and fell back into REM sleep, or whatever the scientific term is.

“Love you too.” Hartley laughed quietly.

“Don’t call me again tonight.” Barry sighed.

“Are you sure-” Hartley began.

“Goodbye, brother dear.” Barry hung up.

He wasn’t pleased, interesting info, but he really just wanted to sleep.

Barry was even more pissed when Catlin revealed the same info the next morning.

Then the cherry on top of the whole mess: Harry’s daughter had to wait as the god damn Reverse Flash was back.

Being anything but a superhero was so much simpler.


	26. Playing old records… ones you thought you’d thrown out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry deals with past-Eobard and prepares to rescue Harry's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, so let me know of any mistakes. I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but I got tired of re-writing it, so sorry about the sub-par filler. Next chapter will hopefully be much better.  
> On another note, I'm headed back to school in a few days so this might be the last update for a while. I'll try to update as soon as I can through!  
> Otherwise I hope you enjoy:)

The Reverse Flash was so very young. It disturbed Barry to see the man before he became a true monster. Eobard was far from a kind soul, even this version of him, and therefore Barry was able to mostly ignore it, but still. It bothered him. 

It wasn’t hard to figure out what exactly Eobard was after, and from there the race was on.

Barry raced after Thawne across the city, quickly realizing this version of the man wasn’t as fast as the older man that had ruined this cycle of Barry’s childhood. Barry circled around, stopping Thawne without too much trouble and drug the man back to STAR Labs. That in itself was annoying.

Barry was pretty certain that if his life was a TV show they wouldn’t show the awkward over-the-shoulder sprint that he used most often to drag the villains back to the lab. It just felt really weird and looked even more awkward. Not to mention how heavy any unconscious human was!  
Barry sighed as he leaned against the wall beside Thawne’s cell waiting for the man to wake up. He had better things to deal with than Thawne showing up again to throw a fit.

Iris and her brother were dealing with their mother’s imminent death, so some of his favorite humans were upset- not to mention that Iris was still uncomfortable talking to him.

Then there was the team, who had luckily gotten over Harry’s betrayal and were planning to save his daughter from Zoom. Barry was still wondering if they’d figure out who he was or if Barry needed to spell it out for them. He hoped they were smart enough to figure it out on their own.  
Most concerning was the problem Hartley was looking into. His restlessness. The hole that Zoom had used, that Eobard had casually ripped into reality, or realities, was causing some real issues. Another reason to hate the asshole feet away from Barry.

But he still had to send the man home. He’d died once, it wouldn’t do to make ANOTHER paradox, one was causing enough problems already.

So Barry sat back and waited for the man to wake up so he could throw him back where he belonged. He took a deep breath and pushed down the rage as Thawne began to stir.

“Welcome back.” Barry said coldly.

“Barry Allen.” Thawne grinned.

“Eobard Thawne.” Barry rolled his eyes. “I’m very tempted to leave you here.”

“You can’t.” Thawne grinned. “Unless you want poor Cisco to die.”

“I know how time works.” Barry replied coldly. “I’ll send you back.”

“The great hero, giving up so easily.” Thawne taunted.

“I’m no longer the man that listened to you.” Barry said. “I’ve defeated you before- and you were far faster back then. Although, that’s in your future, isn’t it? How does it feel to know that you’ve already lost?”

“The future can be changed.” Thawne snarled.

“Good luck with that.” Barry shrugged, standing back up. “Shall we get this over with?”

“In such a hurry to see me off?” Thawne smirked.

“I have more pressing concerns that you.” Barry shrugged. “I have no need or desire to spend a moment more in your presence than I have to.”

Thawne frowned, opening his mouth to comment as Barry opened his cell doors.

“Ready?” Cisco asked from the doorway, avoiding even looking at Thawne.

“Cisco.” Thawne smiled.

Cisco completely ignored the villain and walked out to set up the track. Barry followed his friend. Thawne was a drama queen, depriving him of the attention he craved was the best punishment he could give out at the moment.

Thawne followed behind, throwing out comments at the pair that were ignored. Barry gave the villain a dry look as he stood at the entrance to the particle accelerator, waiting for him to step forward.

Thawne looked ready to kill them both. Barry gave him a bright smile and gestured him forward.

“Ready?” Barry asked sweetly.

Thawne glared at the hero. Cisco smiled a bit behind them, still avoiding looking at Thawne.

So the speedsters began to run.

-

“So he’s gone?” Cisco asked.

“Yes.” Barry sighed. “Good riddance.”

“Every time I looked at him I remembered...” Cisco trailed off.

“Yeah.” Barry said, doing his best to sound agreeable and disturbed at the same time.

Honestly he’d killed people in worse ways, but he did feel a bit bad about Cisco having to see that. Maybe Hartley would apologize for that someday.

“Now, we have a girl to rescue, I believe.” Barry said with a smile.

Cisco grinned back and nodded.

“Yes, let’s go rescue the princess from the tower.” Cisco laughed.

“Does that make Zoom a dragon?” Barry laughed.

“Possibly.” Cisco replied.

“Modern literature dictates that the princess either befriends the dragon or kills it herself.” Barry laughed. “Either way no one cares about the knight unless he’s the bad guy.”

“Eh, they’re important sometimes.” Cisco chuckled.

“I’d be good with the princess rescuing herself.” Barry shrugged.

“It’d clear up your day at least.” Cisco grinned.

“Maybe another day.” Barry said. “Harry’s daughter is at a rather unfair advantage.”

“True.” Cisco said. “You have a plan then?”

“Sort of.” Barry grinned.

-

“So this is the last break that’s open?” Iris said as team Flash stood before the last tear in reality.

“Yep.” Barry nodded.

“Are you sure you three will be okay?” Catlin asked.

“We’ll be fine.” Barry shrugged.

“We’ve been before.” Cisco nodded.

“Good luck.” Iris offered.

“Thanks.” Barry grinned.

“Be careful.” Joe added.

“Don’t worry about us.” Barry said. “You be careful back here.”

“We’ll be fine.” Iris grinned.

Barry smiled back. They’d be fine, after all Hartley was looking out for the rest of the team.

Barry looked over at Harry, already armed.

“Lead the way.” He said.

Harry nodded, stepping through the rift back to his world.

Barry followed, relaxing into the more comfortable atmosphere of this world. The more time he spent here, the more he wanted to push his world towards this one. Peace between humans and non-humans. Balance.

“Well, let’s go save your daughter.” Barry said confidently.

After all Zoom wasn’t really a threat to someone like him.


	27. If she had a sword she would have saved herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is a rather violent hero, but gets shit done. Also Jesse really hates Zoom and Reverb isn't an idiot with a god complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. So firstly, no beta, very quickly proofread so let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them. In other news I start summer classes in two days and am applying for a lab research assistant position so this particular fic will likely not get an update until the end of summer. Optimistically in around seven weeks when I finish part of my classes (summer schedules are so weird). So sorry about that! Also I apologize for my long update absence. I've had an extremely difficult quarter with four upper division engineering course, one of which I was on a team that was not helpful. Yay for doing twice as much work as necessary and watching others benefit from your hard work. I had planned to update at the beginning of this week but my dog became very ill and I was too depressed to write anything at all as given his age I believed that one of his tumors had become cancerous. Thankfully that wasn't the case and he is recovering now and I've finally got him to start eating normally:) 
> 
> Anyways, I have most of this story planned out so I can say that unless I make some major changes I will not be using any material from season four and will be only using a small amount from season three. This means that after the Zoom arc, the next arc will be the last for this story. Just to keep you all updated!  
> Finally, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Sorry for the long note).

“So do we actually have a plan?” Cisco asked curiously.

“Sure,” Barry shrugged. “You two go to Harry’s company, I’ll meet you there after I talk to my other self.”

“Your other self?” Cisco raised an eyebrow.

“He’s married to the mayor and is a reporter.” Barry pointed out.

“Right, you’re married to Snart here.” Cisco nodded. “That’s still so weird.”

Barry shrugged.

“It’s not like the man is unattractive.” Barry smirked.

“Please don’t.” Cisco gagged.

“Would you prefer I lament on the color of Hartley’s eyes?” Barry questioned.

Cisco blushed and opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off by Harry.

“Don’t we have more important things to be doing right now?” Harry snapped.

“Right, see you soon then.” Barry nodded as he sped off.

-

Other Len barely blinked as Barry slid to a stop, and a seat, atop his desk.

“Back so soon?” Len sighed fondly.

“Wrong Barry.” Barry grinned.

“Oh, Earth-1 then?” Len asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep.” Barry said. “I need to know where Zoom likes to hang out around here.”

“You know that you still can’t do magic of that scale on this Earth, correct?” Len asked.

“Of course.” Barry replied. “I merely need to pick up the princess and lure him back.”

“There’s an abandoned mine a few miles from here. I’ve had it set to be caved in for years, but never had time to budget it in. He likes to lurk around there.” Len replied.

“Fantastic.” Barry grinned. “Thanks for the info, tell me I said hello!”

“Sure thing.” Len rolled his eyes. “Now get out of my office.”

“Sure thing dear!” Barry laughed.

“Flirt with your own version!” Len shouted just before Barry sped off.

-

“So I found out where Zoom likes to hang out.” Barry said as he sped into Harry’s lab.

He then paused and blinked slowly.

“Oh, this is awkward.” Barry hummed.

Before him stood a white haired Catlin, a viscous looking Ronnie and a very annoyed looking alternate Cisco. His Cisco on the other hand was coughing into the floor beside a groaning Harry.

“Ah, so the last one finally makes it to the party.” Ronnie grinned savagely.

“You know, you seem like you’d be interested in actually eating me. Windigo?” Barry asked.

“Fire Demon.” The man snarled.

“That’s much less interesting.” Barry said. “And what, an ice demon? The whole Romeo and Juliet thing?”

“You could say that.” Caitlin purred.

“Oh, please don’t do that.” Barry winced. “The whole Bonnie and Clyde routine was boring back when it was written. And the whole Bond villainous thing is just too creepy. And not in a good way. More in a poorly written way.”

“Please just kill him.” Other Cisco groaned. “If only to shut him up.”

“You know what Zoom ordered.” Catlin frowned.

“And I don’t care.” Other Cisco said. “If you’re too afraid of that bastard that won’t even get his hands dirty, I’ll do it.”

“You got a name?” Barry interrupted. “It’s just that I keep calling you other Cisco in my head and that’s way too long.”

“It’s Reverb.” Other Cisco grinned.

“Not bad.” Barry nodded. “So fair warning, I’m absolutely fine with killing you. I’d really rather not, but at this point I’m a bit outnumbered and handicapped on this planet so I can’t really afford to hold back right now if I want to protect my friends. Which I do, of course. So, any way I could ask you to just, you know, fuck off?”

“I don’t believe you.” Reverb said. “Hero’s never kill.”

“I haven’t been a hero that long and I have killed people.” Barry said. “All heroes outside of children’s shows so.” 

“Just get it over with!” Ronnie said, stepping forward.

“Your loss.” Barry said, moving too fast for anyone in the room to follow and blurring his hands through both of Ronnie’s arms, stopping a step behind him.

Ronnie let out a piercing scream of agony as he fell forward, Catlin throwing herself forward to stop his fall.

“What did you do to him?” She screamed.

Barry turned around and let the bloody pulp fall from his hands to a twisted squashing noise as it hit the ground.

“I just ripped out every major artery in both his arms at a speed that cauterized the damage immediately.” Barry replied. “He’ll never be able to move his arms again but get him to a hospital soon enough and he’ll survive it.”

To her credit, Catlin didn’t hesitate to drag her lover out of the room with a single look in Barry’s direction that was more venomous that a viper could ever hope to be.

“And you?” Barry asked, raising an eyebrow at Reverb.

“I can admit when I’m wrong.” The man gritted out. “And personally I’d prefer Zoom’s in more than one piece as well.”

“Have a bit of patience then.” Barry smiled sweetly. “And fair warning, touch the mayor and no one will be able to tell what the red stain you used to be ever was.”

“You’re not the one married to him.” Reverb hissed.

“No, but certain things cross worlds.” Barry replied. “Like the supernatural.”

“Thanks for the advise.” Reverb said, his hands trembling at the emission.

Reverb turned to leave before pausing to look at his counterpart.

“Remember what I said.” Reverb said shortly before leaving with all the dramatic flair and uniform swishing becoming of a comic book villain.

“Well, that was fun.” Barry said, turning to his companions. “You two alright.”

“We will be.” Harry said, leaning against the wall. “Did you get the information we needed?” 

“Yep, I know where Zoom is keeping your daughter.” Barry replied.

“Great.” Cisco coughed. “More crazys.”

“Hey, my counterpart is perfectly sane and non-villainous.” Barry laughed.

“Good for you.” Cisco grumbled. “Good for you.”

Barry helped Cisco to his feet and his friend squinted at him a moment.

“Let’s try to avoid the gore next time though?” Cisco asked. “That wasn’t like you at all.”

Barry choice not to comment on that massive inaccuracy. 

“Of course!” Barry exclaimed. “I never would have done that if you two weren’t here! I just couldn’t risk them killing you!”

“Personally I don’t care.” Harry commented. “Kill Zoom for all I care, as long as he’s stopped I really don’t care.”

“We can’t go around killing people!” Cisco frowned. “Killing someone just replaces one murder for another.”

“And killing three murders puts you in the negative.” Harry rolled hie eyes. “It’s not like the government doesn’t sanction it.”

“After extensive due process!” Cisco exclaimed. “And even America doesn’t kill near as many people anymore.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s plenty of evidence to convict Zoom.” Barry said. “He’d be guilty in any court.”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve a trail.” Cisco said stubbornly.

“Never loose that attitude, Ramon.” Harry said. “But I’ll be happy to pull the trigger.”

“Well, shall we head off?” Barry asked.

-

“This is so cliché.” Cisco half laughed, half groaned.

“Agreed.” Barry said, staring up at the creepy mine shaft.

“Let’s hope he’s not home then.” Harry said as the walked into the tunnel.

For a time it seemed that Zoom indeed wasn’t home. Unfortunately that image was shattered as they heard the impressively creative description of how exactly Zoom could go fuck himself from none other than their princess in the tower.

“You’re very lucky I still need you alive.” Zoom replied with a barely constrained fury.

Barry scanned the room, seeing Jesse leaned against the back wall of her cage, glaring at Zoom with the hatred mostly seen in war zones and on reddit. There were several other empty cages in the room, all with some kind of weird clear material that Hartley would be able to identify from here, but Barry needed to look at closer. There was only one other prisoner, a man with his face covered with a black bag. How odd. Well, just one more person on the rescue list.

“I’ll lure him out.” Barry whispered. “You get her out.”

“What!” Harry hissed. “Wait!”

“I personally thought it was rather inspired.” Barry grinned as he flashed to Zoom’s side.

“Flash.” Zoom hissed.

Barry grinned back, quickly realizing that his plan wasn’t going to go quite as expected. Well, as his lover said: make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan.

Barry grinned and threw his hand through the cage holding Jesse at just the right frequency, thankful that he had been around long enough to know what that frequency was- thank you Hartley’s weird material engineering phase, and smirked as the cage shattered.

“I’d be running if I were you.” He said to the shocked girl.

Perhaps unsurprisingly Jesse instead elected to try and stab Zoom in the face with a shard of the cage she’d somehow gotten a hold of.

Sadly it didn’t work, but Barry was able to use the distraction to slam into Zoom’s leg as hard as possible.

“Heal that.” Barry snarked as he picked up Jesse and flashed out of there.

“Wha?” Jesse gasped as he set her in front of the portal back in the lab.

“No time, I need to go get your dad.” Barry replied. “Sorry.”

He promptly shoved her through the breach and ran back to the mines.

Harry was then thrown through the breach without a moment’s pause as Barry went back to get Cisco.

“Shit.” Barry muttered as Zoom was slowly pulling himself to his feet.

Obviously whatever drug he was taking to be that fast was also helping on the healing factor.

“Sorry!” Barry called out to the other man imprisoned in the mines before rushing Cisco away as fast as he could.

The rest of team Flash blinked as the pair appeared out of the breach.

“Step back, weapons up, he’s pissed!” Barry shouted.

They scrambled to obey as Barry stood in front, still several steps up from the rest of the trigger happy team and waited.

Zoom didn’t disappoint.


End file.
